L'art de s'attirer des ennuis
by Bridou
Summary: James, Albus, et Julie étudient à l'Institut Supérieure de Magie et chacun d'eux voit son avenir tout tracé. Mais un jour, tout bascule, et ils se retrouvent mêlés à une sombre histoire de meurtres. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille...
1. Les yeux rouges

**Chapitre 1: Les yeux rouges**

« -Merde ! »

James Sirius Potter évita de justesse le sort que son père lui avait envoyé. Le rayon jaune passa à quelques centimètres de son visage et l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt prit une jolie couleur carbonisée.

« -C'est pas juste ! Je n'ai plus de baguette ! » cria t-il dans une vaine tentative de stopper son père. Mais c'était peine perdue. Au moment où il prononçait le mot « baguette », le rocher derrière lequel il se s'était caché explosa, et celui que l'on nommait depuis plus de 20 ans « le survivant » le stupéfixia sans ménagement. James pouvait sentir son regard pesant alors qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de trouver un moyen de se libérer de l'emprise du sort.

« -Tu ne vas pas y arriver fiston. » La voix de son père était sourde et froide, ce qui consistait un fait inhabituel lorsque l'on savait que Harry Potter ne s'était jamais départit de son air doux et chaleureux en présence de ses enfants. Sauf peut-être les fois où lui et Albus, son jeune frère, s'étaient montré un peu trop présomptueux, impolis, et/ou imprudents. James cessa de se remémorer son tendre passé et pensa plutôt à son présent, voire à son futur qui risquait d'être fortement compromis s'il ne parvenait pas à faire revenir son père à la raison. Il se concentra donc sur son père, et sur la scène terrifiante à laquelle il était en train d'assister :

Harry Potter se rapprochait lentement de lui, et un sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas se dessinait sur son visage.

« -Laisse- moi te dire une bonne chose, _fiston_. » il appuya presque avec ironie sur le dernier mot. « J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment… veux-tu savoir pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-il en faisant tourner sa baguette entre son majeur et son pouce.

James se dit que c'était, comme dans les films moldus qu'il regardait étant enfant, le moment ou le méchant dévoilait son plan alors qu'il pensait le héros à sa merci. Juste avant que celui-ci ne se délivre et le batte. La seule différence ici, reposait sur le fait que James n'avait rien d'un héros et qu'il doutait de parvenir à briser le sort. Il pensa également que s'il avait le choix, oui, il aimerait comprendre pourquoi son père lui en voulait autant, et aussi comment il faisait pour lui parler _sans ouvrir la bouche. _Car la voix de l'ancien héros de guerre paraissait en effet sortir directement de son cerveau à lui, lui lacérant le crâne, comme si elle entrait dans le seul but d'imprimer à jamais ses mots dans son esprit.

Comme au ralentit, il vit l'homme se pencher à son oreille et dire, ou plutôt _penser_ d'une voix doucereuse :

« -Bien sûr que tu veux savoir pourquoi. » Il se releva et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses dents se serrèrent et James put voir les jointures de ses doigts blanchir alors qu'il serrait d'avantage sa baguette. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. Il avait le sentiment que son père ne répondrait jamais à cette question. Il eut raison. Alors que l'homme levait sa baguette pour lancer à son adversaire le sortilège de la mort, James Potter crut voir une lueur rouge dans les yeux déments qui continuaient à le fixer.

-Avada kedavra !

Ce matin-là, James eut autant de mal à se réveiller que la fois ou lui et ses amis avaient décidé de fêter la victoire de l'Angleterre à la coupe du monde Quidditch. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire, puisqu'il avait ce soir- là but presque autant que Hagrid (qui était supposé officiellement les accompagner, et officieusement les surveiller, Ginny Potter avait été claire sur ce point). Hagrid qui était, rappelons-le _un demi-géant_…

Le jeune homme se leva donc difficilement et se laissa guider par l'odeur de bacon qui venait de la cuisine. Il s'assit à table entre son frère et son père, pendant que sa mère le saluait d'un baiser sur la joue.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri, tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ? » lui demanda sa mère en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« -Oui Jamesie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » James grogna. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Albus s'y mette dès le matin ? « Tu as fait un vilain rêve ? Ce sont les exams qui t'inquiètent, et tu ne trouves pas le sommeil ? Ou alors… peut être que ça n'a rien à voir ? Peut- être que c'est à cause… d'une fille ? » dit-il avec un sourire goguenard, sachant très bien que depuis Poudlard, la vie sentimentale de son frère se résumait au néant.

James soupira bruyamment et mordit dans sa tartine à pleine dent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques temps il ne prenait même plus la peine de répondre aux sarcasmes de son frère. Cela avait surement un rapport avec le fait qu'il se sentait épuisé même après une bonne nuit de sommeil, alors qu'il était persuadé de ne pas avoir fait le moindre cauchemar. Peut-être irait-il voir Victoire, sa cousine qui finissait ses études de médicomagie, afin qu'elle lui donne une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Juste au cas où.

En attendant, et après avoir pris le temps de discuter avec son père des prochaines vacances de noël qu'ils passeraient au Terrier (le fameux pudding de Mamie Molly…), et, moins réjouissant, de ce nouvel assassin qui faisait la une de La Gazette du Sorcier, il monta rapidement dans sa chambre et se prépara pour aller en cours.

James Potter avait décidé, à sa sortie de Poudlard deux ans plus tôt, de suivre les traces de son père et de devenir un à son tour auror. Son frère Albus avait choisis la même voie que lui et l'avait rejoint un an plus tard à l'Institut Supérieure de Magie (que la plupart des élèves appelaient « la Mine » en raison du fait que l'Institut se trouvait sous terre). C'était là que se retrouvaient les étudiants de Grande-Bretagne et d'autres pays qui souhaitaient continuer leurs études, et ce, quel qu'en soit le domaine. Ainsi, leur cousine Rose avait décidé de faire des études de Potion (ce qui était une très mauvaise idée avait dit oncle Ron, qui _lui_ ne semblait pas particulièrement aimer cette matière), et Roxanne, la fille d'oncle Georges et tante Angie, qui avait le même âge que James avait préféré continuer l'étude des créatures magiques. Hugo et Lily, les plus jeunes de la famille Weasley/Potter étaient tous les deux en 6ème année, à Gryffondor et piaffaient d'impatience à l'idée de se retrouver à la Mine.

Enfin prêt, James transplana dans Hyde Park et se dirigea vers les toilettes publiques les plus proches. Ayant vérifié qu'aucun moldu ne l'observait, il souleva la plaque d'égout qui se situait derrière le petit bâtiment, respira un grand coup et sauta dans le vide_, _qui se transforma rapidement en un grand toboggan de pierres. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, il atterrit en douceur sur le sol poussiéreux et grimpa dans un des vieux wagons qui se trouvait devant lui. Il desserra le frein, et comme s'il était dans une vraie mine, son petit wagon descendit à toute allure les rails creusées à même la roche pour l'amener finalement jusqu'à une petite plateforme qui se trouvait être la place centrale de la Mine. _Je déteste ce moyen de transport_, se dit James, légèrement nauséeux. Autour de lui, les élèves arrivaient de partout, leurs wagons sortants à toute vitesse des multiples tunnels qui creusaient la roche.

« -James, ma poule ! » La dite poule se retourna pour voir la tête de son meilleur ami à quelque mètres de lui. Celui-ci se montrait peu discret et lui faisait de grands signes pour qu'il le rejoigne. James soupira. Encore.

« -T'as une sale tête. Tu sais que t'as une sale tête ? » lui demanda Matt comme s'il parlait à un enfant de huit ans. « Tu devrais te détendre mon chou, te reposer et prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil », dit-il en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

« -C'est ce que j'ai fait ! » dit James irrité. « Mais en ce moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai beau me reposer pendant des heures, ça ne change _rien. _Je suis crevé. » Matt fixait son ami d'un air inquiet. C'était vrai que depuis un certain temps, James avait l'air exténué. Il choisit cependant de ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage et de reprendre son rôle de benêt.

« -Allez mon grand, fais pas la gueule ! Tu sais ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? »

James releva la tête, intéressé « Non, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Pratique ? Théorie ? »

« -Pratique, darling ! »

James sourit franchement. Si les cours de théorie concernant les créatures dangereuses ou les mesures de sécurité (franchement, _les mesures de sécurité_ !) avaient tendances à l'ennuyer profondément et/ou à l'endormir, les cours de pratique, eux suffisaient à lui rendre le sourire pour la journée entière. Ok, pour la matinée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Matt et James furent rejoint par Hector, et ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la salle d'entraînement des deuxièmes années apprentis aurors. Alors qu'ils allaient descendre le toboggan qui menait au couloir de leur salle, Matt eut une réaction excessive (comme d'habitude) et hurla dans l'oreille de James (comme d'habitude).

« -Eh, Jamesie ! Ce ne sont pas tes cousins là-bas ? » _l'inconvénient, quand on vient d'une famille comme la mienne_, se dit James_, c'est qu'il y a toujours des cousins quelque part_. Il secoua la tête et chercha des yeux les personnes que Matt pointait du doigt. En effet, il pouvait apercevoir à travers la foule d'élèves Dominique, Louis et Roxanne, ainsi que leurs amis, apparemment en pleine discussion. Il alla à leur rencontre, suivit par ses deux imbéciles de meilleurs amis. Roxanne fut la première à le voir et à lui sauter dessus.

« -James ! ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Tu ne viens jamais à la maison, et tu n'es même pas venu fêter Halloween avec la famille pendant les vacances de toussaint ! » dit-elle avec une moue adorable. « En plus, rajouta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, tu n'as pas pu voir les nouvelles inventions de mon père. »

« -Je sais Rox, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Al m'a tout raconté, de long en large ! Et pour la soirée d'Halloween, tu n'as qu'à te plaindre à l'autre imbécile heureux, là, dit-il en montrant Matt avec son pouce.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est bien simple : Matt a pensé que ça serait marrant de voir si le maléfice de glue perpétuelle ne pouvait _vraiment_ pas être défait. »

Louis sembla s'intéresser à la conversation et dit :

« -Et donc ?

-Il ne peut _vraiment_ pas être défait. Mon pantalon collé à la chaise de son bureau en témoignera. » La petite assemblée explosa de rire, alors que James rougissait légèrement. Il avait quand même cru qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais bouger ses fesses de cette maudite chaise ! Ce fut le moment que choisit Al pour arriver, atterrissant lourdement sur son postérieur. Cinq secondes plus tard, une fille arriva tout aussi gracieusement et se releva en renversant l'intégralité du contenu de son sac par terre. Albus l'aida, repéra son frère et Roxanne, pendant que Matt inventait des théories farfelues quant à l'utilisation de la glue perpétuelle avec Louis, et qu'Hector draguait effrontément Dominique qui en avait le rouge aux joues. _Un tableau normal, en somme_, se dit James.

« -Salut Jamesie ! » lui dit Al en souriant de toutes ses dents, « je te présente Julie, elle est française, elle est perdue et elle suit les cours d'études des créatures magiques, en 2ème année. Roxane, tu pourrais peut être l'aider ? » il n'attendit pas sa réponse et courut vers les escaliers les plus proches, prétextant une envie pressante. La jeune fille, _Julie_, se rappela James, regardait encore l'endroit ou se tenait Albus quelques minutes auparavant, les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire incertain aux lèvres. Puis elle s'avança vers lui et lui demanda dans un anglais parfait, quoi qu'avec un léger accent :

« -Il est toujours aussi… élégant ? » Elle avait dit ça avec un air légèrement agacé, comme si elle ne supportait pas que la situation lui échappe. « Si tu savais ! » répondit James, « j'ai passé 19 ans a essayé de lui inculquer les bonnes manières, sans résultats. » Roxanne intervint et se chargea rapidement des présentations, avant de lui proposer de lui montrer sa salle, puisqu'elles partageaient toutes les deux les mêmes cours. Julie accepta avec joie, et le groupe se sépara, les deux jeunes filles ayant cours à la surface, alors que tous les autres ne pourraient profiter du soleil qu'une fois les leurs terminés.

Les élèves de 2ème année apprentis aurors étaient tous à la queue leu leu et attendaient plus ou moins patiemment leur tour pour se présenter devant l'épouvantard. Leurs professeur de Défense, Bob Bibendum, un homme grand et sec aux cheveux gras qui lui descendait jusqu'en bas du dos leur avait expliqué en long, en large et en travers pourquoi ils devaient se soumettre à cet exercice niveau 3ème année de Poudlard. Ils devaient, en temps qu'auror, être prêts à affronter leurs peurs, à les vaincre afin de réussir leurs missions. _Blablabla…_

« -Et vous penserez bien, bande de larves dégoutantes, à remercier les étudiants qui passent leur temps à faire bronzette au soleil - pendant que d'autres travaillent vraiment !-, qui nous ont capturé toutes ces créatures ! Allez-y bande de chiffes molles, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Attaquez ! »

_Voilà qui ferait certainement plaisir à Roxanne, si elle savait la façon dont parle cet imbécile de ses études…_ se dit James, attendant son tour. La haine que ressentait Bibendum à l'égard des étudiants de la faune magique n'était un secret pour personne.

Lorsque James arriva en face de l'armoire, il était prêt. Du moins, le pensa-t-il. Parce qu'au moment où le meuble s'ouvrit, il laissa apparaitre la dernière personne à laquelle il s'attendait. Son père. James n'eut qu'une pensée lorsqu'il aperçut les yeux rouges et le sourire sans joie de son géniteur : _merde_ _!_

La plupart de ses camarades -qui avaient reconnu son père- le regardèrent d'un air surpris et légèrement narquois. Alors comme ça le petit Potter avait peur de son papa ? Ridicule, devait-il penser ! De son coté, James ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Puis il vit son père se rapprocher lentement vers lui, de grandes étincelles vertes s'échappant de sa baguette. « Toi ! »James sursauta en entendant cette voix dans sa tête. « Toi, je vais te tuer ! »Il comprit que l'homme ne mentait pas. A ce moment-là, son sang se glaça dans ses veines, ses mains se mirent à trembler et il crut un instant qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir sur ses jambes_. Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais là ? _Il vit son père lever sa baguette, prêt à lui lancer un sort qui ne serait sûrement pas agréable, et, au moment où il pensait que partir en courant serait sans aucun doute la solution la plus approprié, il se souvint que ce n'était qu'un _exercice_. S'efforçant donc d'imaginer son père habillé et maquillé comme sa mère, il cria « ridikulus ! » aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui était sans doute la chose la plus drôle qu'il n'ait jamais vu : Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, respecté de tous et craint par d'autres, tentait désespérément de rentrer dans son armoire, honteux de sa tenue qui était subitement devenue très féminine. Les élèves autour de James rigolèrent un bon coup, avant que le Professeur Bibendum ne leur hurle de retourner au travail. James quant à lui préféra sortir de la salle. Il ne voulait plus suivre de cours aujourd'hui. _Trop d'émotions pour la journée_, se dit-il. Il voulait voir la véritable lumière du jour le plus vite possible et se dépêcha donc de rejoindre le wagon le plus proche de lui, après avoir monté une bonne centaine de marche.

« -James ! »

_Laisser moi partir ! _James se retourna néanmoins, pour se retrouver face à Hector et Matt qui semblait inquiets. « Est-ce-que ça va ? » Il tenta de prendre l'air le plus serein possible. « Oui ça va, merci. Je me sens juste d'humeur un peu…claustrophobe aujourd'hui! Envie subite de prendre l'air! » « On t'accompagne » lui dit Hector. « Et ce n'est pas négociable, Jamesie ! », crut-il bon d'ajouter lorsqu'il vit que James allait répondre quelque chose. Ce dernier grinça des dents. « Oui _maman_ ».

Arrivés à la surface, ils eurent la bonne surprise de croiser Roxanne et Julie en train de débattre sur –semblait-il- l'origine du norvégien à crête blanche. _Intéressant_… se dit James non sans ironie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les trois ? » demanda Roxanne lorsqu'elle les remarqua. « Vous séchez déjà des cours ? Si tante Ginny savait ça James… »

« -Ce n'est pas ça ! » dit Matt en lui coupant la parole, ce qui, au vu du regard noir que lui lança Roxanne, ne plut pas à cette dernière. « Jamesie ne se sentait pas bien du tout, alors on s'est dit qu'un petit tour en surface devrait lui faire du bien ! »

Julie suivait l'échange, un peu en retrait, intimidée par la proximité qui liait ce petit groupe de personnes. Si elle avait bien compris, James et Roxanne étaient cousins, et ils se connaissaient tous depuis au moins le début du collège. Elle regarda ensuite le dit James, qui paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir, blanc comme un linge. « Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi ou aller à l'infirmerie, non ? ». James parut surpris un instant, puis s'allongea dans l'herbe sans plus de cérémonie. « Non, ça va, je préfère rester ici et attendre que ça passe ». Il regardait Matt et Roxanne se disputer, puis demanda à Julie : « Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? vous n'avez pas de créatures bizarre à capturer, de devoirs à rendre ? » sa voix semblait un peu amer lorsqu'il posa cette dernière question, remarqua Julie. Elle s'assit à coté de lui sans aucune gêne. « Il y a eu un problème avec les épouvantards que l'on a attrapé ? » James manqua de sursauter et se fit la réflexion que la jeune fille avait hélas oublié d'être bête. Il se contenta de répondre vaguement. « Ouais. » Julie attendit qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. « Il semblerait que la chose qui me fasse le plus peur au monde, c'est mon père. » la jeune fille haussa les sourcils, et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis elle décida finalement que ce n'était pas à elle de lui remonter le morale, mais plutôt à ses amis, à savoir l'imbécile heureux qui se chamaillait gentiment avec Roxanne, et l'autre idiot qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents depuis maintenant –elle regarda sa montre- trois bonnes minutes.

« -ROXAAAAANNE ! » hurla t-elle sans prévenir, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire sursauter James et Hector qui la regardèrent comme si elle était complètement folle.

« -QUOOOOI ? » répondit Roxanne en hurlant alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre, détail qui ne manqua pas d'agacer James encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà : son tympan gauche n'avait pas apprécié le fait d'être situé aussi près de Julie, qui représentait à ce moment là une nuisance sonore plutôt… désagréable.

« -Mais arrêtez de crier toutes les deux ! Vous allez rameuter tous les moldus du parc ! » Roxanne lui lança un regard à la fois amusé et faussement fâché.

« -Jamesie, sois mignon, laisse les adultes parler entre eux. Tu disais, Julie ? » Cette dernière regarda James d'un air condescendant avant de dire :

« -Tu avais promis de me faire visiter le Chemin de Traverse en fin d'après-midi, tu te souviens ? » elle avait dit ça avec une voix de petite fille à laquelle même James n'aurait pas pu dire non. Roxanne se frappa le front avec exagération « Mais oui c'est vrai ! Désolée Julie, vient, on y va tout de suite ! » elle alla vers elle et lui prit la main « vient, on va transplaner ensemble, puisque tu ne sais pas encore ou c'est ». Avant que les garçons n'aient pu esquisser le moindre geste, elles disparurent dans un _crac_ sonore.

_Enfin un peu de calme_, se dit James.

Comme il se trompait.


	2. Petit meurtre à l'anglaise

**Chapitre 2 : Petit meurtre à l'anglaise**

Julie et Roxanne apparurent juste devant le magasin de farces et attrapes Weasley & Weasley. Julie fut d'abord surprise par la devanture du magasin, de laquelle s'échappait des étincelles de toutes les couleurs et des volutes de fumée colorée.

« -C'est le magasin de mon père » précisa Roxanne en arborant un sourire fier. « Allons y faire un tour, j'ai quelques petites choses à acheter » ajouta t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle lui attrapa la main et elles entrèrent dans le magasin bondé et extrêmement bruyant. Roxanne alla directement vers l'arrière-boutique, là où se trouvait un jeune homme roux qui semblait un peu plus âgé qu'elles deux. Il leva la tête et dit :

« -Roxou ! Tu daignes enfin venir voir ton frère préféré lorsqu'il garde la boutique ? Je commençais à penser que ce jour n'arriverait jamais ! » di t-il d'un ton mélodramatique. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Julie qui était en train de se faire mordre les doigts par un Boursouf à la fourrure rose pâle. «- Tu as ramené une amie ? »

« -Oui, je te présente Julie ! » lui dit Roxanne en la tirant par le bras pour qu'elle vienne vers eux. Celle-ci sourit et se retourna vers la rousse. « Ce magasin est immense ! Et tu as vu comme les Boursoufs sont mignons ? » elle regarda ensuite sa main, là où l'un d'eux l'avait mordu « un peu violents par contre… » murmura-t-elle, légèrement vexée.

« -Tu les aimes ? » lui demanda Fred, le frère de Roxanne. « Prends en un ! Et je te promets une bonne réduction sur la moitié des articles du magasin ! » il accompagna son offre d'un sourire colgate et d'un mouvement de cheveux légèrement hautain. Roxane et Julie ne purent s'empêcher de rire en le voyant faire ça, et la française refusa néanmoins l'offre si _généreuse_ du jeune sorcier.

« -Au fait, où est papa ? » demanda Roxanne.

« -Il m'a dit qu'il avait à faire aujourd'hui. » lui dit Fred, se faisant plus sérieux. Il se rapprocha des filles et parla à voix plus basse « Je crois qu'oncle Harry lui a demandé de venir à son bureau ce matin. Et puisque oncle Ron n'est pas là pour aider à la boutique comme il le fait d'habitude lorsque papa n'est pas là, je présume qu'il doit aussi être en train de taper la discute avec eux. » Julie sursauta en entendant le prénom Harry. Roxanne lui avait expliqué vite fait son ascendance et le lien qu'elle avait avec le célèbre Harry Potter, et elle avait eu du mal à la croire au début, mais il semblait bien que cette histoire était vraie en fin de compte.

Roxanne paraissait préoccupée par ce que son frère venait de lui dire. Elle se dirigea vers une étagère et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper ce qui s'y trouvait. Julie lui lança un regard curieux lorsqu'elle lui envoya de drôles d'oreilles faites dans une sorte de plastique mou. « Oreilles à rallonge » précisa alors la rousse. « Une des meilleurs inventions des jumeaux Weasley si tu veux mon avis ! » Elle en prit au moins six paires devant le regard faussement outré de son frère « Ne te gêne pas surtout ! » et , tout en tirant Julie par la manche, sortit du magasin.

« -Tu as un plan ? »

Roxanne se retourna, franchement étonnée par ce que Julie venait de dire. Elles se connaissaient depuis moins de 24 heures et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été amie avec elle.

« -Oui. » répondit-elle. Elle décida de faire confiance à la sorcière brune qui marchait à ses cotés. « C'est bientôt Noël, et nous allons tous le fêter chez mes grands-parents, au Terrier. Ce qui veut dire que tous les adultes seront réuni, et même si c'est jour de fête, ils ne vont pas pouvoir s'empêcher de parler de tout un tas de trucs. » puis, comme si elle réfléchissait à voix haute « il y a quelque chose qui perturbe oncle Harry, j'en suis certaine. James aussi à l'air bizarre depuis un certain temps…

-James ? » la coupa Julie. Roxanne lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« -Oui, James. Je crois bien qu'il ne dort pas bien depuis un certain temps et… » elle hésita à poursuivre, mais continua néanmoins sous la demande muette de Julie. « Matt –le grand blond, tu te souviens ?- m'a avoué qu'il y avait eu un léger incident à leur cours de défense toute à l'heure. »

« -C'est-à-dire ? »

« -L'épouvantard de James, c'était… c'était oncle Harry. » dit-elle, gênée de trahir son cousin. Sa déclaration laissa un froid pendant plusieurs secondes, et Julie frissonna en pensant que ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout. Roxanne essaya cependant de balayer ce qu'elle venait de dire d'un geste de la main avant de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait pour Noël.

« -Je reste ici ! Le billet de train coûte trop chère pour rentrer chez moi et mes parents ne peuvent pas se le permettre en ce moment. »

« -Le billet ? Mais pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne transplanes pas, tout simplement ? » demanda Roxanne, curieuse d'entendre sa réponse. Julie avait l'air gêné et se dandinait sur place, essayant visiblement de trouver un moyen pour ne pas répondre à cette question. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas encore le permis de transplaner ? Roxanne attendit patiemment et Julie finit par lui dire :

« -Mes parents ne… disons qu'ils… »elle essayait visiblement de faire des efforts pour trouver ses mots. « Ils ne savant pas que je suis une sorcière » finit-elle par lâcher le plus rapidement possible, détournant les yeux dans l'espoir que Roxanne ne lui pose pas plus de question. C'était sans compter sur sa curiosité maladive de Gryffondor :

« -QUOI ? Mais… » elle baissa le ton, « comment est-ce possible ? Tu as pourtant bien étudié à Beauxbâtons, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'ont jamais rien remarqué ? »

Julie soupira. Elle pointa du doigt la glacerie de Florian Fantarôme « allons nous assoir, je n'ai pas envie de raconter ça sans avoir au moins trois pots de glace au chocolat à coté de moi, prêts à être engloutit. » Roxanne la suivit, impatiente d'entendre ce que Julie allait lui révéler, même si elle culpabilisait légèrement, voyant bien qu'elle lui avait un peu trop forcé la main.

« -En fait le système de Bauxbâtons est à peu près le même que celui de Poudlards, en ce qui concerne l'inscription, je veux dire » commença t-elle. « A la minute où un sorcier français né, son nom est immédiatement inscrit sur le registre de l'Académie, qu'il soit issu d'une famille sorcière ou moldu. Mes parents sont moldus » crut-elle utile de préciser. « Une lettre est envoyé aux sorciers de 11 ans pour leur annoncer la date de la rentrée et leur donner la liste des fournitures. J'ai donc moi aussi reçu cette lettre et j'étais tellement heureuse ! Moi qui ne m'étais jamais sentie à l'aise à l'école, je comprenais enfin _pourquoi_ ! Il faut dire qu'être traité de monstre toute la journée ne m'aidait pas franchement… » elle secoua la tête, essayant surement de chasser de mauvais souvenirs de son esprit. « Mes parents, eux, étaient loin d'être ravi. Ils ont d'abord crut à une mauvaise blague et ont jeté ma lettre. Sauf que ça n'a évidemment pas suffit : le lendemain, il y avait encore plus de lettres devant notre porte, et ainsi de suite. Ça a duré bien une semaine. Ma mère s'épuisait à chasser tous les hiboux qui se tenaient autour de la maison, et elle commençait vraiment à devenir… »elle hésita. « Hystérique. Mon père préférait rester au bureau pour ne pas avoir à subir ses crises d'humeur, et moi, je tentais en vain de récupérer au moins une lettre qui me prouverait que je n'étais pas complètement folle. Je ne te dis pas l'ambiance à la maison… » Pendant quelques minutes, Roxanne et Julie ne dirent plus un mot, engloutissant leur glace. Puis, la rousse, n'en pouvant plus lui dit :

« -Et puis ? » Julie sourit devant l'air gêné de son ami.

« -Et puis finalement, un matin, un homme s'est présenté devant la porte de la maison. C'est moi qui suis allé lui ouvrir. Il était jeune, la vingtaine peut être, et il était habillé de façon pour le moins étrange… »

« -Un sorcier ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire Roxanne. Son amie lui fit un clin d'œil avant de continuer.

« -Oui, un sorcier. Il est entré, presque de force je dois dire, et a commencé à parler avec mes parents. Il leur a dit que j'étais une sorcière, que je devais continuer mes études à l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons dans laquelle il était lui-même professeur. Tu te doutes bien que mes parents n'ont pas cru un traitre mot de ce qu'il racontait. Jusqu'au moment où le professeur Pouvelle –prof de sortilège, si tu veux tout savoir- a commencé à faire pousser des roses sur le tapis du salon. » elle s'arrêta quelques instants et dit plus pour elle-même que pour que Roxanne l'entende : « il a toujours été excessivement romantique… » puis elle continua : « Ma mère l'a très mal vécu. Elle s'est évanoui, mon père a fichu le professeur Pouvelle dehors et m'a envoyé dans ma chambre. Pendant une semaine mes parents ne m'ont pas adressé un mot et je ne suis presque pas sortit de ma chambre. J'entendais mes parents se disputer à travers la cloison, ma mère ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa propre fille était un _monstre, _accusant mon père d'en être coupable, je te passe les détails sordides. J'en avais tellement marre de tout ça qu'une nuit, je suis sorti en douce de la maison pour prendre un peu l'air. Alors que j'allais m'assoir sur un banc, une main a agrippé mon épaule. C'était le sorcier qui était venu chez moi. Je pense que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'étais heureuse de le voir à ce moment-là ! Nous avons parlé, je lui ai raconté l'ambiance à la maison, ma mère qui dépérissait… j'ai beaucoup pleuré aussi. » elle s'arrêta un instant, surement honteuse d'autant se dévoiler. « Le professeur me fit la promesse qu'il allait tout arrangé et me raccompagna chez moi. J'allai me coucher, et le lendemain j'eu la bonne surprise de constater que ma mère mangeait et me parlait à nouveau normalement, que mon père lui offrait des fleurs et qu'ils ne m'évitaient plus, tous les deux. Seulement… ils semblaient tous les deux avoir oublié que j'étais une sorcière. »

« -Un sortilège d'oubliette ? »

« -Absolument. Je ne l'ai évidemment pas tout de suite compris. J'ai fait profil bas quelques jours, attendant de voir. J'avais une confiance aveugle en ce que m'avais dit le professeur, il me paraissait inimaginable qu'il m'abandonne comme ça. Et comme par magie –elle sourit en utilisant cette formule- quelques jours plus tard, le professeur Pourvelle était à ma porte, habillé de façon très chic, et présentant une carte à mes parents qui le présentait comme était professeur d'histoire dans un internat pour jeune surdoué. Mes parents étaient fiers comme des paons, et après quelques vérifications d'usage –vive la magie !-, ils acceptèrent de m'y envoyer. Et voilà comment j'ai pu suivre une scolarité presque normale à Beauxbâtons sans que mes parents ne le sachent. »

Roxanne en avait le souffle coupé. Elle voyait bien maintenant que la vie de Julie n'avait pas dû être facile, et était révolté contre l'attitude des parents de la jeune fille. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu envie d'en parler et s'en voulait fortement de l'avoir pressé à le faire. Cependant Julie ne semblait pas lui en vouloir et elle continuait à manger sa glace comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis, Roxanne la vit lever le tête, froncer les sourcils, et fut surprise de l'entendre dire :

« -C'est très malpoli d'écouter les conversations des autres. » Elle fut surprise de voir James, Matt et Hector passer leur tête derrière la plante qui cachait la table à laquelle ils étaient assis, juste à coté de la leur. James prit un air penaud avant de sexcuser et d'avouer :

« -Désolé. On ne voulait pas vous espionner, on a juste entendu votre conversation par hasard… »

« -Et il ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit de changer de place ou de nous faire connaître votre présence lorsque vous vous êtes rendu compte que c'était une _conversation privée_ ? » Julie semblait visiblement énervée d'avoir dévoilé cette histoire devant eux, ce qui était compréhensible. « Vous promettez que vous ne direz rien à personne ? »

« -Ca me semble évident ! » précisa Matt, si se souvenez bien Julie. Les trois garçons s'invitèrent à la table des jeunes filles, et la française remarqua au passage que James avait l'air d'aller mieux. Roxanne raconta brièvement à son cousin ce que lui avait dit Fred, et ils se mirent d'accord pour monter une opération commando lorsque le moment serait venu. La rousse se tourna ensuite vers sa nouvelle amie, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

« -Puisque tu ne fais rien à Noël, ça te dit de venir au Terrier avec moi et de passer les vacances à la maison ? » Julie accepta l'invitation avec joie, heureuse de ne pas avoir à passer les fêtes de fin d'année seule, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait auparavant.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à se lever pour continuer de faire visiter le Chemin de Traverse à Julie, celle ce fit tomber son sac par terre, avec la maladresse qui la caractérisait. Elle se baissa donc pour ramasser ses affaires et au lieu de la voir se redresser, ils l'entendirent hurler de douleur. Ils se penchèrent tous vers elle, la mine inquiète.

« -Ca va Julie ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » lui demanda Roxanne

« -Tu as besoin d'aide ? » continua Hector alors que Matt et James essayait de se retenir de rire et de surtout ne pas se regarder. Cela eu pour effet d'agacer Roxanne, qui, toujours prête à défendre ses amis, se gonfla d'indignation.

« -Vous trouvez ça drôle de vous moquer de la souffrance des autres ? Vous avez quel âge, cinq ans ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, Roxou » commença Matt, plié en deux, alors que Julie gigotait sous la table.

« -Vous êtes vraiment immature tous les deux, c'est pas croyable ! » continua-t-elle

« -Roxanne…

-Totalement stupides et imbus de votre personne ! Quand je pense que nous sommes de la même famille, James, je me demande si…

-Roxanne ?

-…et je n'arrive pas à croire que vous trouviez ça drôle tous les deux ! Vraiment ! Que direz oncle Harry et tante Ginny s'ils te voyaient…

-ROXANNE ! » la dite Roxanne se tourna vers Julie, qui toujours sous la table, lui montrait ses cheveux broussailleux. « Tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ? Ils se sont coincés quelque part… » Légèrement honteuse, celle-ci évita soigneusement le regard de son cousin et de son meilleur ami qui s'était fait narquois, et essaya de décoincer la crinière de son amie sans trop lui faire de mal. Une fois cela fait, Julie se releva en rougissant. Elle remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et essaya de garder la face avant de dire le plus dignement possible :

« - Sans commentaires. »

Les cinq amis se dirigèrent donc vers la ménagerie magique, que Julie voulait absolument visiter. Les garçons avaient décidé de suivre les filles (pour leur servir de garde du corps selon Matt, ce qui avait fait rougir Roxanne), et Julie apprit qu'ils voulaient tous les trois devenir aurors et qu'ils étaient en effet amis depuis le collège. James et Hector avaient été envoyés à Gryffondor, et Matt quant à lui, était un ancien Serdaigle, ce qui étonna la jeune fille. Elle se demandait dans quelle maison elle serait allé si elle avait été une élève de Poudlard, et elle fit part de sa pensée à Roxanne. James qui l'avait entendu lui signala que la maladresse était un trait de caractère qui l'aurait envoyé directement à Poufsouffle, Roxanne lui donna une violente claque sur le bras alors qu'Hector ricanait peu discrètement et que Matt tentait de séparer les deux cousins. _La voix de la sagesse_, se dit Julie sans y croire vraiment. Ils rentrèrent dans l'animalerie et se séparèrent.

Julie fut déçue de ne pas croiser de créatures plus inhabituelles. Pour elle qui venait d'une famille de moldu, le monde de la magie était toujours plein de surprises et recelait de découvertes incroyables.

Elle fit rapidement le tour de la boutique avant de se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait perdu les autres. Essayant de garder son calme, _pleurer serait stupide, on se reprend ma fille_, s'efforça-t-elle de penser, elle sortit du magasin et atterrit sur les fesses _pour changer. _Elle se rendit alors compte que la personne qui lui était rentré dedans n'était autre que James Potter et ne put retenir un cri de joie. Celui-ci eut un sourire narquois :

« -Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi contente de me voir Julie. C'est pour ça que tu m'as sauté dessus ? » la jeune fille perdit un peu son sourire en entendant les sarcasmes du garçon qui se trouvait en face d'elle et qui l'aida à se relever. Elle dépoussiéra son jean avant de le regarder et de lui dire :

« -Ne dit pas de bêtises James, je suis juste contente parce que je ne trouvais plus personne. » Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et ses yeux bleus la fixèrent « Tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas avec les autres ? » « Non » répondit-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas un drame, on va les retrouver ! N'est-ce pas ? » James pencha la tête sur le coté et pointa du doigt la foule de gens qui se pressait sur le Chemin de Traverse. « Je ne pense pas. On a cas aller au Chaudron Baveur, c'est là bas qu'on se retrouve lorsqu'on se perd. » Julie suivit donc James, trop heureuse de ne pas être totalement seule, perdue au milieu de la foule. Elle en profita pour s'allumer une cigarette, et James la regarda faire sans rien dire, bien qu'elle puisse lire la curiosité sur son visage.

Alors qu'ils allaient arriver à destination, James s'arrêta brusquement. Julie le regarda avec étonnement, avant de tourner la tête dans la même direction que lui. Un homme traversait souplement la foule, une grande cape noir jetée sur son corps et une capuche cachant son visage. Il tourna et prit l'allée des Embrumes. La jeune fille donna une tape à James afin qu'il lui explique ce à quoi il pensait.

« -J'ai l'impression que j'ai déjà vu ce type quelque part » Il semblait hésiter. Lasse, Julie secoua la tête et lui dit :

« -On le suit ? » James ne s'y attendait pas, mais sans se concerter ils se dirigèrent vers la rue malfamée. Le jeune homme expliqua rapidement à la brune qu'il était dangereux de se promener ici. « De plus, cette rue est peu fréquentée et nous ne sommes pas assez discret » Il pesta et sortit une sorte de cape fluide et légère de son sac. Il s'enveloppa dedans et disparut, sous l'air ahuri de Julie. « -Tu viens ? » dit il, agacé. Julie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rentra sous la cape, se serrant à James pour être sûre que personne ne les remarque.

Ils suivirent l'inconnu qui entra dans un bâtiment délabré et pestèrent lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'entrer. James remarqua néanmoins que du toit d'en face, il pourrait voir la pièce dans laquelle l'inconnu semblait être entré. Lui et Julie escaladèrent rapidement l'immeuble et avaient à présent une vue parfaite. L'inconnu avait gardé sa capuche et il ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage, mais il reconnut cependant la personne qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Il eut un hoquet de peur lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils étaient en train d'espionner un ex mangemort. _Gregory Goyle. _James frissonna et Julie remarqua son trouble. Elle chuchota :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« -L'homme qui vient d'ouvrir est un ancien mangemort. Mon père me l'a dit, et j'ai trouvé un trombinoscope des personnes suspectes et à surveiller dans son bureau l'année dernière. » Julie haussa un sourcil. « C'est une longue histoire… » précisa James. Ils tournèrent à nouveau leurs visages vers l'appartement de Goyle. Celui-ci ne semblait pas à l'aise face à l'inconnu, et Julie aperçut sa main chercher sa baguette dans une de ses poches. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. De là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient entendre la conversation sui se déroulait un peu plus loin, mais ils avaient le sentiment que l'inconnu menaçait l'ancien mangemort, et que celui ci était tout bonnement terrorisé. Un bruit les fit sursauter. Ils entendaient quelqu'un grimper à la gouttière par laquelle ils étaient montés. Quelqu'un les avait repérés ! Rapidement, Julie se releva et obligea James à faire de même. « Transplane, vite ! ». James paraissait incertain, trop envieux de connaitre la suite des événements qui se produisaient dans l'appartement d'en face. « Vite ! » Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, et s'ils n'avaient pas été cachés par une épaisse cheminée en briques, la personne qui était venu leur rendre visite les aurait vus. Lorsque celle-ci arriva là où quelques secondes plus tôt s'étaient tenu James et Julie, elle soupira. La capuche que la jeune femme avait jetée sur son visage ne put cacher le sourire qu'elle eut en direction de l'homme à la cape noir qui la fixait lui aussi. _Tout se passait selon le plan._

James et Julie ne parlèrent pas de leur escapade dans l'Allée des Embrumes lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leurs amis respectifs au Chaudron Baveur. Julie tremblait encore et James lui offrit une Bièraubeurre pour la calmer, ce qui lui valut un clin d'œil de la part d'Hector. _Imbécile_, se dit James. Ils décidèrent de se séparer ensuite, chacun voulant rentrer chez lui. Roxanne proposa à Julie de dormir chez elle, et celle-ci lui en fut reconnaissante, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à être seule dans son studio minuscule et délabré. James quant à lui, transplana directement devant chez lui et monta dans sa chambre. Il réfléchissait. Pourquoi cet inconnu lui paraissait si familier, l'avait-il déjà vu quelque part ? Il en était toujours à ces questionnements lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

«- Entrez » dit-il. Albus passa sa tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte et le regarda longuement avant de se décider à entrer réellement. James était parfois surpris de la ressemblance qui existait entre son frère et lui. On les prenait souvent pour des jumeaux, bien que James dépasse son frère d'une demi-tête et qu'il ait des traits moins fins. Sans oublier les yeux verts d'Albus, alors que ceux de son aîné étaient bleus (comme la plupart des Weasley).

« -Oui ? » Albus semblait gêné et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, signe flagrant de nervosité chez les hommes de la famille Potter.

« -J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé à la Mine aujourd'hui… » James soupira et attendit la suite. « Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. » Cette fois ci, James n'en revint pas. Son petit frère qui ne pouvait pas retenir ses remarques sarcastiques plus de deux minutes en sa présence s'inquiétait pour lui. Il _s'inquiétait_ pour lui !

_C'est mignon._

James se promit néanmoins qu'il nierait jusqu'à la mort le fait d'avoir pensé ça à ce moment-là. Pas assez masculin, selon lui. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées au clair et dit :

« -Ca va Alby, ça va. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est papa qui est apparu devant moi. Il ne m'a pourtant jamais traumatisé... » dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. Albus rit avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule et de lui dire :

« -Tu comptes lui en parler ? » Le visage de James devint tout de suite plus sérieux.

«- Non. Tu imagines la conversation ? Salut papa, au fait, il se trouve que la chose qui me fasse le plus peur, c'est toi en train de m'assassiner ! Tu me passes les gaufres s'il te plaît ? » Les deux frères ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la scène.

«- A TAAAAABLE ! » Ils sursautèrent en même temps et se rendirent dans la salle à manger avant que leur mère ne leur jette un sortilège cuisant dont elle avait le secret. James mangea rapidement, alla prendre sa douche et partit se coucher. Son père qui avait beaucoup de travail au Ministère n'était pas rentré de la soirée, et il remercia Merlin pour cela. Il s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes et eu un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla et alla prendre son petit déjeuner, il trouva son père en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier. En première page, le gros titre indiquait :

_**Petits meurtres à l'anglaise, Gregory Goyle assassiné à son domicile**_

James lâcha sa tasse et son contenu se répandit sur la table. Il jura et lava rapidement les dégâts à l'aide d'un sort. Ses parents le regardèrent, surpris et il se précipita dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Une fois prêt, il sortit de chez lui et transplana dans Hyde Park, là où se retrouvaient généralement les étudiants en Créatures Magiques.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Julie.


	3. Little Mermaid

Blablabla…

Salut tout le monde ! Je veux juste remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, à savoir nerv et Eunolie, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mes deux premiers chapitres, même sans laisser de commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Nerv : J'adore le fait que tu es envie de lire la suite! Et au fait, merci de m'avoir signalé mon erreur dans le premier chapitre, je l'ai tout de suite corrigé ! La honte, quand même…

Eunolie : Contente que l'intrigue te plaise ! Bon, ça y est, maintenant j'ai la pression pour la suite… C'est vrai que le 2nd chapitre est moins détaillé que le 1er, mais j'avais tellement envie de mettre en place l'ambiance ! Je l'ai relu suite à ta review et c'est vrai que j'ai un peu laissé tomber le coté descriptif. Je pense que je le retravaillerai un peu plus tard, quand j'aurai moins la flemme. Et que mes partiels seront passés, accessoirement…

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre 3 vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Little Mermaid<strong>

_Julie ma pauvre, tu es une lopette_, se répétait inlassablement la jeune fille tout en se brossant les dents. Elle était chez Roxanne qui partageait un petit appartement avec sa cousine Rose. Celle-ci avait tout de suite plût à Julie, qui admirait sincèrement le caractère perspicace de la rousse ainsi que sa façon butée de toujours vouloir avoir raison. Roxanne lui avait néanmoins fait comprendre qu'à la longue ce trait de personnalité pouvait facilement devenir lassant.

Elle se lança un grand jet d'eau glacé à la figure pour reprendre ses esprits. Il y avait des choses bien plus graves auxquelles il fallait penser. Un homme avait été _assassiné_. Pire ! Un homme avait été assassiné, et James et elle, se croyant malins, avaient eu l'excellente idée de jouer aux espions, et de suivre la personne qui avait surement commis le meurtre. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas assistés à la scène, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Julie. Ce qui la ramenait inlassablement à ce qu'elle se disait une minute plus top, à savoir : _Julie ma pauvre, tu es une lopette_.

Lorsque le matin même elle s'était réveillée après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à bavarder avec Roxanne et Rose, elle n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué le titre à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier qui était posé sur la table basse. Elle avait mangé, avait ri avec ses deux amie, s'était resservit du café, _gourde qu'elle était_, puis l'avait recraché entièrement en voyant le journal. Les deux cousines s'étaient inquiétées, mais la française avait prétexté qu'elle s'était brulée, avant de hurler qu'elle prenait la salle de bain en première et de partir en courant. Heureusement que Roxanne ne la connaissait pas très bien, sinon elle n'aurait pas manqué de s'apercevoir que le comportement de la jeune fille était tout sauf normal.

« -Julie, ça va ? » demanda Roxanne de l'autre côté de la porte. Julie grimaça légèrement. _Putain de merde._

« -Oui oui, tout va bien ! Je sors, dans trente petites secondes ! »dit-elle en s'essuyant le visage. Elle s'habilla ensuite rapidement et haussa les épaules avant de sortir et de demander à Roxanne si elle pouvait lui emprunter un tee-shirt, puisqu'elles n'étaient pas repassées par chez elle la veille. Elle se sentait un peu gênée de lui poser cette question, étant donné qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Roxanne. « Prend ce que tu veux dans l'armoire qu'il y a dans ma chambre » lui dit-elle en souriant. Julie la remercia et opta pour un haut noir à manche longue, passe partout, qui ne devrait pas lui poser de soucis pour bouger si jamais elle devait encore aller sur le terrain avec ses professeurs, ou si elle se remettait à jouer les catwoman en escaladant des immeubles avec James. Elle secoua la tête tellement fort qu'elle en eut des vertiges. _Plus jamais_ ! se rappela-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à Hyde Parc, Roxanne et Julie hésitèrent quant à l'endroit où elles devaient se rendre. Elles décidèrent de d'abord aller jeter un coup d'œil près du lac, voir si une personne de leur année et de leur classe ne pouvait pas leur dire quel était le programme de la journée. Deux semaines par mois, celui-ci se faisait au jour le jour, en fonction de ce dont les professeurs des autres sections avaient besoin. Besoin d'une plume de condor à trois têtes ? On envoyait un groupe d'étudiants en Créatures Magiques accompagné d'un professeur pour aller la récupérer, Merlin ne savait où. Quoi qu'en général, les demandes étaient beaucoup moins farfelues, avait expliqué Roxanne à Julie. Les deux autres semaines qui restaient, les étudiants avaient des cours de théorie sur diverses créatures qu'ils rencontreraient peut être à l'avenir. Julie avait été très étonnée de la façon dont fonctionnaient les cours à la Mine. A commencer déjà par la Mine elle-même !

Elle avait déjà eu du mal à comprendre que l'Institut se trouvait _sous_ le parc, ce qu'aucun plan n'indiquait, évidement. Elle se souvint qu'alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer et à se taper la tête contre un arbre, elle avait vu un peu plus loin un jeune homme plutôt séduisant soulever une plaque d'égout, et se préparer à sauter dedans. Bien qu'étonnée par la scène, elle lui avait couru après et il lui avait proposé (après avoir compris qu'elle était perdue et qu'elle était une sorcière) de lui présenter une personne qui suivait les mêmes cours qu'elle.

Julie arrêta de penser à cela lorsqu'elle arriva aux abords du lac, et qu'elle vit James en train de faire les cent pas, alors qu'une ribambelle de filles lui faisaient les yeux doux sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Lorsqu'il la vit, il marcha à grands pas vers elle et sa cousine, et, arrivé à leur hauteur, les salua brièvement. « Salut les filles. » il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à Roxanne et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir songé qu'elle serait également là. Il fallait qu'il parle à Julie sans que sa chère cousine ne s'imagine des choses.

«- Heu… Julie, je peux te parler une minute ? C'est à propos de… » il réfléchit cinq secondes « de ce livre dont tu m'as parlé à propos des dragons verts de Provence. » raté pour la discrétion, se dit-il. Roxanne le regardait suspicieusement :

« -Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux dragons, James ? » ne put elle s'empêcher de dire. Les mains de celui-ci devinrent moites alors qu'il se les passait dans les cheveux, essayant d'écraser un épi imaginaire.

« -Depuis que c'est bientôt Noël et que je tente vainement de trouver un cadeau qui pourrait plaire à notre oncle Charlie, qui, je te le rappelle, nous fait l'honneur de sa présence cette année ! » répondit-il, feignant d'être agacé. Roxanne baissa la tête, penaude.

« -Ca va, pas la peine de s'énerver, Jamesie. » elle regarda ensuite Julie « je vais demander à Patrick s'il sait ce qu'on doit faire aujourd'hui, je te rejoins ensuite. »

Une fois qu'elle fut parti, James soupira et regarda la française. Celle-ci se dandinait sur place, attendant qu'il parle en premier.

« -Tu as lu la Gazette ? » demanda-t-il.

« -Oui. »

« -Et… et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? » dit-il, ahurit par le calme apparent de la jeune fille. « On a failli assister à un meurtre, on avait le tueur devant nous, à quelques pas, et tu n'en a rien à faire ? »

Julie lui lança un regard noir, un tantinet agacé par les propos de James. « Bien sûr que non, espèce d'imbécile, je n'en est pas _rien à faire ! _Simplement, que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est plutôt à moi de te demander si tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle tu crois connaître ce type ! » James parut gêné un instant, avant de lui répondre sincèrement. « Je n'en ai foutrement aucune idée. Pourtant j'ai vraiment le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Une intuition… » Julie crut qu'elle allait s'étrangler.

« -Une intuition ? James, on a failli se faire tuer parce que tu as eu une putain _d'intuition_ ? Tu te fiches de moi ? » Le garçon s'énerva à son tour :

« -C'était _ton_ idée ! »

« -Tu en mourrait d'envie ! Ne sois pas d'aussi mauvaise foi, si je ne t'avais pas proposé de le suivre, tu l'aurais fait à ma place ! »

« -C'est faux ! »

« -C'est vrai et tu le sais très bien ! »

« -C'est totalement faux, et arrêtes de faire comme si tu savais ce que je pensais ! »

« -Qu'est ce qui est totalement faux ? » demanda Roxanne qui était revenu vers eux et qui les regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés.

« -RIEN ! » dirent les deux jeunes gens, préférant faire profil bas devant la nouvelle venue.

«- Roxanne, tu sais par quoi on commence aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda Julie d'un air plus doux que celui qu'elle arborait quelques secondes auparavant. « Oui », répondit l'autre, « On doit descendre voir le professeur Chauvard qui a des ordres de mission pour nous. »

Julie n'osa pas le dire, mais elle était contente de descendre dans les souterrains et de ne plus avoir à penser au gros titre du journal. Accompagnée de Roxanne et de son cousin, elle grimpa dans le wagon qui se présentait devant elle. Elle trouvait ce système tout simplement incroyable. Il y avait à la Mine des milliers d'élèves qui arrivaient tous les matins à l'Institut grâce au gigantesque réseau de plaques d'égouts (Hyde Park n'était pas le seul endroit par lequel on pouvait passer pour parvenir à l'école.), et aux kilomètres de rails qui reliaient ces mêmes wagons à la place centrale de la Mine. L'intérêt de prendre le wagon à Hyde Park était qu'il y avait moins de chemin à parcourir dans le bolide suspendu au-dessus du vide et lancé à grande vitesse, ce que lui avait fait remarqué Albus lorsqu'il lui avait montré le chemin.

Ils se séparèrent une fois arrivé à destination, et elle promit à James qu'ils reprendraient leur conversation plus tard dans la journée. Celui-ci lui lança un regard chargé de reproches et emprunta un des nombreux toboggans de la Mine. Roxanne en profita pour lui expliquer qu'il existaient des ascenseurs leur permettant d'accéder à différents étages, mais qu'en général les étudiants préféraient s'amuser et se rendre à leurs salles de cours en empruntant un toboggan, même si ce moyen pouvait paraître assez immature à première vue. Tout en lui expliquant le fonctionnement de l'Institut, elles se rendirent à leur salle de classe, la où en effet se tenait le professeur Chauvin.

« - Ecoutez-moi tous ! » dit-il, essayant de ramener le calme parmi ses élèves. Peine perdue. « SILENCE ! »

Les étudiants eurent la décence de se taire et de prêter une oreille attentive au professeur. « J'ai ici plusieurs ordres de mission que vous devrez accomplir avant la fin de la journée. Je vais vous demander de faire des groupes de trois, puis de venir prendre un papier qui se trouve dans cette boîte. » il montra la boîte qui se trouvait sur son bureau. « Une fois que vous aurez récupérer ce qui vous est demandé, apportez le directement au professeur qui l'a exigé et signez le parchemin qu'il vous donnera. Vous serez libre de partir après cela. Des questions ? » Roxanne leva la main. « Miss Weasley ? »

« -Vous voulez dire que nous ne serons pas accompagné aujourd'hui ? »

« -Absolument Miss. Vous serez en autonomie complète, et j'attends de vous un comportement irréprochable. Je m'adresse en particulier à vous Mr Finnigan ! » le jeune homme qui se trouvait au fond de la salle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et arrêta aussi tôt de parler avec sa voisine. « Pas d'explosions aujourd'hui, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Patrick Finnigan baissa la tête et acquiesça à contre cœur. « Bien. Vous pouvez commencer »

Roxanne et Julie se mirent bien évidement ensemble, et le garçon qui s'était fait remarqué par le professeur quelques minutes plus tôt les rejoignit. Il se présenta à Julie et lui expliqua brièvement qu'il avait fait sa scolarité à Poudlard, dans la même maison que Roxanne. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le bureau professoral et Julie attrapa un bout de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit leur ordre de mission. Le professeur de potion, Mr Logan, leur demandait de trouver une écaille d'être de l'eau, à leur remettre absolument en fin de journée. Julie haussa un sourcil. Une écaille de _sirène_ ? Vraiment ? Comment allaient-ils faire pour trouver ça ? Le petit groupe s'assit autour d'une table de leur salle et se concerta brièvement. Le plus simple était d'aller consulter le registre de la Mine, afin de se renseigner sur les êtres et de découvrir l'endroit où ils pourraient en rencontrer le plus rapidement possible. Patrick posa tout de même une question :

« -On ne peut pas simplement aller chez un apothicaire, acheter une écaille d'être de l'eau, la rendre au professeur avant la fin de la matinée et rentrer chez nous fissa ? » Roxanne parut outrer par sa remarque, alors que Julie se disait silencieusement que ce garçon semblait avoir parfois de bonnes idées.

« -Non mais ça va pas ? » Patrick se ratatina sur place en comprenant qu'il venait de dire une bêtise. « C'est un ordre de _mission_, espèce de Véracasse, nous sommes supposé savoir nous débrouiller en matière de créatures magiques, suffisamment bien en tous cas pour qu'elles acceptent qu'on les approche ! Et puis tu sais combien ça coûte, une écaille d'être de l'eau? » Son ami leva les mains, signifiant par là qu'il avait compris.

« -Ok, ok, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux Rox… » celle-ci haussa les sourcils.

«- Pas la peine de quoi ? »

« -C'est une expression moldu Roxanne » précisa Julie, « Ça veut dire pas la peine de t'énerver. » elle prit la peine de réfléchir et dit après un certain moment « Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que le lac de Poudlard était réputé pour son calmar géant et les êtres qui y habitent. On pourrait commencer par là non ? » Roxanne se tapa le front avant de serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« -Mais bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser avant, avec toutes les histoires qu'oncle Harry nous a raconté ! Julie, tu es un génie ! » Celle-ci rougit furieusement, étonnée par la ferveur de son amie. Roxanne avait déjà commencé à se diriger vers la sortie, pressant Patrick et Julie de se dépêcher. Il leur restait une dizaines d'heures pour rendre au professeur Logan ce qu'il voulait, et Roxanne n'avait pas l'intention de se prendre une mauvaise note pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à la Mine.

« -Il nous faut d'abord l'autorisation du professeur Mcgo » elle regarda Julie, « La directrice de Poudlard » Elle se rendit ensuite jusqu'à l'ascenseur le plus proche. « On va transplaner devant les grilles du château et demander à Hagrid de nous faire rentrer, puis on ira directement à son bureau. » Julie et Patrick ne pouvait plus en placer une tant Roxanne paraissait surexcitée à l'idée de revoir Poudlard. « Comme ça tu pourras voir à quoi ressemble le château Julie ! Il est magnifique ! »

Ils arrivèrent à la surface avec empressement (Roxanne) et avec soulagement (Patrick et Julie qui pensaient que leur amie cesserait son flot continu de paroles).

Ils transplanèrent ensuite directement devant les grilles du château, et Julie resta pantoise devant le tableau qui se tenait devant elle. Elle pouvait apercevoir derrière l'énorme portail en fer forgé, un parc immense dans lequel se promenaient quelques élèves ayant eu le courage de se lever tôt pour profiter des timides rayons de soleil qui perçaient à travers les épais nuages. En arrière-plan, il y avait une forêt sombre qui semblait entourer une bonne partie du domaine de Poudlard. Julie aperçut un arbre qui se détachait particulièrement du lot se dresser à l'orée des bois, et agiter ses branches et ses racines avec force. « Le saule caugneur » murmura Patrick en suivant le regard de Julie. Celle-ci continua de regarder le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle : un peu plus en hauteur, vers la droite, se tenait le château de Poudlard, toujours aussi intimidant et gigantesque. Pourtant, la jeune fille avait la nette impression qu'il se dégageait de la bâtisse un sentiment de paix et de de joie de vivre.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Roxanne, fière de son ancien Collège.

« -C'est magique » souffla Julie, un sourire aux lèvres, encore choquée par le spectacle qui se tenait devant elle. Roxanne lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de lui dire :

« -Contente que ça te plaise ! » Elle repéra ensuite une large silhouette qui sortait de la forêt interdite et hurla « Hagrid ! HAGRID ! » Elle se retourna vers Julie et Patrick qui attendaient ses instructions « Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Aidez-moi ! Il est complètement sourd, le pauvre, avec l'âge… HAGRID ! » Quelques élèves se retournèrent en entendant ses cris, et certains se regardèrent avec malice en reconnaissant Roxanne Weasley et Patrick Finnigan, qui avaient fait pas mal de bêtises lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. L'un d'eux se dévoua et alla chercher le garde-chasse afin qu'ils puissent arrêter de s'égosiller pour rien.

Celui-ci arriva peu de temps après, un grand sourire aux lèvres en reconnaissant les visiteurs.

« -Par Merlin, si c'est pas Roxanne Weasley et Patrick Finnigan ! » il les prit tous les deux dans ses bras essuyant une larme de joie qui coulait dans sa barbe hirsute. « Et qui est cette jeune fille qui vous accompagne ? » Julie, en premier lieu intimidée, lui tendit sa main avant de répondre :

« Julie Fontaine, Monsieur. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. » Hagrid laissa tomber Roxanne et Patrick et serra (ou plutôt broya) la main que lui tendait la jeune fille. « Une française, hein ? » demanda-t-il bien qu'il n'eut pas besoin d'une réponse. « Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid. Appelle-moi Hagrid, pas de monsieur entre nous ! » il rigola comme s'il avait fait une bonne blague et les trois étudiants, par politesse, se forcèrent à faire de même. Roxanne lui expliqua ensuite rapidement la situation, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Hagrid donna discrètement le mot de passe à la gargouille –_force et courage_, se répéta Julie- et leur souhaita bonne chance, avant de les laisser monter les escaliers de pierre. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois massif, et après s'être pris plusieurs coups de coude dans les côtes, Roxanne se décida finalement à frapper. Une voix sèche leur répondit et leur donna le droit de pénétrer dans la salle.

Derrière un bureau orné de napperons aux motifs écossais se tenait Minerva McGonagall, qui les observait d'un air sévère avant de les autoriser à s'assoir et de leur demander quel était le motif de leur visite. Encore une fois, ce fût Roxanne qui expliqua leur situation et qui pour conclure, lui demanda la permission d'aller explorer le lac dans le but de rencontrer les êtres de l'eau. La directrice leur lança un regard acéré avant de répondre :

« -Vous comprenez bien que c'est une demande délicate que vous me présentez là. Je ne peux pas laisser des personnes extérieures au château se promener dans l'enceinte du Collège sous prétexte que ce sont d'anciens élèves. » Julie cru un instant que Roxanne allait se mettre à pleurer. « Néanmoins » continua le professeur « Etant donné que vous êtes des élèves dans lesquels j'ai placé beaucoup d'espoir, et je suis certaine que vous êtes toute aussi méritante, Miss… » Julie rougit furieusement « … je consens à vous laisser aller explorer le lac, à condition cependant que notre garde-chasse vous accompagne. »

Roxanne retint un cri de joie alors que Patrick et Julie pouvaient recommencer à respirer. Celle-ci remarqua tout de même le sourire sournois qui se dessinait sur le visage de la directrice et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander si elle avait oublié de leur préciser quelque chose. « En effet, Miss Fontaine. J'avais oublié de vous demander lequel d'entre vous allez se dévouer pour plonger dans les eaux du lac. » Ils eurent tous un frisson. Il était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de _tous_ plonger_, _surtout s'il devait en rester un ou deux à la surface, prêt à intervenir si un danger survenait. Mais aucun n'avait eu le courage de demander aux autres lequel devrait se jeter à l'eau, et ils se retrouvaient maintenant bien bêtes devant le professeur qui attendait visiblement une réponse. Celle-ci leur précisa cependant que le lac était hors de danger, s'ils restaient suffisamment éloignés des strangulots et du calmar géant.

«- _Merci de nous rassurer professeur… » _ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Julie, alors que Roxanne lui écrasait violement le pied et que Patrick lui donnait un coup de coude peu discret. Ils prirent ensuite rapidement congé, pressés d'aller chercher Hagrid et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette satanée mission.

« -Roxanne ! » Celle-ci se tourna pour regarder la personne qui s'adressait à elle. Julie remarqua alors une jeune fille qui se précipitait vers elles et qui devait avoir entre 16 et 17 ans. Elle comprit qu'il devait d'agir de la dernière Potter encore au Château, dont Roxanne et Rose lui avait parlé la veille. La sœur de James était plus petite que ses deux autres cousines, ses cheveux flamboyants lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, elle fondit dans les bras de sa cousine, alors que les oreilles de Patrick avaient pris une jolie couleur pivoine. Lily se reprit en se rendant compte que Roxanne était accompagnée, et adressa un sourire à Julie, avant de faire un clin d'œil à Patrick qui semblait être au bord de l'évanouissement. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à ce que Lily Luna Potter ait tant changé en seulement 2 ans.

« -Salut Patrick ! » Nouveau rougissement de la part de celui-ci, qui tentait vaillamment de lui dire bonjour sans balbutier. Julie se présenta ensuite, puis Roxanne regarda sa cousine d'un air interrogateur :

« -Comment se fait-il que tu sois dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Tu n'as pas cours ? »Lily leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par le comportement soudain responsable de sa cousine.

« -Le professeur Flitwick a suspendu notre cours » commença-t-elle. « Un élève de sa maison est venu le prévenir qu'un quatrième année de Serdaigle est aux abonnés absents depuis quelques jours. Le professeur avait l'air plutôt inquiet alors il nous a laissé sortir, sûrement pour prévenir McGo et commencer les recherches. » Sa déclaration laissa un froid parmi les trois étudiants. « Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » demanda néanmoins Lily. Roxanne soupira et lui raconta alors toute l'histoire, voyant que ni Patrick, ni Julie ne montrait l'envie de le faire. Lily se montra toute excitée par l'idée de voir l'un des trois étudiants plonger dans les eaux glacées du lac et décida de se joindre à eux. Les quatre élèves allèrent donc rejoindre Hagrid qui les attendait aux bords du lac, avertit sans doute par le professeur McGonagall. Les jeunes gens se regardèrent. C'était maintenant que les ennuis commençaient vraiment.

« - Alors », dit Roxanne en regardant ses deux compagnons, « qui se dévoue ? »

« - Pourquoi tu nous regardes comme ça ? » répondit Patrick, prêt à défendre sa peau « ce n'est pas comme si Julie et moi étions les deux seuls concernés ! Toi aussi tu pourrais décider de faire preuve de courage pour une fois et t'auto désigner pour rentrer là-dedans ! » Il jeta un coup d'œil aux eaux sombres du lac, bien décidé à ne pas tremper plus d'un orteil à l'intérieur et espérant vraisemblablement que Roxanne prenne la mouche et ait une soudaine envie de prouver son appartenance à son ancienne maison. Celle-ci n'en fit rien.

« -N'insulte pas mon courage, Finnigan. Je _suis_ courageuse. Mais pas suicidaire. »

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda Julie, peu rassurée par ce que venait de dire son amie.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, Julie, McGo a dit vrai tout à l'heure, il n'y a _vraiment_ rien de bien dangereux dans ce lac ! Simplement… » elle leur adressa un sourire goguenard « je ne sais pas nager. » Julie et Patrick crurent qu'ils allaient jeter Roxanne dans le lac simplement pour vérifier ses dires. Ils se retinrent cependant et se regardèrent, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux.

« -Pierre, feuille, ciseaux ? » demanda Julie, ce à quoi Patrick acquiesça à contre cœur. Derrière eux, Hagrid, Roxanne et Lily les observaient, curieux de voir à quoi ce jeu ressemblait. Les deux élèves brandirent leurs poings, contèrent jusqu'à trois et ouvrirent leurs mains. Un cri de joie retentit.

Julie _détestait_ les jeux de hasard.

Elle respirait longuement, les yeux fixés sur le lac.

« -L'eau doit être glacée. »

« -Heureusement que tu es une sorcière. »

« -Je fais comment pour respirer sous l'eau ? »

« -Le sortilège d'aquabulle, tu connais pas ? » Julie darda un regard brûlant sur Roxanne qui lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, trop heureuse d'échapper à cette corvée. « Fais pas la tête Ju' ! Tu as joué et perdu, ce qui arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous, soit dit en passant » La française eu une soudaine envie de l'étriper.

« -Le plan est simple, Julie » commença Patrick, la prenant en pitié. « Tu plonges, essaies d'éviter de déranger les strangulots et notre ami le calmar géant, et tu te diriges vers le fond du lac. Il parait qu'il y une cité sous l'eau, qui abriterait un nombre incalculable d'êtres de l'eau. Tu leur demandes gentiment de te filer une écaille, et s'ils refusent, tente d'en trouver une dans le sable. Et s'il y a le moindre problème, tu envoies des étincelles rouges avec ta baguette. »

« -J'ai l'impression de me retrouver des années en arrière », dit Hagrid, ému bien que légèrement inquiet. Roxanne, d'un coup d'œil discret lui demanda de ne pas en dire plus. Julie n'avait pas besoin de savoir que lorsque son oncle s'était rendu dans le lac, pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, il avait failli se faire noyer par un banc de strangulots. _Inutile de l'effrayer._

« -Bon. » Julie s'était rapprochée du lac et commençait à enlever ses chaussures. « J'y vais. » Elle avança dans le lac, toujours vêtue de son jean et du tee-shirt que Roxanne lui avait prêté et constata _qu'en effet_, l'eau était _glaciale_. Elle pesta puis prit sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et se lança deus sorts : l'un pour qu'elle n'ait pas à souffrir du froid lorsqu'elle serait totalement sous l'eau, et l'autre pour pouvoir respirer normalement. Elle fut heureuse de constater que les deux sorts semblaient efficaces, et s'enfonça complètement dans le lac.

Elle dut nager une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'apercevoir la cité dont lui avait parlé Patrick. Elle pouvait en effet voir des ruines couvertes de mousse et derrière lesquelles semblaient se cacher une multitude de poissons plus étranges les uns que les autres. Mais nulles traces d'êtres de l'eau. Julie jura intérieurement. Est-ce qu'elle était en train de nager dans les eaux glauques du lac pour _rien_ ? Au moment où elle se dit cela, elle perçu un mouvement à quelques mètres d'elle. _Calme toi_, s'efforçait-elle de penser. Avec sa baguette, elle lança le sortilège lumos dans l'espoir de mieux distinguer la scène, et fut surprise de voir une étrange créature qui la regardait de ses grands yeux légèrement globuleux. _Un être de l'eau_.

Celui-ci devait être très jeune, puisqu'il était beaucoup plus petit que Julie. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il était visiblement effrayé par elle et qu'il s'était coincé la nageoire dans les nombreuses algues qui peuplaient le lac. Elle se rapprocha alors doucement de lui, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal, et tenta de démêler sa queue. Le petit être gigota un moment, puis comprit que la sorcière voulait l'aider et cessa de bouger. Dès qu'il sentit qu'il pouvait à nouveau nager librement, il fila dans l'eau si vite que Julie n'eut pas le temps de le suivre afin de lui demander une de ses précieuses écailles. Celle-ci jura intérieurement, pestant contre cette mission qui était en train de lui gâcher la vie.

Elle allait continuer son exploration, lorsqu'elle vit l'être de l'eau qui venait de la quitter revenir timidement vers elle. Elle le laissa s'approcher, et celui-ci prit sa main dans la sienne. Le contact avec sa peau fit frissonner Julie, qui constata qu'elle était incroyablement douce, quoi que légèrement visqueuse. L'être déposa quelque chose dans la paume de la jeune fille, puis repartit vers les profondeurs du lac. Celle-ci ouvrit la main et y découvrit une écaille scintillante briller. Elle ne revenait pas de l'intelligence et de la gentillesse de l'être qu'elle avait eu la chance de croiser.

Rapidement, elle remonta à la surface de l'eau, et fut heureuse de pouvoir respirer un peu d'air frais. Elle constata qu'elle était très éloignée du bord et que ses amis ne la voyaient même pas de là où ils étaient. Elle commença donc à les rejoindre à la brasse, lorsqu'elle perçu quelque chose de non identifié à la surface de l'eau. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? » Curieuse, elle se rapprocha de la forme et cru d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une grosse plante flottant a la surface. Évidemment, il n'en était rien. C'était un corps qui dérivait sur l'eau. Le cadavre d'un jeune garçon qui, d'après la cravate attaché à son coup, était à Serdaigle.

Julie eu la réaction la plus saine que l'on puisse avoir dans ce genre de situation. Elle hurla, oubliant un instant que les strangulots du lac n'aimaient pas être dérangés.

Elle s'en souvint lorsqu'elle sentit un tentacule lui attraper la cheville.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous plut!<br>Pas de chapitre avant la semaine prochaine (Il faut bien que je profite de mon weekend, n'est-ce pas !), n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous en avez !

Bonne journée à tous !


	4. Chocogrenouilles et mots fléchés

**Blablabla...**

****Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire jusque là, et à Eunolie et nerv pour leurs commentaires ! Je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que mes chapitres vous plaisent, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui là !  
>Voilà voilà, évidement n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, que ce soit positif ou négatif, je serai heureuse d'améliorer ma fic !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Chocogrenouilles et mots fléchés <strong>

Peu après que Julie ait été entraîné dans l'eau par une dizaine de strangulots, James Potter entendit son nom être prononcé alors qu'il suivait un cours particulièrement passionnant, qui traitait de la façon dont il fallait appréhender un sorcier suspecté de magie noire. Il leva la tête du parchemin sur lequel il était en train de prendre des notes et la tourna vers Matt, qui était à sa droite. Celui-ci, comme lui, avait de l'encre plein les mains et semblaient absorbé par les propos de leurs professeur. James se retourna donc sur sa chaise afin de regarder Hector qui l'observait depuis qu'il avait cessé d'écrire sur son parchemin.

« -James ! » dit-il en chuchotant. « Regarde dans la poche de ta veste ! Ton miroir !»

_Mon miroir. _L'aîné de la famille Potter oubliait en permanence qu'il avait le moyen de communiquer instantanément avec son frère et sa sœur grâce aux miroirs à double face que leur avait offert leur père à Noël dernier. En effet, le son qu'il avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt venait de la poche de sa veste. Il prit donc discrètement l'objet et regarda la personne qui était en train de l'appeler. Lily. Celle-ci avait les traits tirés et semblait plus blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine (expression moldu qu'utilisait souvent son père lorsque l'occasion se présentait.) Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges ce qui mit James mal à l'aise, ne sachant jamais quoi faire lorsqu'il était en face d'une personne qui avait pleuré. Il murmura de façon à ce que son professeur ne puisse l'entendre :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Lily ? » puis, culpabilisant d'avance de lui dire ça « Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis en cours là. » Les yeux de sa sœur brillèrent d'avantage, et James regretta tout de suite ses paroles.

« -James… Je suis avec Roxanne. » James fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que sa cousine faisait à Poudlard ? Et plus important, lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elle a eu un accident ? » L'inquiétude aidant, sa voix était plus aigu que d'habitude, et il oublia même qu'il était en plein milieu d'un cours et que son professeur pouvait l'entendre. Celui-ci se détourna du tableau sur lequel il était en train d'inscrire les différentes étapes d'une arrestation faite dans les règles de l'art.

« Mr Potter, je sais bien que votre apparence vous est _extrêmement_ chère, et que votre égo surdimensionné ne supporterait pas qu'un seul de vos épis ne soit pas correctement placé sur votre crâne démesurément enflé… » James avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarque et ne s'en formalisa pas, plutôt concentré sur l'air inquiet de Lily « …mais je vous prierez de contrôler vos pulsions narcissiques pendant mon cours et de ranger votre miroir de poche. » Le professeur Adams fit mine de réfléchir un instant. « Bien entendu, vous pouvez également quitter mon cours, si tant est que vous ne craigniez pas le zéro pointé que je vous mettrai et qui sera affiché sur votre bulletin de fin de semestre. » Il paraissait extrêmement satisfait de sa remarque et s'apprêtait à reprendre son cours lorsque James se leva vivement, rangea ses affaires, et parti de la salle en courant. Matt et Hector hésitèrent à le suivre mais renoncèrent lorsqu'ils virent leur professeur virer au rouge et crisper les poings.

James prit le premier toboggan qu'il vit, son miroir toujours à la main, et arrêta sa chute en plein milieu de la descente :

« -_Via lucis_ » dit-il à voix basse. Autour de lui, il sentit les parois trembler, et finalement un autre toboggan apparut, plus étroit que le premier. Il l'emprunta et atterrit dans une petite pièce cosy, dont le sol était recouvert de tapis et de coussins : l'endroit où se retrouvaient James et ses deux meilleurs amis lorsqu'ils avaient envie d'être seulement entre eux.

Il regarda à nouveau Lily.

« - Explique-toi. » Ce n'était assurément pas la meilleure façon de s'adresser à elle alors qu'elle semblait littéralement folle d'inquiétude, mais James venait de se faire ridiculiser par son professeur devant toute sa classe et cela l'avait touché plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

« -Tu ne vas pas avoir de problème avec Adams ? » lui demanda Lily d'une petite voix, oubliant quelques instants la raison pour laquelle elle avait appelé James. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« -Tu sais bien qu'il me hait depuis qu'il a été renvoyé du service des aurors et que papa a pris le poste de chef. J'ai l'habitude, il aurait trouvé une autre raison pour me coller un zéro même si j'étais resté. Dis-moi plus tôt pourquoi tu fais cette tête. » Lily prit de nouveau un air grave.

« -Oh James ! Ce n'est pas à propos de Roxanne, elle va bien. C'est Julie… » James haussa un sourcil. _Julie_ ? Il ne savait même pas que Lily et elle se connaissaient. Il ne savait même pas que Julie allait à Poudlard aujourd'hui, et il ne voyait pas _pourquoi_ Lily lui parlait de Julie et semblait désolée pour lui, alors qu'elle et lui n'étaient même pas vraiment _amis_. « Julie… » continua Lily, sans remarquer le trouble de son frère « elle a été attaquée par des strangulots. Elle a trouvé un cadavre et… C'est… c'est une longue histoire, elle est à l'infirmerie en ce moment même. Quand elle a été sortie du lac, elle m'a demandé de te transmettre un message, juste avant de perdre connaissance. »

_Bon d'accord_, se dit James.

Julie et lui n'étaient pas amis, mais il avait entendu « _strangulot »_, « _cadavre »_, « _infirmerie »_ et « _lac »_ dans la même phrase, ce qui lui suffisait pour comprendre que vraisemblablement la française s'était encore mise dans la merde et que cette fois ci, elle ne s'en était pas sorti totalement indemne. L'inquiétude, qui avait disparu lorsqu'il avait compris que Roxanne et Lily n'étaient pas en danger, revint lui serrer la gorge. Oui, James était _un peu_ inquiet pour elle et il ne l'avouerait _jamais_ !

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » demanda-t-il, tentant de contrôler sa voix pour qu'elle ne devienne pas plus aiguë.

« -Elle m'a dit… » Commença Lily, faisant durer le suspense, « elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle avait eu une intuition. » James crut un instant qu'il allait brises le miroir qu'il avait entre les mains en le balançant le plus fort possible contre un mur.

« -Et c'est tout ? » il faisait à présent les cent pas dans la petite pièce. « Oui » lui répondit Lily. « Elle va être transférée à Ste Mangouste d'ici quelques minutes, tu devrais aller la voir quand tu auras le temps. » James lui dit qu'il le ferait, et prit congé rapidement. Il s'assit ensuite en tailleur et réfléchit. Julie avait eu une intuition. Autrement dit, soit elle avait utilisé les quelques secondes de conscience qui lui restait pour se foutre de sa gueule, soit elle avait voulu lui faire parvenir un message sans que sa sœur ne découvre de quoi il s'agissait. James préféra opter pour la seconde solution (Julie ne pouvait pas être _aussi_ dingue !) et se rappela que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlés d_'intuition_, c'était ce matin même lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés au sujet de l'inconnu. L'inconnu ! James se mit une gifle tellement c'était évident. Julie pensait que c'était l'inconnu qui avait fait le coup, mais ça ne tenait pas la route. Pourquoi assassiner un môme de 14 ans, après avoir tué un mangemort ? Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Julie à penser cela alors que strictement rien ne lui donnait la moindre indication à ce propos ?

Puis James se revit sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques jours plus tôt, son instinct le poussant à suivre cet homme alors qu'il ne paraissait pas plus suspect qu'un autre dans la foule immense qui se pressait entre les magasins. Peut-être Julie avait-elle ressentit le même genre de sentiment en voyant le corps du gamin ? Le jeune homme eu un frisson en pensant à cela. Il devait aller rendre visite à Julie à Ste Mangouste, pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas été trop amochée et traumatisée. Même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, il lui devait bien ça : après tout ils avaient tous les deux suivi ensemble le sorcier probablement le plus recherché de Grande-Bretagne.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Julie, après avoir hurler le plus fort possible, se mit brutalement la main sur la bouche. Les strangulots ! A peine avait-elle pris conscience du danger qu'un tentacule s'était enroulé autour de sa cheville, et qu'une force surhumaine l'entraînait dans le fond du lac. Julie, surprise, lâcha sa baguette et tenta de toutes ses forces de regagner la surface, évitant de regarder les créatures qui étaient en train de la avait juste eu le temps de remarquer qu'elles étaient particulièrement laides, fortes, et visiblement méchantes.

_Dieu, Merlin, Allah, Bouddha ou qui que ce soit, au secours ! _

Julie n'avait jamais été très religieuse, mais ce dit que si des éléments mystiques voulaient soudainement prouver leur existence, le moment été tout trouvé. Aucune d'entre elles ne se manifesta, et Julie était à présent en train de s'étouffer, l'air lui manquant, et les strangulots l'attirant d'avantage vers le fond du lac. Elle entendit un léger crac tandis qu'une des bestiole serrait ses tentacules autour de son coup. Elle continua néanmoins à se débattre, enfonçant ses ongles dans les tentacules qui commençaient à être de plus en plus nombreux autour d'elle, quand elle sentit ses poumons se remplir d'eau. Au moment où elle croyait que s'en était fini pour elle, les strangulots relâchèrent leurs étreintes et disparurent dans l'obscurité du lac. Julie quant à elle continuait à sombrer, ses bras et ses jambes étant incapables de la ramener à la surface.

Elle sentit alors deux bras la tirer vers le haut et, à travers ses yeux à moitié fermés, crut percevoir une longue nageoire. Un Etre de l'Eau ! Un homme poisson était en train de lui sauver la vie, alors que son espèce était réputée pour ne pas vouloir à faire avec les humains. Il la porta jusqu'au bord du lac, et elle eut à peine conscience qu'on trainait difficilement son corps hors de l'eau. Comme si la scène se passait très loin, elle entendait Roxanne crier son nom et Lily hurler à Patrick d'aller prévenir le l'infirmière. Hagrid quant à lui, était en train de s'assurer que la jeune fille avait toujours un pouls. L'air revenait peu à peu dans ses poumons, mais sa tête lui tournait. Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières et d'une main tremblante tira sur la manche de Lily. Avant qu'elle ne soit attaquée par les strangulots, une chose lui avait paru évidente en voyant le corps du jeune garçon. L'inconnu était celui qui l'avait tué. Il l'avait même sûrement fait avant que James et Julie ne le croisent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle se dit qu'il fallait que James soit au courant, elle avait trop peur d'oublier le sentiment qui l'avait poussé à se diriger vers le cadavre pour en avoir le cœur net, alors qu'elle savait très bien que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ce même instinct avait sûrement poussé James à se retourner sur l'inconnu dans la rue marchande, et probablement était-ce aussi cela qui l'avait tant fait hésiter lorsqu'ils avaient failli se faire prendre sur le toit. La curiosité. L'impression que ce qui se passait le concernait directement alors que rien ne le démontrait dans les faits. Julie, sentant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir, tira Lily d'avantage vers elle.

« -Dit à James… » Commença-t-elle d'une voix rauque « … que j'ai eu une intuition. » La plus jeune des Potter la regarda sans comprendre, puis hocha la tête, juste avant que Julie ne tombe réellement dans les pommes et ne soit transporté à l'infirmerie.

Quand elle se réveilla, Julie était dans une chambre d'hôpital à Ste Mangouste. Le blanc des murs, ajouté à celui des draps, l'aveugla un instant.

« - Putain de merde. » Elle sursauta presque en prononçant ces mots. Sa voix n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Elle palpa son coup délicatement, tressauta lorsqu'elle sentit un gros bandage qui le lui enserrait.

« -Les médicomages ont dit qu'il était normal que tu ais cette voix là pendant quelques temps. Ils t'ont fait boire une potion pour que ça passe, et pour reconstruire ta trachée. Un strangulot te l'a pratiquement broyé en t'étranglant. » Julie regarda James qui était assis à côté de son lit, sur une chaise d'allure peu confortable. Elle ne put que sourire en voyant l'air blasé qu'il tentait d'afficher et se força presque à dire, en se moquant de lui :

« -Ce sont les premiers mots que j'entends et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ils sont rassurants. Merci James, pour ta courtoisie et ton amabilité à toute épreuve ! » James la regarda ensuite et sourit à son tour.

« -Content de te voir en pleine forme Julie… » Ils parlèrent un instant de tout et de rien, avant d'arriver à en venir au sujet de conversation qui semblait être le plus important, mais aussi le plus désagréable à aborder. James se jeta tout de même à l'eau.

« -Alors tu penses vraiment que notre inconnu a tué ce Serdaigle ? » Julie fut d'abord heureuse de voir que James avait compris le message qu'elle avait fait en sorte de lui transmettre, puis gênée de devoir lui parler du cadavre qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'eau.

« -Oui. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais j'ai eu cette impression au moment même où j'ai vu le corps » elle reprit son souffle, son cou lui faisait particulièrement mal et elle avait la désagréable sensation que l'intérieur de sa gorge irradiait. « Je sais que c'est étrange et inexplicable, mais je crois que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce qui se passe en ce moment, tous… » elle fit un geste vague de la main « …tous ces meurtres, nous implique directement. Toi et moi. »

James fut forcé d'acquiescer. Il s'était fait précisément la même réflexion en regardant Julie dormir. Il secoua brutalement la tête : il ne l'avait pas _regardé_ dormir ! Il n'était pas un être totalement niais et stupide ! Il se força à dire quelque chose d'intelligent, dans le but de cesser de trop y penser.

« - Je me suis dit la même chose. Mais je trouve que c'est particulièrement frustrant de ne pas savoir _pourquoi_ on se sent si concerné, tu ne trouves pas ? Alors j'ai pensé qu'on… » Un grand claquement de porte interrompit James en plein milieu de sa phrase, et Roxanne rentra comme une furie dans la chambre d'hôpital, suivie de près par Patrick. Elle fonça tout droit sur Julie et la prit dans ses bras.

« -Julie, je suis tellement désolée ! C'était une idée stupide d'aller dans le lac en solo, nous n'aurions jamais dû te laisser y aller seule ! » elle donna un coup de coude à Patrick qui grogna et rougit légèrement.

« -Roxanne a raison… j'aurais dû y aller avec toi. Je te demande pardon » continua t-il en se dandinant, mal à l'aise. Il se tourna ensuite vers Roxanne. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne sais pas nager…tu n'aurais pas pu l'aider de toute façons. » James haussa un sourcil.

« -Depuis quand tu ne sais pas nager Rox ? »

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce.

« -ROXANNE ! » Julie et Patrick avaient hurlé en même temps, et la française fût prise d'une quinte de toux monumentale. Roxanne essayait vainement de se cacher derrière ses cheveux, peine perdue.

« -Espèce de véracasse sournoise ! Face de serpent, tu nous as dit que tu ne savais pas nager pour que ce soit l'un de nous qui aille se les geler dans le lac ! » commença à dire Patrick, qui fût rapidement interrompu par Julie.

« -Du calme Patrick. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que ça finirait comme ça. » elle regarda Roxanne et lui adressa un sourire aussi grand qu'elle le pouvait. « C'est pas grave Roxanne, on s'en fout maintenant. C'est passé. » La rousse se jeta dans les bras de son amie et s'excusa encore une fois. James bailla bruyamment et dit d'un air goguenard :

« -Enfin. Vous avez quand même fait tout ça pour rien. » Roxanne se retint d'étrangler son cousin (un blessé dans la journée suffisait amplement) et se contenta de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule. « le plus important c'est que Julie aille bien ! » dit-elle. Celle-ci regarda Patrick et Roxanne puis leur demanda :

« -Quelle heure il est ? »

« -18h21 » répondit la rousse en regardant la montre attachée à son poignet.

« -Il nous reste un peu de temps alors. » Julie essaya de se lever de son lit, trébucha et fut rattrapée par James qui lui aurait bien mis une paire de claques si elle n'avait pas déjà été en si mauvais état. Quelle idée de bouger de son lit alors qu'elle pouvait à peine tenir debout ! Julie ne remarqua pas son air revêche, le remercia et attrapa son jean qui était posé en tas sur une chaise. Elle fouilla ensuite une des poches, et poussa un cri victorieux.

« -Je savais que je l'avais mis là ! » Elle exhiba alors ce qu'elle tenait dans le creux de sa main. L'écaille tant désirée. Roxanne se jeta sur Julie et la serra dans ces bras (ce qui devenait une habitude de plus en plus violente se dit James en retenant encore une fois la française qui s'était presque écrasé par terre, tant l'étreinte de Roxanne était forte).

« -Julie, tu es un génie ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais il fallait que je le répète ! Patrick ! » Patrick se redressa vivement, quelque peu inquiet par ce qu'allait lui dire la rousse. « Vient avec moi, il faut qu'on apporte ça au professeur Logan ! On en profitera pour lui expliquer la situation, histoire qu'il ne mette pas de mauvaise note à Julie parce qu'elle n'aura pas signé le parchemin. Combien de temps dois-tu rester ici Julie ? » La jeune fille brune qui était retournée sagement dans son lit, sous les menaces de James, haussa douloureusement les épaules.

« -Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je me suis réveillée à peine quelques minutes avant que vous ne défonciez ma porte. »

« -Une semaine. » dit alors James. « J'ai parlé avec le médicomage quand tu dormais, et il m'a dit que vue l'ampleur de tes blessures, ils allaient te garder minimum une semaine. »

« -QUOI ? Mais c'est complètement stupide ! Je vais _bien_ ! Un ou deux jours de repos suffiront amplement. Je vais aller de ce pas dire ma façon de penser à ce soit disant médicomage qui a dû avoir son diplôme dans un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue… » Roxanne et son cousin la retinrent et la remirent au lit avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

« -Sois raisonnable Ju'. » dit Roxanne. « Je viendrai te voir demain, mais d'ici là essaie de te reposer un peu, ok ? » Julie s'apaisa au contact presque maternel de son amie. « Ok. » promit-elle à contrecœur.

Roxanne et Patrick partirent de la pièce, emmenant James avec eux sous prétexte qu'elle devait prendre du repos. Julie respira un grand coup. Une semaine. Dans un hôpital. Seule avec soi-même.

Son royaume pour des mots fléchés !

Heureusement, Roxanne et Patrick vinrent rendre visite à Julie tous les jours, lui apportant des nouvelles des cours et des missions qu'ils avaient dû réaliser. La rousse précisa à son amie que le professeur Logan avait été impressionné par ce qu'il lui était arrivé et lui avait donné une excellente note, ce dont Julie se fichait éperdument (elle ne le dit pas à voix haute, craignant la réaction de Roxanne qui semblait y attacher beaucoup d'importances…)

Julie fût plus surprise par la visite d'Albus Potter, qui eut lieu un jour avant qu'elle ne sorte. Il rentra dans la pièce avec un énorme paquet de chocogrenouilles et salua Julie avant de s'affaler sur une chaise. Il lui sourit et dit :

« -Je sais, je sais. Tu dois te demander ce que je fous là ! » Julie se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'attraper le paquet de friandises que tenait encore James. _Chocolat_. « En fait, je suis venu parce que je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Et prendre de tes nouvelles, évidement. » Julie soupçonnait la seconde phrase de n'être qu'une formule de politesse…

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, Albus ? » Elle ouvrit l'emballage de la sucrerie et sursauta lorsqu'elle vit sa chocogrenouille bondir hors du paquet et s'écraser finalement contre le visage d'Albus. Celui-ci grimaça et la tendit à la française qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant la scène.

« -Content de te faire rire… » Albus se cala plus confortablement sur sa chaise et croisa les jambes. « Alors voilà. Je sais que toi et James vous êtes plus ou moins… proches. » Julie s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Albus leva la main, l'empêchant de l'interrompre. « Ne dis pas le contraire, il a été le premier à venir te voir quand tu as été hospitalisé. J'ai mes sources » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « James refuse de me le dire, mais je pense que tous les deux, vous mijotez quelque chose, et je veux savoir quoi. » Julie fût scandalisée par le ton supérieur que le jeune homme venait d'employer pour s'adresser à elle. Elle goba sa chocogrenouille et lui répondit :

« -Ton frère et moi ne sommes pas assez proches pour manigancer quoi que ce soit ensemble. Et si jamais c'était le cas - et ça ne l'est pas !- je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais. » Albus parût amusé par la réponse de la jeune fille et se rapprocha lentement d'elle.

« -Parce que je veux participer, bien sûr... » Julie rougit légèrement. Elle lui demanda de sortir de la pièce, prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle souhaitait se reposer. Une fois qu'il fût sortit, elle s'emmitoufla dans ses draps et tourna le dos à la porte. Elle était un peu vexée que James ne soit pas venu la voir de toute la semaine, le jour de son hospitalisation mis à part. Peut-être auraient-ils pût parler de la réaction de son frère ? Elle se retourna dans son lit et s'efforça à dormir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une semaine après que Julie ait repris les cours, James lui proposa d'aller se promener dans Hyde Park, histoire de pouvoir discuter tranquillement de leur inconnu du Chemin de Traverse. Ils prirent donc l'ascenseur et sortirent de la bouche d'égout perdue au milieu de grands arbres abritant une multitude de petits écureuils. Ils se calèrent ensuite contre le tronc épais d'un chêne, et James parla le premier.

« -Je crois que j'ai une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire pour glaner quelques informations concernant le tueur. » Julie se redressa aussitôt, très intéressée par ce que venait de lui dire James. Elle avait de plus en plus envie de savoir _pourquoi_ l'inconnu lui semblait si familier. Elle ne pouvait pas le connaître, elle était arrivée en Angleterre seulement trois semaines plus tôt ! « C'est un plan plutôt farfelu » la prévint James, sentant qu'il avait attiré son attention. « Et nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Si jamais on se fait attraper, on risque d'avoir à faire à une tripotée d'aurors surentrainés. »

Sa déclaration refroidit quelque peu Julie. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien à voir en tête qui soit si dangereux ?

« -A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » demanda-t-elle néanmoins, envieuse de connaître la suite.

« -Infiltrer le Ministère. » dit James en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Julie hésita entre rire ou lui crier dessus, puis opta pour la seconde solution, beaucoup plus défoulante.

«- Non mais t'es complétement malade ? Infiltrer le Ministère, tu t'es pris pour James Bond où quoi ? » James s'apprêtait à lui demander qui était James Bond mais elle l'en empêcha et continua. « Écoute moi bien, tu n'es pas un super héros et je ne m'appelle pas Lara Croft ! Nous sommes deux étudiants totalement banals ! Et d'ailleurs ça ne sert à rien de forcer la porte du Ministère si on ne sait pas ce qu'on cherche ! »

« - C'est pour _ça_ que tu aurais dû me laisser finir avant de hurler comme une harpie. » répondit James, vexé par la réaction de Julie. « Peu après que tu sois rentrée à Ste Mangouste, je suis allé fouiner un peu dans le bureau de mon père, chez moi. Je n'ai rien trouvé de bien intéressant, mais il avait laissé une note que lui avait envoyé un de ses stagiaires et sur laquelle il était écrit qu'il avait posé le dossier concernant le meurtre de Grégory Goyle dans son bureau au Ministère. » Julie était désormais toute ouïe. « Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller au Ministère tous les deux et fouiller son bureau pour retrouver le dossier. En plus, avec un peu de chance, on trouvera aussi pourquoi il avait convoqué les anciens de l'Ordre du Phœnix dans son bureau la dernière fois, tu te souviens ? » Julie acquiesça. Il y avait cependant un léger détail qui l'inquiétait.

« -Comment est-ce que tu comptes faire pour qu'on fouille son bureau ? »

« -C'est déjà tout trouvé. » répondit James en souriant. « Dans trois jours, le Ministre de la Magie donne une réception en l'honneur de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch qui vient d'être sélectionnée pour participer à la coupe du monde. Les employés du Ministère et leurs familles seront conviés, et la fête aura lieu dans la salle de banquet qui se situe quelques étages en dessous du département des aurors. Autrement dit, c'est l'occasion idéale pour y aller. On n'aura qu'à s'échapper discrètement et en profiter pour fureter un peu. » Le plan de James tenait la route se dit Julie.

« -Je comprends que _toi_ tu sois invité, étant donné que tu es le fils du chef des aurors. En revanche, j'ai peur qu'on est du mal à expliquer pourquoi je serai là-bas. » James sourit.

« -Je pense que personne ne posera de question. Mon père m'a déjà proposé de venir avec des amis. » Il hésita un instant, puis avec un air qui se voulait sûr de lui, il continua : « Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? » Julie sourit franchement.

« -Absolument. »

« -Alors dans trois jours, on va pouvoir fouiner un peu ! »

* * *

><p>Bon, bon bon... C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas énormément d'action à la fin, ça sera pour le prochain chapitre. J'ai toujours du mal avec les dialogues des personnages, alors si vous avez des conseil à me donner... vous savez ce que vous avez à faire !<p>

Bonne journée tout le monde !


	5. Et si James avait des problèmes ?

Salut, salut !  
>Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais eu autant la flemme d'écrire un chapitre... ce qui fait que le résultat ne me plaît pas énormément, et j'en suis vraiment désolée !<br>Comme d'habitude, merci à tout ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire cette histoire jusque là, et à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire. Ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir !

dylan42hp : merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite !

Nerv : J'espère que ce chapitre va satisfaire ta curiosité ! Concernant la famille de Julie, elle n'est pas venu lui rendre visite pour plusieurs raisons : pour commencer ils sont tous moldus et vivent en France. Ensuite, et c'est sûrement le point le plus important, ils ne savent pas que Julie est une sorcière ( je crois que c'est dans le chapitre 2 qu'elle l'explique à Roxanne). Alors bon, tu imagines la crise s'ils venaient rendre visite à Julie dans un hopital rempli de sorciers...  
>Et à propos du passé de James... J'entretiens le mystère !<p>

Eunolie : Ah, les guillemets... c'est une longue histoire ! Je suis incapable de les mettre au bon endroit alors j'en fous partout ! Contente de voir que la personnalité d'Albus t'a interpellé ! Tu me diras ce que tu penses de lui à la fin de ce chapitre !

Pour répondre à la question de Nerv, je compte publier un chapitre par semaine, sûrement le vendredi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (j'espère...)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Et si James avait des problèmes ?<strong>

James Potter tomba de son lit à cinq heures trente du matin. Il grogna peu élégamment et, les yeux encore à moitié fermés, se demanda ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Au-dessus de lui, son frère le toisait, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

« -Bien le bonjour frérot… » Murmura-t-il, ne voulant vraisemblablement pas que ses parents se rendent compte qu'il avait réveillé son frère à une heure aussi matinale. James se massa l'arrière du crâne et fronça les sourcils.

« -Quoi _encore_ ? » demanda-t-il, de fort mauvaise humeur. Cela faisait maintenant un peu moins d'une semaine que son frère le harcelait pour savoir ce qu'il _manigançait_ avec Julie. C'était bien le problème avec Albus : il avait toujours été trop perspicace selon James. Et même si, lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, l'intelligence de son frère les avait sorti de nombreux pétrins, à présent il commençait à en avoir ras le chaudron. Il n'avait pour l'instant aucune intention de demander de l'aide à Albus, et préférait largement s'occuper seul (ou presque) de la fouille du bureau de son père. James avait en effet le sentiment que moins de personnes seraient mêlées à ces histoires concernant l'étranger, mieux ça serait pour tout le monde. Surtout qu'il se doutait bien que si jamais le jeune groupe Weasley/Potter arrivait à glaner des informations auprès des adultes à propos des récents meurtres (lors des fêtes de fin d'année), lui et Julie devraient leur dévoiler tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Et cela provoquerait un bon gros remue-ménage. Alors non merci, James préférait de loin profiter de ses derniers instants de calme et garder tout ça pour lui.

« -Aller Jamesie, dit moi ce que tu prépares. » dit Albus. Il s'assit sur son lit et posa son menton dans le creux de sa main. « Je sais que tu as volé un plan du ministère dans le bureau de papa. Tu as aussi commandé une petite glace à l'ennemi chez Barjow et Beurk il y a deux jours et… tu as invité Julie au Bal du ministère qui a lieu demain. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit un rendez-vous amoureux –ce qui est dommage si tu veux mon avis, parce que _honnêtement_ Julie est plutôt pas mal et il serait temps pour toi d'oublier un peu Poudlard. Alors je pense que tu es sur une piste. » Il fit mine d'ignorer le regard noir que lui avait lancé James lorsqu'il avait commencé à évoquer le Collège et continua plutôt sur sa lancée, en abandonnant son ton inquisiteur et en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre. « Une piste, oui. Qui mène à quoi, je ne sais pas encore, mais je pourrais vous aider, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu ne trouveras aucun sorcier plus doué que moi en ce qui concerne la manipulation, le vol, le chantage… »

James soupira un bon coup. Il aurait été tellement plus simple de tout dire à son frère, de décharger un peu du poids qu'il avait sur les épaules, de lui parler de sa fatigue grandissante, du lien qu'il semblait entretenir avec l'inconnu, du meurtre dont il avait failli être témoin… il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et préféra se taire, se doutant qu'Albus allait perdre patience et s'en aller.

De son coté, Albus Potter n'en menait pas large. Il avait tout essayé. Tous les matins depuis presque une semaine, il se levait à l'aube pour harceler son frère. Dans les couloirs de la Mine, il apparaissait soudainement et l'attirait à l'écart afin de lui poser en boucle la même question. _Qu'est-ce que tu manigances James, avec Julie ? _Et Julie ! Parlons-en de Julie ! La française, comprenant qu'il ne cesserait de la poursuivre qu'à partir du moment où elle lui avouerait tout, le fuyait comme la peste. Impossible de la surprendre, et si jamais il leur arriver de se retrouver seuls tous les deux, elle prétextait une _envie pressante_ pour partir en courant le plus loin possible du jeune homme. _Les françaises n'avaient aucune classe_, se disait alors Albus. Pas moyen, donc, de lui tirer les vers du nez, et il avait dû déployer tous ses efforts sur son frère qui pour la première fois de sa vie lui opposait une résistance farouche.

James avait en effet toujours eu du mal à dire non à son petit frère. Une fois, alors qu'ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour aller à Poudlard, et que les deux garçons s'ennuyaient chez leurs grands-parents, Albus avait demandé avec insistance à son aîné de lui donner son nouveau balai. James n'avait même pas hésité une matinée avant de céder devant le regard (faussement) larmoyant du plus jeune des fils Potter. Plus tard, quand celui-ci était en 4ème année et son frère en 5ème année, l'aîné avait accepté de se faire passer pour le cadet et de se rendre à sa place à un contrôle de métamorphose qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réviser. Albus en avait profité pour sortir avec une jolie Serdaigle d'un an plus âgée à Pré-aux-Lards, et avait récolté un Optimal en prime. Et la liste de choses qu'avaient faites James pour son frère était encore bien longue.

Cependant, le fait que cette fois-ci il refuse catégoriquement de céder à son caprice, à vraisemblablement un jour du moment crucial, ne manquait pas de d'inquiéter un tant soit peu Albus. James aimait on frère, et c'était bien pour cela qu'il lui accordait toujours tout. Il prenait à cœur son rôle d'aîné, et s'il ne voulait pas lui dévoiler ce qu'il trafiquait avec Julie, le jeune homme avait bien peur que ce soit parce qu'il avait découvert quelque chose d'énorme. De dangereux.

_Et si James avait des problèmes ?_

Albus réprima un frisson désagréable. Il choisit de laisser son frère se recoucher, et alla faire de même. Lorsqu'il se glissa sous ses draps, il se promit que le lendemain, il ne lâcherait pas James et Julie de la soirée. Pas seulement parce qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à découvrir leur petits secrets, mais aussi parce que s'ils avaient des ennuis, il voulait être le premier à pouvoir les en sortir. Après tout, y avait-il quelqu'un de mieux placé qu'Albus Severus Potter pour s'occuper des affaires des autres ?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

« -NON !

-Julie, ne sois pas stupide, tu ne vas pas y aller en jean !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que ça serait très malvenu ! Et ça serait faire preuve d'un manque de politesse monstre ! »

Julie souffla un grand coup. Elle détestait quand Roxanne avait raison. Elle regarda les rayons du magasin dans lequel elle se trouvait avec son amie et lâcha un énième soupir.

« -Et cesse de rouspéter en permanence ! J'ai l'impression d'être avec mon père quand ma mère l'empêche de faire ses expérimentations sur mon frère... Quand je pense que tu comptais y aller sans même avoir de quoi t'habiller ! Heureusement que j'y vais aussi et que j'avais besoin d'une robe… »

Julie, comme d'habitude lorsque Roxanne se mettait à parler sans prendre le temps de vérifier que son interlocuteur l'écoutait, se mis en veille. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, alors que Roxanne, persuadée que son amie la suivait, sélectionnait des robes et faisait le tour de la boutique. Julie se prit la tête dans les mains. _James est un idiot_. En effet celui-ci semblait ne pas avoir prévu un tout petit détail qui allait pourtant leur mettre énormément de bâtons dans les roues. A savoir qu'une bonne partie de sa famille travaillait au Ministère _et_ était invitée au Bal. Ce qui revenait à dire qu'ils allaient devoir passer la soirée à guetter le moment opportun pour pouvoir échapper à la vigilance de tous les roux présents ce soir-là. _Imbécile !_

« -Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? JULIE ! » Celle-ci sursauta et tomba de sa chaise sous les regards moqueurs des clients. Elle jura et se frotta douloureusement le derrière.

« -Je t'écoute, je t'écoute ! Pas la peine de nous faire remarquer comme ça ! » elle attrapa une robe au hasard et jeta un regard courroucé à son ami. « Je vais l'essayer. » dit-elle en rentrant dans la cabine d'essayage. Au bout de quelque secondes, sa tête sortit derrière les rideaux et elle demanda à Roxanne, légèrement honteuse : « tu viens m'aider ? »

Roxanne la regarda d'un air vainqueur avant de se précipiter à son tour dans la cabine. Elle tenait dans ses bras plusieurs robes qu'elle voulait absolument lui faire essayer, et qu'elle lui ferait passer par la force s'il le fallait. Julie soupira un grand coup avant de se résoudre à faire tout ce que la rousse lui demandait. Elle ne ferait plus _jamais_ les magasins avec Roxanne Weasley !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dès son arrivée au Ministère de la Magie, la famille Potter avait été prise en photo sous toutes les coutures par une dizaine de journalistes présents ce soir-là. Comme d'habitude, Harry Potter avait légèrement vouté son dos, peu désireux de s'exposer à la furie des médias. Son visage avait cependant gardé un aspect calme et serein, et il avait accepté de donner une interview un peu plus tard dans la soirée concernant ses pronostiques à propos de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Sa femme avait bien évidement été sollicitée, ayant été l'une des meilleures joueuses de sa génération. Tout le monde se souvenait en effet de sa carrière prodigieuse en tant que poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead.

James quant à lui, avait préféré ignorer les crépitements des flashs et scrutait la foule avec espoir dans le but de trouver un visage familier. Son frère, juste à côté, souriait et carrait les épaules, trop heureux d'être au centre de l'attention. Il envoya soudain un coup de coude peu discret dans les côtes de James :

« -Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il en frottant la zone endolorie, agacé par son comportement.

« -Il y a Julie là-bas. »

James releva brutalement la tête et fendit la foule à la recherche de sa nouvelle amie, Albus à ses trousses, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face de Julie (accompagnée par Roxanne et sa famille, Angelina, la mère de la jeune fille, travaillant au département des sports magiques), ils ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un cri surpris. La française, contrainte par Roxanne, avait abandonné son jean abîmé et avait dû faire un léger effort vestimentaire.

« -Tu… ressembles à une fille. » dit inutilement Albus, la bouche grande ouverte. « Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors cette paire de…

-…ALBUS ! le coupa brutalement Roxanne en lui écrasant le pied avec ses talons aiguilles. Ça suffit, laisse Julie tranquille !

-Mais je ne disais rien de méchant ! Je disais juste tout haut ce que James pensait tout bas… » le dit James manqua de s'étouffer en entendant son frère et crût qu'il allait lui faire avaler sa baguette. Il se retint cependant, se contentant de le regarder d'un air navré et de se passer une main gênée dans les cheveux.

« -Comme d'habitude tu dis n'importe quoi Al... » il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille, voyant bien qu'elle était très mal à l'aise. « Julie, tu es très… euh…Féminine. » Roxanne secoua la tête et pouffa discrètement. _Féminine_. Albus, lui, s'esclaffa bruyamment et donna une tape dans le dos de son frère :

« -Y'a pas à dire Jamesie, tu es comme Papa ! Tu es aussi doué que lui pour parler aux femmes ! »

Julie quant à elle ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était exactement pour ça qu'elle détestait les soirées habillées. Elle n'était pas à l'aise en robe, et heureusement qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre son amie de la laisser y aller sans mettre de talons, sinon elle aurait eu bien du mal à ne pas se ridiculiser d'avantage en se dandinant sur ses engins de torture. Elle se souvint alors de leurs soit disant mission, et lança un regard significatif à James. Celui-ci compris et chercha un moyen pour eux de s'éloigner de sa cousine et de son frère sans attirer les soupçons.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas au goût de James qui les colla une bonne partie de la soirée, et qui en profita pour rameuter absolument tous leurs cousins présents à la table qu'ils s'étaient attribué. Julie avait envie de se taper la tête contre la table. _Pourquoi_ est-ce que James avait une famille aussi nombreuse ? Et _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'ils semblaient tous travailler au Ministère ? Percy Weasley était sous-directeur du département de la Justice Magique, la célèbre Hermione Weasley dirigeait la section concernée par les Droits des Etres et Créatures Magiques, son mari était un chasseur de mages noirs hautement placé, et bien sûr Harry Potter était le chef du bureau des aurors… elle leva la tête et fut éblouie par la marée de têtes rousses qui se tenaient autour d'elle. Pour passer le temps, et en attendant que James trouve une autre super idée pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper de là, elle se mit à les compter. Il y avait en tout neuf cousins Weasley/Potter assis à la table. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James qui semblait tout autant désespéré qu'elle, si ce n'était plus puisqu'il devait aussi se coltiner les questions indiscrètes de son frère qui le harcelait depuis le début de la soirée. N'en pouvant plus, Julie proposa donc à Albus de venir avec elle chercher des rafraichissements pour les autres. Son annonce fut très bien accueillie, et le jeune homme fut forcé de l'accompagner, sous les regards interrogateurs de James.

« -Je prends les choses en main ! » eut-elle le temps de murmurer en passant prêt de lui. James lui attrapa la main, peu rassuré par ce qu'elle comptait faire.

« -Tu comptes le lui dire ? » sa voix semblait inquiète, et Julie fut peiné de devoir lui répondre par l'affirmative.

« -C'est la seule solution pour que l'on puisse y aller. La soirée est bientôt finie, c'est le moment où jamais ! A moins que tu ne sois pas d'accord… » James soupira et hocha la tête.

« -C'est bon, tu peux y aller. » il lâcha sa main, et Julie rejoignit Albus qui l'attendait au comptoir. L'aîné des Potter eu un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'ils allaient mêler son frère à une affaire qui les dépassait tous. Il vit Julie discuter avec lui, et la tête de son cadet perdre de ses couleurs. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard inquiet, puis prêta de nouveau attention à ce que lui disait son interlocutrice. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, signe de nervosité, et finit par hocher la tête, acceptant visiblement de faire ce que la française lui avait demandé. Ils revinrent tous les deux en faisant léviter les boissons devant eux, et une fois qu'ils eurent finit de se désaltérer, Albus fit un clin d'œil assuré à son frère avant de lancer à la cantonade :

« - C'est moi où il n'y a pas d'ambiance ici ? Et si on allait réveiller tous ces fossiles et bouger un peu sur la piste de dance ? » Molly et Lucy, les filles de Percy semblèrent enthousiasmées à cette idée, et s'élancèrent sur la piste, entrainant avec elles Fred et Rose qui y allait en trainant des pieds. Roxanne, elle, les regarda avec suspicion.

« -Fais pas cette tête Rox ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué le mec là-bas qui n'arrête pas de te lancer des regards depuis tout à l'heure. » lui dit Julie dans une tentative de l'éloigner. « Vas-y, je te rejoins, le temps de reposer mes pieds qui souffrent le martyre à cause des ballerines que tu m'as obligé à mettre ! » Son amie lui souris d'un air goguenard avant de rejoindre ses cousins, et accessoirement le garçon plutôt mignon qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Albus leva les pouces dans sa direction et se pencha à son oreille :

« -Allez-y. On en reparle tout à l'heure. » A son tour, il alla sur la piste de dance et s'amusa avec Fred à embêter Roxanne en pleine tentative de drague.

Julie et James se retrouvèrent seuls à leur table, et s'éloignèrent ensuite rapidement dans le couloir qui menait à un grand ascenseur. James appuya sur la touche qui menait au département de la Justice Magique, et ils arrivèrent ensuite aux locaux du bureau des aurors.

« -Prends ça »lui dit James en lui tendant un petit miroir. « C'est une glace à l'ennemi. Quand nous serons dans le bureau de mon père, il faudra que tu la surveille, et normalement tu verras une silhouette se dessiner si quelqu'un approche. » Julie acquiesça et le regarda prendre un autre miroir dans sa main.

« -Et celui-là, il sert à quoi ? »

« -C'est un miroir à double sens » commença-t-il à lui expliquer. « On en a tous un dans la famille, alors Al pourra me prévenir si jamais il y a un problème. » Tout en lui disant ça, il força la porte du bureau de son père d'un simple Alohomora et ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce peu éclairée mais néanmoins spacieuse. « C'est partit. Veille bien à ne rien déranger, et assures toi de tout replacer comme c'était avant. »

James s'occupa des divers tiroirs du bureau de son père, tandis que Julie fouillait les différents dossiers qui étaient réparti un peu n'importe où. Harry Potter semblait manquer singulièrement d'organisation. Ils commençaient à perdre espoir, lorsque Julie poussa un cri victorieux, vite étouffé par le regard furieux que lui lançai James. « _Discrétion_ ! » chuchota t-il, alors que Julie baissait la tête en signe d'excuse. Ils se penchèrent ensuite tous les deux sur le dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains et qui portait le numéro 6583, « homicide de Mr Gregory Goyle ». Ils commencèrent à le feuilleter avidement, sautant les pages qui relataient l'enfance de la victime, sa participation à la Bataille Finale, son lien avec les Mangemorts… un détail capta leur attention, lorsqu'ils lurent que son meurtre n'avait pas de lien direct avec son statut d'ex Mangemort. James déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le dossier ajoutait qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin et que personne ne pouvait donner d'indications concernant le meurtrier. Les deux amis se regardèrent et sentirent une boule de culpabilité se former au creux de leur ventre. Peut-être auraient-ils du immédiatement prévenir les aurors au lieu de jouer les détectives et de n'en parler à personne ? Julie secoua la tête et tapa James sur l'épaule, consciente du peu de temps qu'il leur restait avant de devoir rejoindre les autres sans qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de leur absence.

Ils prêtèrent attention à l'arme du crime. Arme blanche, recelant une forte puissance magique. Une personne, surement le père de James, avait souligné plusieurs fois ces indications et avait inscrit à coté le nom de Poudlard. _Poudlard_ ? James fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de son ancien Collège inscrit. Il y avait donc un lien entre l'arme qu'avait utilisé le meurtrier et Poudlard, mais quel était-il ? Julie et lui continuèrent à survoler le dossier, s'arrêtant quelques fois à des détails qui auraient pu leur être utiles, et furent presque rassurés de voir que le chef des aurors avait fait le lien entre le meurtre du Mangemort et celui de l'élève de Serdaigle. Julie se mit donc à chercher le dossier numéro 6585, pendant que James prenait les références des livres traitant des armes magiques que son père semblait avoir consulté. Alors que la jeune fille avait mis la main sur le dossier convoité, un mouvement sur la glace à l'ennemi attira son attention. Elle dit signe à James qui vint près d'elle, et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Tous deux se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité que le jeune homme avait eu la bonne idée d'amener avec lui, et entendirent des bruits de pas précipités se rapprocher. La porte du bureau grinça légèrement, et Abus apparu, visiblement affolé, la baguette à la main et le bras en sang. James enleva immédiatement la cape, le dévoilant lui et Julie.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, mort d'inquiétude. Albus reprit sa respiration avant de dire :

« -Boris Morgan est en train de péter un câble. J'étais en train de danser quand je l'ai vu sortir sa baguette et commencer à lancer des sortilèges à volo. Papa est en train d'essayer de le neutraliser avec oncle Ron et les autres membres de l'AD, ce type est un grand malade ! » Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, mais continua quand même. « Il n'a pas encore remarqué votre absence, en revanche Roxanne s'inquiète de ne pas vous voir et les cousins pensaient se mettre à votre recherche, alors je me suis précipité ici… j'ai oublié mon miroir à la maison et… » il s'interrompit, et grimaça de douleur en se tenant le bras. « …et on ferait mieux de se rendre vite fait dans le Grand Hall, histoire de rejoindre les autres. » Les deux autres acquiescèrent, Julie prit tout de même le temps de dupliquer le dossier qu'elle tenait à la main et de fermer la porte à clé, puis ils se précipitèrent vers l'ascenseur, pendant que James lui expliquait :

« - Boris Morgan travaille au Département de la coopération magique internationale, et ce n'est pas vraiment son genre de faire ça… » il s'arrêta soudain, et regarda Julie. « Je crois que j'ai encore une drôle d'impression. »

« -Moi aussi » confirma Julie « Tu crois que c'est lié à… » James hocha la tête. Albus, agacé par cet échange muet tapa su poing contre les portes de l'ascenseur.

« -Vous comptez m'expliquer ou quoi ? »

« -Pas maintenant, Al. Il faut qu'on aille dans le Grand Hall. » dit son frère en soupirant.

« -James ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Julie ?

-L'ascenseur… il n'est pas supposé monter ?

-Si, on va au niveau huit, et nous sommes au niveau deux…

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'on descend d'avantage ? »

James et Albus se rendirent compte avec horreur que la française avait en effet raison. Ils appuyèrent paniqués sur tous les boutons, avant de finalement se rendre compte que c'était inutile. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient toujours aussi compliquées ? Ils serrèrent tous d'avantage leurs baguettes dans leurs mains, et lorsqu'une voix annonça le premier étage, ils se blottirent au fond de l'ascenseur (qui était vraiment immense), prêt à en découdre. La porte s'ouvrit, et ils eurent la surprise de ne découvrir… personne. Agacée, Julie s'avança pour appuyer à nouveau sur le bouton du 8ème étage. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte coulissante, une odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. L'odeur de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, mais dont elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver le visage. Elle choisit de faire comme si de rien n'était et revint se positionner aux cotés des garçons, ses mains étant devenue moites tellement la peur lui nouait le ventre. Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent au 2ème niveau et pressèrent le pas afin de rejoindre le Grand Halle le plus vite possible.

James était tellement concentré sur cet objectif qu'il ne vit pas le sort violet fuser dans sa direction. Heureusement, il eut tout juste le temps de se jeter à terre avant que celui-ci e l'atteigne, et eu le réflexe d'aller se mettre à couvert derrière une colonne. Albus et Julie avaient fait de même. Cette dernière prit le risque de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'homme qui venait d'essayer de les découper en rondelles. Grand, et plutôt costaud, il avait un regard dément et continuait à lancer des sorts à tout va alors qu'il ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas les atteindre. Igor Morgan venait apparemment d'échapper aux aurors et ne semblait pas vouloir s'échapper du Ministère tout de suite, au grand damne des étudiants.

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda inutilement Albus.

« On essaie de se débarrasser de ce type ! Nous sommes trois, il est seul et visiblement complètement taré. » dit son frère, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. «Si l'un de nous fait diversion, et que les deux autres arrivent à l'immobiliser, on pourra s'en sortir sans une égratignure, et peut-être même sans que personne ne remarque notre absence. Ils doivent tous être à sa recherche. »

« N'y compte pas trop James » dit Albus en baissant vivement la tête, un sort venant de lui frôler les cheveux. « Maman doit être complètement flippée et a surement remarqué que ses deux et uniques fils lui ont fait faux bond. »

« -Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème là les gars. » dit Julie, tentant vaillament de garder son calme malgré les sorts qui fusaient autours d'eux. « Je suis pour le plan de James. A trois, je sors d'ici et je fais diversion, pendant ce temps si vous voyez une ouverture, stupéfixez-le ! »

Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent, et après avoir fait un rapide décompte, Julie se mis à découvert. Igor sembla particulièrement heureux de la voir toute tremblante et apeurée, et commença à lever sa baguette. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il envoya le premier sort que Julie eu un mal fou à éviter. Elle roula par terre avant de se relever :

« -Expelliarmus ! » dit-elle, alors que l'homme parait le sort d'un mouvement fluide, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. James et Albus, toujours à l'abri, voyaient avec horreur que leur adversaire ne laissait pas la moindre ouverture et semblait toujours aux aguets. Ce n'était pas un simple employé du Ministère qui se tenait devant eux, mais un meurtrier complètement assoiffé de sang.

« -On change de plan. » dit James à son frère. Celui-ci acquiesça et attendit la suite.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« -On fonce dans le tas. »

A peine cette phrase prononcée, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de leur cachette et vinrent aider Julie qui les accueillit avec soulagement, consciente qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que leur adversaire était trop fort pour être pris par surprise. James lança un stupéfix suivit par un reducto qui faillit atteindre sa cible. Cependant, l'homme ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter et commença à rire de façon démente, tout en envoyant de nouveaux sortilèges. L'un d'eux atteint Julie qui hurla et se tordit de douleur sur le sol, avant de s'effondrer, complètement inconsciente. Alors que James continuait à se battre contre le sorcier en enchaînant des sorts à une vitesse impressionnante, Albus prit Julie dans ses bras avant de la mettre à l'abri un peu plus loin. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une personne appuyée nonchalamment contre un mur a à peine quelques mètres de lui, une cape foncée jetée sur les épaules et une capuche cachant son visage. Albus déglutit difficilement et posa doucement Julie sur le sol, avant de se tourner vers l'inconnu, sa baguette serrée entre ses doigts. L'homme en face de lui se frotta la tête avant de parler d'une voix enroué :

« -Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Prends Julie avec toi et dit à ton frère de te suivre jusqu'au Hall, moi je m'occupe de Morgan. »

Quelque chose dans la voix de l'homme et dans son comportement donna immédiatement à Albus le sentiment qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il reprit la française sur son dos et courut dans la direction de James qui après avoir jeté un coup d'œil effrayé à l'inconnu accepta de le suivre. Il lança un dernier sort dans la direction de l'homme et profita de la diversion que lui offrait le nouvel arrivant pour s'enfuir. Au détour du couloir, il tourna la tête et crut apercevoir un éclat brillant à travers la cape de leur sauveur.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres, Ginny Weasley se précipita sur ses enfants telle une furie, hésitant entre l'envie de les tuer pour avoir disparu de son champ de vision alors qu'un psychopathe se promenait dans le Ministère et l'envie de les serrer dans ses bras, trop heureuse de voir qu'ils étaient toujours entiers. Elle poussa un petit cri en voyant l'état du bras d'Albus qui saignait abondamment, et s'affola encore plus en se rendant compte qu'il portait sur son dos une jeune fille évanouie. James de son coté, alla prévenir les aurors présents dans la salle de l'endroit où se trouvait Igor Morgan, tout en priant Merlin pour que leur sauveur ne soit plus sur place lorsqu'ils arriveraient. Il rejoignit ensuite sa famille, constatant qu'il ne restait plus que sa mère et Hermione, ainsi que James qui était toujours avec Julie. Roxanne et les autres avaient été obligé de rentrer chez eux avec les familles présentes ce soir-là lors des opérations d'évacuation du Ministère. Sa mère lui attrapa le bras, l'inquiétude toujours bien visible sur son visage.

« -Nous allons rentrer. Ton père est toujours à la recherche d'Igor avec Ron, et Hermione nous préviendra dès qu'elle aura des nouvelles. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. » Sa tante lui fit un sourire légèrement crispé et le serra un instant dans ses bras, avant de rejoindre les membres du Ministères qui avait d'ores et déjà commencé une enquête.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Julie ? » demanda Albus à sa mère.

« -On l'emmène avec nous. Vous m'expliquerez pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état demain matin, pour l'instant l'important est de soigner ce bras et que votre amie prenne du repos. Quel sort lui a-t-il lancé ? »

James et Albus se regardèrent et se eurent un frisson en repensant au cri de douleur qu'avait poussé Julie au moment où le sort l'avait touché.

« -Endoloris. » dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Plusieurs sorciers sursautèrent en entendant les jeunes gens le dire à haute voix. La fille que tenait l'un d'eux n'était pas la seule a avoir été blessée ce soir-là, mais jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'une personne oserait lancer un sortilège impardonnable au sein même du Ministère.  
>James eut hélas l'intuition que cela ne serait pas la dernière fois, et le grognement de douleur que poussa Julie sembla justement le confirmer.<p>

L'avenir s'annonçait sombre.


	6. Julie n'est pas du matin

****Salut tout le monde !  
>Avant tout, je poste ce chapitre maintenant parce que je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire vendredi... désolée !<p>

Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs story alerts ou dans leurs listes de favori ! Wahou, c'est incroyable ! Et évidement, merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de me lire jusqu'ici, et enfin, aux quelques habitués qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, ce qui me fait toujours énooooormèment plaisir ! Merci merci merci !

Eunolie : merci pour ton commentaire ! Je me demande si ce chapitre répondra à certaines de tes questions... Comme d'habitude, j'aime bien laisser le passé des personnages dans le flou, alors je ne pense pas que l'on connaîtra la maison dans laquelle était Albus avant quelques chapitres !  
>Je suis très contente aussi que tu apprécies la relation entre Albus et James. Comme je te l'ai dit, selon moi la famille c'est sacré, et j'ai fait particulièrement attention au fait que les deux frères, bien qu'ayant une personnalité bien différente, ne sont pas ennemis pour autant. Même si j'aime bien voir Albus torturer son grand frère, c'est vrai... sadique, moi ?<br>Voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Nerv : Coucou ! Héhé, merci pour tes encouragements ! Comme tu vas le voir, on en saura un peu plus sur le passé de James à Poudlard dans ce chapitre... j'espère que ta curiosité sera un peu plus satisfaite !

dylan42hp : merci pour ton commentaire ! Dans ce chapitre il n'y a pas vraiment d'action, mais ça va venir, ça va venir ! En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Julie n'est pas du matin<strong>

Julie se réveilla dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle tenta de se lever mais renonça vite tant son corps était endoloris. Elle poussa un léger grognement de douleur et sursauta en apercevant une forme bouger juste à côté d'elle. Assis sur une chaise, James essayait vraisemblablement de trouver une position plus confortable pour dormir, ne s'étant pas aperçu que la jeune fille s'était réveillée. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il sauta sur ses deux pieds et s'assit sur le bord du lit, juste à côté d'elle.

« -Comment tu te sens ? » Julie essaya de sourire afin de le rassurer, mais le résultat fut peu probant et elle ne réussit à faire qu'une légère grimace peu convaincante.

« -Ça va, ça va… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Je me suis pris un sort et après… plus rien.

-Igor Morgan t'a lancé un endoloris et tu t'es évanouie. Et après… je sais que ça peut paraître fou, mais je crois bien que nous avons été sauvés par notre inconnu du Chemin de Traverse. »

Julie se redressa sur son lit, oubliant momentanément les courbatures qui parcouraient tout son corps. Elle avait visiblement loupé un chapitre essentiel lorsqu'ils étaient au Ministère et s'en voulait énormément de s'être _évanouie_ à cause d'un simple sort. Impardonnable certes. Mais elle avait laissé James et Albus se débrouiller seuls, elle avait raté l'arrivée inopinée de l'inconnu… elle tapa du poing sur le lit.

« -Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu manquer ça ! Merde ! Tu en es sûr ? Tu as pu lui parler ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à…

-Tient, Julie est réveillée ! » dit Albus, peu soucieux du fait qu'il venait d'interrompre la jeune fille en entrant dans la pièce sans prévenir. Un bandage entourait son bras et son visage était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, mais il avait l'air en pleine forme et se jeta sur le grand lit, de l'autre côté de la jeune fille. « Tu vas mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il, semblant étrangement soucieux de connaître sa réponse. La jeune fille le rassura, puis Albus lui raconta la scène de sa rencontre avec l'inconnu. « Honnêtement, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris que c'était de lui dont tu m'avais parlé quand tu m'avais raconté l'histoire de meurtre dont vous avez failli assister tous les deux. Je me suis juste dit sur le coup qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement… Il m'avait l'air fiable, comme si je le connaissais depuis longtemps et qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. »

Julie acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement le sentiment qu'éprouvait Albus à l'égard de l'étranger. Elle avait exactement la même impression. Elle le poussa à continuer, avide d'en connaître plus.

« -Ce qui est bizarre, reprit Albus, c'est que ce type connaissait ton nom, Julie. Et qu'il semblait aussi nous connaître, James et moi. »

James, qui avait déjà entendu l'histoire de la bouche de son frère, attendait avec impatience la réaction de Julie, qui ne manqua pas de le satisfaire. La jeune fille poussa un « QUOI ? » étonné, puis, semblant ignorer la douleur, se leva du lit et commença à faire les cent pas tout en s'interrogeant sur ce qu'Albus venait de dévoiler. Elle se tourna ensuite vivement vers James et lui dit :

« -Tu penses qu'il nous surveille ? Je veux dire, peut-être qu'il nous a surpris à l'espionner dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et que depuis il se méfie de nous. » Elle se tapa ensuite la main sur le front. « James ! Nous sommes des imbéciles ! La dernière fois, quand on était sur le toit et qu'on le surveillait, nous avons été interrompus, tu te souviens ?

-Oui… » Répondit James prudemment, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« -Tu crois que c'est arrivé par hasard ? Qu'une personne est montée sur ce toit là en particulier simplement pour admirer les nuages ? Non, non, je crois qu'ils l'ont fait exprès, pour être sûrs que l'on n'assisterait pas au meurtre. Ce qui veut dire…

-… ce qui veut dire qu'ils savaient exactement où nous trouver, et à quel moment arriver pour qu'on ait le temps de déguerpir, le tout sans avoir à nous surprendre face à face et à dévoiler leur visage. » Termina James.  
>Un ange passa, puis Albus reprit la parole, alors que Julie et son frère semblait en proie à une intense réflexion intérieure :<p>

« -J'ai oublié de le préciser toute à l'heure, mais le type qui nous a sauvé au Ministère avait la voix enrouée. Sur le coup ça ne m'a pas choqué, mais maintenant que j'y pense je crois bien qu'il voulait cacher sa voix. En d'autres termes, c'est forcément une personne que l'on connaît, ce qui rejoint ce que je disais plus tôt. »

Dans un même mouvement, James et Julie se prirent la tête dans les mains, et Julie finit par demander :

« -Au fait, où est-ce qu'on est ? Et combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'on a quitté le Ministère ? » Albus lui sourit, puis prit une expression fière et hautaine avant d'écarter les bras et de répondre :

« -Bienvenu dans la maison de la célèbre famille des Potter ! Notre mère ne voulait pas te laisser seule à Ste Mangouste et a décidé que tu serais mieux ici.

-Et il est à peu près onze heures du matin. » ajouta James. « Il ne s'est même pas écouler une journée depuis l'attaque. » Julie acquiesça en silence, puis observa les deux frères qui se passaient nerveusement leur main dans les cheveux. Commençant à les connaître, elle se doutait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ne lui avaient pas dit et attendait patiemment que l'un d'eux se jette à l'eau. Au bout de quelques secondes, Albus se lança :

« -Tu sais… concernant Morgan, James et moi avons surpris une conversation entre nos parents, tôt ce matin quand papa est rentré…

-Ils ont réussi à le trouver ? » l'interrompit Julie, soucieuse de connaître la réponse, et soulagée d'apprendre que le père des garçon allait bien.

« -Non. » dit James.

« -Non ? »

« Non. » reprit Albus. « Ils sont arrivés trop tard. »

Julie réfléchit cinq secondes à ce que venait de lui dire le jeune homme et n'en comprit fnalement pas le sens.

« -Comment ça, ils sont arrivés trop tard ? Il s'est échappé ? Mais comment est-ce possible, James leur a indiqué l'endroit où il se trouvait, la moitié des aurors étaient à quelques mètres de lui…

-Ils sont arrivés trop tard pour le trouver _vivant_, Julie. »

Cette nouvelle laissa un froid. Julie se rassit sur son lit et poussa un juron. _Evidemment_. L'étranger n'était pas venu parce qu'ils voulaient les sauver, elle et les deux Potter, mais parce qu'il avait décidé de tuer Igor Morgan, comme il avait tué le petit Serdaigle avant lui, ainsi que Grégory Goyle et quelques autres… Tout en remuant ses sombres pensées, quelque chose interpela Julie. Le Serdaigle ! Le dossier du Serdaigle ! Celui qu'ils avaient réussi à décupler et à voler avant de partir précipitamment l'autre soir, et qui pourrait sans doute leur sonner d'autres indices à propos de l'inconnu. Elle demanda rapidement à James ce qu'était devenu le dossier, et celui-ci se maudit intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Se traitant mentalement d'imbécile, il sortit rapidement de la chambre et vérifia que ses parents n'étaient pas dans le couloir (voulant éviter qu'ils n'interrompent leur conversation), avant de se précipiter jusque dans sa chambre et de prendre le dossier qu'il avait négligemment jeté sous son lit la veille, trop préoccupé par l'état de Julie pour prendre le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Il refit ensuite le chemin inverse, et tendit l'objet à Julie qui s'en saisit avidement et commença à l'ouvrir. James et Albus, assis chacun d'un côté du lit, lisait par-dessus son épaule. Par précaution, Julie avait lancé un sort au dossier pour qu'il ait l'apparence d'un magazine de Quidditch. Au fur et à mesure de leur lecture, leurs visages s'assombrissaient : comme pour l'enquête concernant Goyle, il n'y avait aucun suspect en vue, l'arme du crime avait été plus ou moins identifiée, et on ne connaissait pas les raisons du meurtre. Ils continuèrent cependant à feuilleter le dossier, et c'est ainsi que Harry Potter les trouva lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre pour les prévenir que le déjeuner était servi et pour prendre des nouvelles de la blessée : tous les trois avachis sur le lit, la blessée entre les deux garçons qui avaient chacun la tête appuyée sur une de ses épaules. Un premier temps surpris par ce tableau, il sourit ensuite avant de laisser un léger rire franchir ses lèvres, dans le but sûrement de se faire remarquer des trois jeunes gens. Ceux-ci relevèrent brutalement la tête et soupirèrent de soulagement (le plus discrètement possible, bien entendu), lorsqu'ils se rappelèrent que l'auror ne voyait que trois personnes en train de lire un simple _magazine_.

« -Le repas est prêt. » dit celui-ci, avant de s'adresser à la jeune fille. « Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu te sens mieux Julie. Si tu n'en a pas la force, Ginny se propose de t'amener un plateau dans ta chambre. » Julie rougit furieusement en entendant l'offre du célèbre Harry Potter et se leva promptement, obligeant les deux garçons à faire de même.

« -Non, non, c'est très aimable Monsieur Potter, mais je ne veux pas abuser de votre gentillesse plus longtemps ! Le temps de récupérer mes affaires et je vais rentrer chez moi…

-Dans tes rêves, ma vieille. » L'interrompit Albus. « ca ne dérange personne que tu restes ici pour le déjeuner, pas vrai papa ? » Celui-ci acquiesça et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les trois personnes qui se tenaient devant lui semblaient plutôt proches, alors même que ces deux fils ne connaissaient pas la jeune fille depuis longtemps. Le Survivant se dit que c'était sûrement le début d'une belle amitié, à l'image de celle qu'il entretenait depuis des décennies avec Ron et Hermione.

« -Ça nous fait même plaisir Julie. » lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant. « Allons-y, ne faisons pas attendre Ginny plus longtemps, c'est une vrai furie quand il s'agit de se mettre à table. Ne lui répétez pas que je viens de vous dire, bien entendu… » Les trois étudiants rirent un bon coup avant de suivre le propriétaire des lieux dans la salle à manger, là où attendait Ginny qui tendit immédiatement une assiette à Julie pour lui servir une bonne part de gratin de citrouille. Ce coté protecteur et maternel qu'avait la rousse à l'égard de la plupart des personnes qui avait le même âge que ses enfants n'était pas sans rappeler le caractère de mère de celle-ci, même si elle détestait qu'on le lui dise. Ayant été joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch pendant plus de dix ans lorsque ses enfants étaient bien plus jeunes, elle avait ensuite voulu profiter d'avantage d'eux et avait quitté son poste, avant de devenir rédactrice de la rubrique Quidditch de la Gazette du Sorcier (qui n'écrivait plus _que_ des imbécilités selon elle). Bien qu'autoritaire, elle avait su rester chaleureuse et douce avec ses rejetons, et ne cessait de vouloir les materner, comme Molly Weasley avait voulu le faire avec ses propres enfants. Harry, lui, était plutôt calme dans la vie de tous les jours, même s'il lui arrivait de se comporter parfois de façon impulsive voir même imprudente lorsqu'il travaillait. Cela lui avait attiré un bon nombre de problèmes au début de sa carrière d'auror. Néanmoins, le fait d'avoir débarrasser la société magique d'un des plus grands mages noirs que le monde sorcier ait jamais connu lui avait donné un certain prestige qui lui permettait la plupart du temps d'agir comme il l'entendait. Il était toujours à l'écoute de ses enfants, et lorsqu'il dépassait un peu les bornes au travail, son ami Ron Weasley était là pour le remettre sur les rails. Au cours du repas, Julie fut surprise par l'ambiance chaleureuse et sereine qui se dégageait de la famille Potter : Ginny et Harry parlaient de tout et de rien, tout en observant du coin de l'œil leurs enfants qui, même s'ils étaient à présent quasiment adultes, ne cessaient de se lancer des piques tout en participant à la conversation de leurs géniteurs. La française n'avait jamais pu partager ce genre de relation avec sa famille, s'étant toujours sentie de trop dans cet univers qui refusait presque instinctivement la magie. Elle avait bien un grand frère avec qui elle s'entendait bien, mais celui-ci, comme ses parents, ignorait tout de son statut de sorcière et ne lui donnait des nouvelles de lui qu'en de rares occasions. Quant aux parents de la jeune fille, plus elle passait de temps éloignée d'eux, plus il lui semblait qu'ils l'évitaient, conscients peut-être qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait comme eux. Tout cela pour dire qu'elle apprécia immédiatement la famille Potter dans son ensemble, et qu'elle fut heureuse de constater que les parents de James et Albus ne paraissaient pas le moins du monde dérangés par sa présence. James lui avait fait comprendre qu'il leur avait dit que tous les deux s'étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment l'autre soir, alors qu'ils essayent de rejoindre la salle de bal après être allé aux toilettes. Albus, en voyant que Morgan commençait à devenir fou, était parti à leur recherche (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux), et ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés en face du psychopathe, qui les avait attaqués. Ses parents, bien que suspicieux, avaient fait mine de gober l'histoire, devinant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus. Cependant, la façon dont ses propres enfants semblaient mêlés à cette affaire ne plaisait pas le moins du monde à Harry, qui se promit de les garder à l'œil à l'avenir.

Après déjeuner, les trois jeunes gens remontèrent dans la chambre de Julie. Celle-ci, toujours en robe de soirée, emprunta quelques affaires a Albus (qui était moins carré que son frère) et s'enferma dans la salle de bain réservée aux deux garçons. Ginny lui avait proposé de prendre des affaires appartenant à Lily, mais la jeune fille avait refusé, trop gênée de prendre ses affaires alors que la fille Potter n'était pas présente. Une fois propre, elle rejoignit les garçons qui étaient en pleine discussion concernant l'arme qu'avait utilisée le tueur. Julie s'immobilisa au centre de la pièce, curieuse d'entendre la conversation :

« -Albus, ça serait stupide de se rendre à Poudlard sans même savoir quoi chercher !

-Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? Je te signale que si papa a indiqué sur le dossier le mot Poudlard, c'est pour une bonne raison. Il pense que l'arme est au Collège, ou _devrait_ y être !

-Et tu penses vraiment qu'il n'y est pas déjà allé ? Qu'il nous a attendus pour aller vérifier son hypothèse ? En plus, ça ne change rien au problème, on ne sait toujours pas quoi chercher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors, James ? Tu sais faire quoi, à part avoir une attitude négative ? »

Julie se dit qu'il valait mieux intervenir, craignant une dispute qui irait trop loin entre les deux frères.

« -On doit faire des recherches sur les armes blanches magiques. James a raison, nous ne savons toujours pas à quoi l'arme du crime ressemble, et quelles sont ses propriétés exactes, ce qui pourrait nous être utile. Nous aviserons ensuite. » Albus sembla bouder un instant, puis dit à James, dans une tentative de brève réconciliation :

« -La bibliothèque de la Mine doit être farcie d'informations sur les armes magiques en tout genre. On pourra aller y faire un tour cette semaine. » Son frère acquiesça, acceptant les excuse silencieuses, et dit à son tour :

« -Et si jamais nous ne trouvons pas ce que nous voulons, on pourra se rabattre sur la bibliothèque de tante Hermione. » Julie se redressa subitement. Fréquenter les deux Potter lui avait déjà permis de rencontrer celui que l'on nommait le survivant, ainsi que Ginny Potter, à savoir celle qui l'avait fait rêver en occupant la position de poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Harpies de Hollyhead (qui était de loin l'équipe préférée de la française, au grand damne de ses anciens camarades de Beauxbâtons…). Et voilà qu'avec un peu de chance elle pourrait avoir l'honneur de faire la connaissance d'Hermione Weasley, LA Hermione Weasley, qui, à elle seule avait créé un nouveau service au Ministère de la Magie dans le but de protéger les êtres magiques habituellement maltraités par les sorciers. Elle avait grandement contribué à la libération des elfes de maison, mais avait aussi tout fait pour que les centaures et les géants acquièrent le même statut que les sorciers. James passa sa main devant le visage de la jeune fille qui semblait totalement ailleurs, et Albus haussa un sourcil circonspect avant de finalement lui balancer un oreiller dans la figure, ce qui eut évidement pour effet de la réveiller entièrement. La jeune fille, avec la maladresse qui lui était accoutumé, glissa du lit sur lequel elle était assise en essayant de se venger du jeune homme qui avait habilement évité le coussin qu'elle lui avait lancé dessus. James sourit et l'aida à se relever, puis d'un coup de baguette envoya la couette sur Albus qui s'effondra sur le sol, complètement aveuglé. La bataille dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny rentre dans la chambre et leur dise d'un ton péremptoire de laisser Julie se reposer. Tout penauds, les deux garçons obéirent et sortirent de la pièce, laissant une Julie essoufflée, mais ayant néanmoins un grand sourire aux lèvres. Même si elle souffrait encore du sortilège que lui avait envoyé Morgan, elle était contente de pouvoir partager ce genre de moments avec ses deux amis. Elle s'allongea sur le lit en songeant qu'elle devrait donner des nouvelles à Roxanne qui devait sûrement s'inquiéter. Elle se promit de lui envoyer une lettre dès qu'elle serait rentrée à son studio miteux, et s'endormit rapidement.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis le fameux incident du Ministère. Albus, James et Julie avaient pris l'habitude de traîner ensemble dans les couloirs de la Mine, souvent accompagnés d'Hector et de Matt pour James et de Roxanne pour la française. Celle-ci avait appris par l'aîné des Potter qu'Albus, bien que très sociable par nature, n'avait pas vraiment d'amis proches ou de groupe bien défini. Il préférait de loin être un électron libre, quitte à être seul de temps en temps, ce qui ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Julie comprenait ce sentiment, bien qu'elle ait toujours eu quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Ils étaient donc tous les trois en train de faire leurs recherches à la bibliothèque, lorsqu'Albus poussa un juron peu élégant et jeta avec force le livre qu'il était en train de consulter sur la table. Son frère soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, comprenant parfaitement l'état d'esprit dans lequel était son frère.

« -C'est agaçant à la fin ! On ne trouve rien concernant une lame, une dague ou même un couteau de cuisine contenant une grande puissance magique, qui pourrait correspondre à la description de l'arme du crime !

-Ce n'est pas en s'énervant qu'on arrivera à trouver quelque chose, Al » lui dit Julie.

« -Et ce n'est visiblement pas en cherchant ici qu'on trouvera quelque chose _non plus_, Julie ! Cette fois-ci, il y en a assez ! Ce soir j'envoie une lettre à tante Hermione pour lui demander si on peut accéder à sa bibliothèque privée, inutile de poireauter plus longtemps !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais le problème est le même Albus ! » répondit son frère prenant le livre qu'il avait lancé sur la table un peu plus tôt. « Tu connais Hermione, elle sera ravie de nous laisser consulter ses précieux livres, mais elle n'était pas à Griffondor pour rien. Elle voudra forcément savoir pourquoi cette bibliothèque-ci ne nous suffit pas, et à moins de trouver une excuse en béton…

- Quelles sortes de livres contient sa bibliothèque ? » demanda Julie, soudainement inspirée.

« -Je ne sais pas. » répondit honnêtement Albus. « Elle en a des tas, d'après Rose. Potions, métamorphose, Histoire, Runes… il parait même qu'elle a tout un rayonnage entièrement dédié à la littérature moldu…

-La littérature moldu ! J'ai une idée ! » cria Julie, s'attirant par la même occasion les foudres des élèves qui tentaient de travailler dans ce sanctuaire qu'était la Bibliothèque. Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent d'elle, pressé d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. La jeune fille les regarda avec malice avant de leur annoncer :

« -L'un de vous va être amoureux d'une moldu. »

James et Albus se regardèrent, hésitant quant à l'attitude qu'ils devaient avoir face à la jeune fille. Avait-elle complètement perdu la tête ? Quel rapport y avait-il entre la bibliothèque de leur tante et le fait que l'un d'eux _devait_ tomber amoureux d'une moldu ?

« Je ne comprends pas. » finit par dire Albus, dans un élan de courage inconsidéré.

« -C'est bien simple. Supposons que c'est toi, Al, qui joue l'amoureux transis. Tu vas voir ta tante, et James et moi t'accompagnions, James parce qu'il est ton frère et ton seul confident, et moi parce que je suis ton amie et que mes parents sont moldus. Tu lui demande si nous pouvons aller dans sa bibliothèque consulter ses bouquins écrits par des non sorciers, elle s'interroge, tu fais le gêné puis tu lui annonce la fausse vérité. Elle voudra absolument connaître les détails, trop heureuse d'être dans la confidence (réaction typique des adultes…) et t'accompagnera choisir des bouquins pendant que James et moi en profitons pour consulter ses autres livres…

-C'est… complètement farfelu comme plan ! » dit finalement Albus. « Je suis certain qu'on est pas obligé d'inventer un truc aussi stupide pour pouvoir consulter les bouquins de notre tante.

-En revanche c'est le seul moyen qu'on ait pour pouvoir trouver les informations qui nous intéressent sans qu'elle ne le sache. Il faut forcément que l'un de nous fasse diversion, et l'idée de Julie n'est pas si mauvaise. » dit James en se grattant le menton d'un air inspiré.

-Bah voyons ! » répliqua son frère. « Toi ça t'arrange bien parce que tu n'as pas a joué les amoureux transis devant Hermione. En plus elle est super intelligente ! On a 50% de chance de se ramasser en beauté… » Puis, devant les regards insistants des deux autres, il fut obligé d'ajouter : « Ok, ok, je vais le faire ! Demain matin Hermione ne travaille pas, on aura qu'à y aller à ce moment-là… avant que je me dégonfle. »

Julie et James sourirent de concert et proposèrent à James d'aller manger à l'air libre avant de retourner en cours l'après-midi. Celui-ci accepta, et alors qu'ils sortaient de la bibliothèque, ils croisèrent Matt et Roxanne qui semblaient être en plein milieu d'une discussion animée. Sans même réfléchir, Julie attrapa les deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient par le col de leur tee-shirt et les plaqua derrière une des grosses statues en pierre qui peuplaient le couloir. Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois à l'abri des regards de Roxanne et Matt qui continuaient à se disputer, ne s'étant pas aperçu de de la présence des trois autres.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-Chut ! » dit Julie en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de James qui n'avait pas compris l'attitude de son amie. Albus, lui, tendait l'oreille afin d'entendre la conversation entre sa cousine et le meilleur ami de James. les deux autres firent rapidement comme lui.

« -Rox, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir indéfiniment quand même… je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, je ne…

-Je me fiche bien de ce que tu as pu me dire, Matt ! » le coupa Roxanne. « Les faits sont là ! Ça fait trois ans que je poireaute comme une imbécile, parce que tu es trop lâche pour oser dire à mon cousin que…

-Tu sais bien que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples Rox. » dit Matt, essayant d'être le plus calme possible. « James est fragile quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose. Je ne sais pas s'il supporterait de nous voir ensemble toi et moi. N'oublie pas que Melody était ta meilleure amie et qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de sa rupture avec elle. » Sa voix s'adoucit et il dit calmement : « Comprends moi s'il te plaît. Je suis ami avec lui depuis presque dix ans. Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal, et si je dois choisir entre toi et lui, je suis navrée mais c'est lui. » Julie entendit un léger hoquet et comprit que son amie était en train de retenir ses larmes. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle attendit la suite, tout en culpabilisant d'écouter en douce cette conversation apparemment plus que privée. A ses côtés, Albus serrait les poings, énervé contre le malotru qui osait faire pleurer sa cousine chérie mais conscient que son intervention ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Enfin, James avait pâlit en comprenant qu'il était la cause principale de cette dispute, puis s'était senti encore plus mal en apprenant que cela faisait trois ans que Roxanne et Matt lui cachaient leur relations, de peur de le blesser. Et surtout, il était gêné qu'ils en aient parlé devant Julie qui ignorait tout de cette histoire avec Melody et à qui il ne comptait absolument rien dire à propos de son passé à Poudlard. Il avait honte.

Un bruit sec retentit, et les trois jeunes gens eurent du mal à se retenir de pousser un cri d'exclamation en comprenant que la jeune Weasley avait giflé violement le Serdaigle avant de partir en courant. Ils se plaquèrent d'avantage contre la statue lorsque Roxanne passa à côté d'eux, et attendirent que Matt parte avant de se remettre à respirer normalement. Tous se regardèrent, honteux finalement d'avoir été au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, comme d'habitude.

« -Je pense… que je vais aller voir Roxanne. » dit finalement Julie, rompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé. « James, tu... » elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard presque apeuré qu'il lui lança. « Tu devrais aller voir Matt, non ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, soulagé qu'elle ne lui pose pas de questions concernant ce qu'ils avaient entendu à propos de sa… relation amoureuse. Ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous chez Julie le lendemain matin à neuf heures afin de se rendre ensuite chez la tante des garçons. James prit la direction du toboggan qui menait à sa salle secrète, là où devait sûrement se trouver son ami, et la française et Albus prirent l'ascenseur en direction de la surface, le jeune homme ayant décidé lui aussi d'aller consoler sa cousine. Le silence s'installa alors que l'ascenseur commençait à monter.

« -Tu étais au courant, pour Roxanne et Matt ? » demanda Julie à Albus qui soupira puis répondit

« -Tout le monde ou presque était au courant. Toi aussi, non ? » La jeune fille acquiesça avant de murmurer

« -J'ai compris un peu après les avoir vu se parler la première fois. Ils semblaient si proches, et pourtant ils n'osaient même pas se toucher. En revanche je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils cachaient leur relation parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de peine à James. » elle s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt. Elle renonça à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, consciente que ce devait être un sujet tabou pour l'aîné des Potter, et ne voulant pas trahir sa confiance en demandant à Albus ce qu'il en était. Celui-ci cependant ne put s'empêcher de glisser :

« -Melody. Elle est… très spéciale. » Julie pencha la tête sur le côté, avide de connaître la suite, tout en sachant qu'elle ne devrait pas écouter ce que lui disait son ami. _James lui parlerait de ça quand il se sentirait prêt !_ ne cessait-elle de se répéter. Néanmoins la tentation était trop forte.

« -Spéciale… comme Matt ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment, en pensant au caractère plutôt décalé du Serdaigle qui ne cessait de donner des surnoms étranges aux gens qu'il connaissait (ou pas) et de sourire tout le temps, sans aucune raison apparente.

« Haha, non, pas exactement. » lui répondit Albus en la regardant malicieusement. « Melody était, comme tu l'as compris, la meilleure amie de Rox. Elle était dans la même année que James et les autres à Griffondor, et ils étaient tous plus ou moins proche, malgré… la différence de Melody.

-Comment ça ? Quelle différence ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Julie, impatiente de connaître la suite. Le jeune homme hésita avant de répondre, se demandant s'il avait vraiment le droit de parler de ça alors qu'il n'était pas le premier concerné.

« -Trouble magique de la personnalité. » dit finalement Albus. Alors que la jeune fille allait lui demander en quoi cela consistait, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers un wagonnet qui les raccompagnerait directement à la bouche d'égout par laquelle il pourrait sortir à l'air libre. Le voyage fut de courte durée, Julie apprécia l'air qui passait à travers ses cheveux et s'amusa en constatant qu'Albus, assis juste derrière elle se prenait toutes ses mèches rebelles, qui rentraient dans sa bouche et fouettaient son visage. Ce dernier grimaçait et boudait en voyant bien que la jeune fille se moquait délibérément de lui. Lorsque finalement ils arrivèrent à la surface, l'ambiance était un peu moins lourde, et après quelques minutes de recherche, ils trouvèrent Roxanne, adossée contre un arbre et luttant vraisemblablement pour ne pas laisser couler de larmes. Julie vint s'assoir à ses côtés et força la rousse à caler sa tête contre son épaule. Elle ne dit pas un mot mais passa un bras autour de son épaule, lui caressant les cheveux avec l'autre main, pendant qu'Albus, accroupi en face d'elle, lui tenait les mains. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les trois une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant que Roaxanne laisse éclater un petit rire gêné et dise d'une voix légèrement enrouée :

« -Je me sens idiote. Vous savez tous les deux, pour Matt et moi, n'est-ce pas ? » elle grimaça en voyant les deux autres acquiescer silencieusement. « James aussi ? » cette fois-ci, elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, se défaisant de l'étreinte des deux autres étudiants qui encore une fois avaient répondu par l'affirmative. « Matt va me détester. C'est exactement le cas de figure qu'il voulait éviter. Et James aussi va m'en vouloir, de sortir avec son meilleur ami. » elle tressaillit lorsqu'Albus attrapa son menton elle la força à le regarder.

« -Ne dit pas d'idioties Rox. Je comprends qu'après sa rupture avec Melody, vous ayez voulu ménager James. Mais ça fait trois ans maintenant. Trois ans ! Il serait temps de penser à vous et d'arrêter de le traiter comme un gamin. Ce n'ai pas parce qu'il ne veut toujours pas en parler qu'il est aussi blessé qu'avant. C'est juste… James. Il a tendance à ne rien dire de ses problèmes et finit par passer au-dessus quand on s'y attend le moins. Comme tous les Potter. » Roxanne le regarda longuement comme pour le passer aux rayons X, puis finit pas sécher ses larmes.

« - Tu ne dois rien comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle à Julie. Celle-ci prit une expression affectée avant de répondre :

« -Enfin quelqu'un qui pense à moi ! » Les deux cousins rirent, et Julie reprit : « Je pense avoir saisit les grandes lignes. Mais j'attendrai que James décide de venir me parler lui-même. Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre d'avantage derrière son dos, même si je dois avouer que ma curiosité est en train de prendre le pas sur ma raison ! » elle allait continuer, quand un bruit sourd l'interrompit. Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers Albus, ou plutôt vers son ventre qui venait de gargouiller bruyamment.

« -Bah quoi ? J'ai faim ! » Julie et Roxanne ne purent s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard moqueur, et cette dernière lui dit :

« -J'ai compris, cousin. Allons manger quelque chose ! J'ai bien envie de faire une razzia de glaces chez Florian Fantarôme… »

Julie aida la jeune fille à se lever, et ils transplanèrent tous les trois dans un _CRAC_ significatif.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain, Julie fut particulièrement irritée par la façon dont elle fut réveillée. Elle était encore une fois tombée de son lit et pesta contre les idiots qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de venir sonner à sa porte un samedi où elle ne travaillait pas, à neuf heures du matin.

De l'autre côté de la porte, James et Albus attendaient plus ou moins patiemment que la jeune fille ne leur ouvre, et furent surpris en la voyant entrebâiller la porte, puis laisser uniquement sa tête passer à travers le léger espace. Il y eu un moment de flottement, puis les deux garçons furent obligés de rire en voyant l'expression de profonde incompréhension de leur amie. Ses cheveux emmêlés tombaient en cascade sur son visage et dans son dos, ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés et tout le reste de son visage était encore bouffi par le sommeil. Elle prit un air furieux et les fit entrer d'un signe de tête, avant de refermer la porte en la claquant.

« -Quelqu'un n'est pas du matin on dirait ! » dit inutilement Albus. James su réprimer un nouveau fou rire en voyant l'expression de Julie. En effet, celle-ci ne semblait pas très parlante le matin et avait l'air particulièrement affecté par leur « intrusion » chez elle à une heure aussi _matinale…_

« -Albus. » dit Julie d'une voix d'outre-tombe, prononçant son premier mot de la journée.

« -Oui mon p'tit rayon de soleil ?

-Café.

-Non merci, j'en ai déjà pris un. Mais c'est très aimable de m'en proposer, moi qui ne suis qu'un…

-Non. Fais-moi du café. Maintenant. » le coupa Julie en levant les yeux au ciel et en se dirigeant comme un automate vers ce qui devait être la salle de bain. Albus resta la bouche ouverte un instant, choqué par le ton autoritaire qu'avait employé la jeune fille et le fait qu'elle _lui_ demande de faire du café pour elle alors qu'elle était chez elle et qu'ils étaient supposés être ses invités. Cependant, il se reprit bien vite et haussa les épaules, puis chercha des yeux le café. De son coté, James avait pris ses aises sur le canapé de la pièce principale. Il profita de l'absence de Julie pour observer plus en détail les lieux. La jeune fille habitait un petit studio comprenant trois pièces, à savoir un salon, une cuisine et une salle de bain. Julie s'était aménagée un petit coin chambre qu'elle avait séparé du reste du salon par un paravent en bois foncé. Le reste de la pièce était décoré avec goût, bien que James sente qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de moyen pour en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il se sentit néanmoins tout de suite à l'aise dans ce petit nid douillet aux couleurs chaudes.

« -JAMES ! » celui-ci fut sorti de ses pensées par la douce voix de la propriétaire des lieux. Autrement dit, il sursauta en entendant Julie (toujours dans la salle de bain) hurler peu gracieusement son prénom.

«-QUOI ? » répondit-il.

« Fais-moi griller du pain ! » le jeune homme soupira, sous les regards moqueurs de son frère qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire du café à la modu. Ils avaient tous les deux hâte d'aller chez leur tante, et ce pour la première fois depuis que Julie leur avait proposé ce plan farfelu. Parce qu'Hermione, même si elle découvrait qu'ils lui avaient menti, ferait tout de même beaucoup moins peur qu'une Julie au réveil… Il se leva et se dirigea cependant vers le grille pain qu'il avait reconnu en entrant dans l'appartement de la jeune fille un peu plus tôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, Julie sortit de la salle de bain, une grande serviette enroulée autour du corps. Elle s'assit raidement à coté d'Albus qui avait fièrement déposé une tasse de café brûlant en face d'elle. Elle en but une gorgée, grimaça, rajouta du sucre et réitéra les mêmes gestes au moins une dizaine de fois, avant de fixer James avec insistance. Celui-ci se précipita vers elle avec les toasts, dans lesquels elle mordit rageusement. Une fois rassasiée, elle alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain et en sortit vêtue comme d'habitude d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc à manches longue sur lequel il était dessiné l'emblème des Harpie de Holyhead. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, étonnés, puis haussèrent les épaules.

« -On y va ? » finit par demandé James en jetant des coups d'œil insistants à sa montre.

« -Oui. Allons-y ! » lui répondit Julie en leur adressant son premier sourire de la journée, tout en enfilant sa veste en cuir et en enroulant autour de son coup sa grosse écharpe en laine. « Merci pour le petit déj' les garçons ! » et elle claqua une bise sur chacune des joues de ses amis, qui surpris d'abord, eurent un soupir de soulagement. La Julie qu'il connaissait était de retour. Albus attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et transplana chez sa tante, suivit de près par James. Ils allaient trouver ce maudit bouquin qui leur permettrait de mettre un nom sur l'arme du crime ! Foi de Potter !

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine mes agneaux !<p> 


	7. Les enfants

****Hello !  
>Alors oui, je sais, nous sommes lundi et j'avais dit que je posterai tous les vendredi... Mais je suis une personne imprévisible, et puis, j'aime bien poster le lundi ! Et je n'avais teeeeellement pas envie de réviser ce weekend et j'étais teeeeeeellement malade que j'ai passé mon temps à écrire. (Je sais, c'est mal... Bridy n'aura jamais son année si elle continue)<br>Comme d'habitude, merci à mes reviewers habituels, à savoir Nerv, dylan42hp et Eunolie ! Je me sens toujours mieux après avoir lu vos commentaires ! Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent mes chapitres, tout simplement, et bonne lecture à tous !

C'est Nerv qui va être contente, on va enfin savoir dans quelle maison était ce très cher Al...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Les enfants… il n'y a rien qui vous choque ?<strong>

Hermione Weasley soupira en constatant que son meilleur ami, le très célèbre Harry Potter lui avait encore envoyé un des nombreux dossiers dont il avait la charge. Le sorcier n'espérait pas ainsi se débarrasser d'une charge de travail supplémentaire en se servant de son amie, mais voulait seulement son avis concernant un cas qui le préoccupait. Il était vrai que, même si Hermione était plutôt spécialisée en droit magique, son intelligence et son incroyable sens de la déduction étaient souvent venus en aide au chef des aurors. Elle détacha donc le paquet de la patte du hibou noir et blanc qui la regardait fixement, attendant sans doute sa récompense pour ne pas s'être perdu en chemin. La sorcière soupira et après s'être fait violemment pincer par le volatile, concéda à lui donner un peu de miamibou. La bête hulula de plaisir et partit sans demander son reste, en défonçant une fenêtre au passage. Elle soupira de nouveau et s'attacha rapidement sa masse broussailleuse de cheveux à l'aide d'un crayon qui trainait sur son bureau. Elle eut un sourire amusé en repensant à son mari qui la regardait toujours faire avec étonnement, fasciné par la façon dont elle arrivait à coincer sa chevelure en un chignon à peu près correct en utilisant ce simple ustensile. Ron était tellement impressionnable…

Elle secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur ce que lui avait envoyé son ami. Le dossier indiquait qu'une équipe de chercheurs moldu avait découvert un endroit isolé dans le pays de Galles où aucune végétation ne poussait et où, bizarrement, aucun appareil électronique ne pouvait fonctionner. Certains langues de plombs s'étaient intéressés d'un peu plus près à ce phénomène et était allé étudier la zone. On ne les avait plus revus depuis. Leur dernier rapport indiquait simplement qu'il leur était impossible d'utiliser la magie, et il demandait de toute urgence à se faire rapatrier dans les plus brefs délais. Selon eux, l'endroit était maudit… Hermione frissonna en lisant ces derniers mots. Bien que vivant parmi les sorciers depuis plus de trente ans, certaines choses la rendaient encore muette de surprise : tout en sachant que rien n'avait été prouvé quant à une potentielle malédiction qui aurait été lancée sur cet endroit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur en pensant à cette possibilité. Après tout, Voldemort avait, disait-on, maudit le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à poudlard, et il avait fallu attendre qu'il soit mort pour qu'un chanceux puisse y rester plus d'une année. On ne connaissait jamais les limites de la Magie, ce qui en faisait une chose à la fois fascinante et effrayante. Hermione allait se diriger vers sa bibliothèque lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Elle jura, ayant complètement oublié que son neveu Albus (il y en avait tellement !) lui avait demandé la veille s'il pouvait venir lui emprunter quelques livres aujourd'hui. La sorcière avait accepté avec joie, même si la demande d'Albus était plus qu'inhabituelle. Le jeune homme était en effet plus connu pour ensorceler les grimoires et les lancer à la poursuite d'un quelconque souffre-douleur plutôt que pour les lire avec attention. Dans sa lettre de réponse, elle ne lui avait pas demandé d'explications, mais elle comptait bien le faire ce matin-là.

Elle ouvrit donc la porte un grand sourire aux lèvres, et fut surprise de voir non pas un mais deux Potter, plus une jeune fille qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, sur le dos d'Albus presque deux mois plus tôt.

« -Bonjour vous tous ! Entrez, ne restez pas sur le perron voyons !»

Les trois enfants (parce que pour elle ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait adultes) sourirent poliment et entrèrent dans la maison. Hermione leur proposa du thé qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers, et leur indiqua le salon. Alors qu'elle faisait bouillir l'eau, elle détailla plus en détail les trois étudiants. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu la visite de ses deux neveux préférés ! Albus, depuis son plus jeune âge, était le portrait craché de son père. Des cheveux impeignables, des yeux d'un vert profond, une silhouette mince… lorsqu'on le regardait, on avait l'impression de voir Harry des années plus tôt. Mais le regard du fils était bien moins terne que celui du survivant, le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres laissait deviner qu'il avait eu une enfance heureuse, une vie facile, et qu'il avait été élevé avec amour par ses parents. Il se tenait avachi sur le canapé, faisant tourner nonchalamment sa baguette entre ses doigts et charriait son frère qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra en pensant qu'Harry aurait pu devenir ce jeune homme insouciant, si son enfance n'avait pas consisté à échapper à un psychopathe déterminé à le tuer. Son regard coula ensuite vers l'objet des sarcasmes du plus jeune des frères Potter. James était assis sur un fauteuil en face d'Albus. Les jambes croisées, le menton reposant dans le creux de sa main et son coude appuyé sur un des bras du siège il semblait agacé par ce que lui disait son frère, mais son regard exprimait bien autre chose que de l'énervement. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air amusé, mais plutôt _attendrit_ par ce petit frère qui faisait tout pour attirer son attention. Le jeune homme aussi ressemblait beaucoup à son père, mais sa silhouette était plus robuste que celle de son frère. Il était aussi plus grand, et ses cheveux, eux aussi indomptables, étaient plus longs. Il avait les yeux bleus de sa mère, et les rares fois où il riait, les fossettes qui creusaient ses joues ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa ressemblance avec elle. Le jeune homme avait hérité en plus du physique de son père, de son caractère impulsif et de sa capacité hors norme à s'attirer des ennuis. Cependant, ses tendances à chercher les problèmes étaient nettement contrebalancées par son rôle de grand frère qu'il prenait très au sérieux. Elle tourna ensuite discrètement la tête vers la dernière de la bande. Julie Fontaine, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. La jeune fille suivait l'échange avec amusement, assise à côté d'Albus, et se gardait bien d'intervenir. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le tee-shirt qu'elle portait. Une fan de Quidditch. Outre ce détail, ses vêtements étaient plutôt banals. La fille en question, par contre, était assez jolie : quelque chose dans ses traits attirait l'attention sans pour autant qu'Hermione n'arrive à définir quoi. Les cheveux de la nouvelle venue, ou plutôt sa crinière, entouraient son visage et descendaient jusque dans le creux de ses reins, et elle ne cessait de les triturer et d'essayer de les aplatir, en vain. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron banal, sa peau cuivrée tranchait avec le blanc du canapé sur lequel elle était assise, et elle n'arrêtait pas de pincer les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire face aux piques que s'envoyaient les deux frères. Un instant, Hermione crut voir passer un éclair de nostalgie à travers son regard, puis plus rien. Elle sursauta en voyant l'eau commencer à bouillir, et s'empressa de l'amener à table, accompagnée de sachets de thé et de quelques biscuits.

« -Alors Albus, qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme livres, exactement ? » Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son neveu s'agiter sur le canapé et se tordre les mains. Il la regarda un instant, ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, puis se mura dans un silence de plomb. Julie, apparemment agacée par son comportement lui donna un coup de coude avant de dire :

« - Allez Al ! On t'a déjà dit que tu n'avais aucune honte à avoir ! Elle ne va pas te mordre quand même. » Elle regarda James, puis, semblant comprendre quelque chose, elle dit « Est-ce que… tu préfères peut être qu'on te laisse seul avec ta tante ? » Albus la regarda, surpris, tandis qu'Hermione les observait tour à tour, impatiente de connaître la suite. Ils avaient réveillé sa curiosité de Griffondor ! Le jeune homme acquiesça discrètement, et James et la jeune fille se levèrent.

« -Est-ce que nous pouvons aller à l'étage pendant que vous parlez ? » demanda James à sa tante. Celle-ci lui donna son autorisation et se tourna ensuite vers Albus, attendant ses explications. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres s'étaient précipités au premier étage, et James montrait à Julie le chemin de la bibliothèque. Autant en profiter et commencer les recherches dès maintenant, non ?

Dans le salon, Albus n'en menait pas large. Et les deux autres qui l'avaient abandonné ! Il cessa de fixer son thé brûlant et regarda Hermione. Celle-ci nota son air gêné et darda un regard suspicieux sur lui. Le jeune homme avait presque envie de se taper violement la tête sur la table. Bien sûr qu'il n'arriverait pas à la berner ! Comme si Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération allait se laisser avoir par Albus Potter, dragueur invétéré, lui avouant qu'il était amoureux, et que pour se trouver des points communs avec sa douce, il désirait lire des bouquins moldus. Lire. Rien que ça…

« -Alors ? Quels genres de livres ? » lui redemanda sa tante, consciente de l'embarra du jeune homme. Albus réfléchit à toute vitesse et, ne trouvant aucune solution, dit de la voix la plus basse possible :

« -Pas de commentaires, Herm. J'aimerai lire des trucs moldus. Ça a… un rapport avec une fille. Pas très envie d'en parler. » Hermione se redressa discrètement sur sa chaise, surprise. Alors c'était ça ? Tous ces mystères pour une fille ? Elle prit quelques secondes pour y penser, faisant mine de boire quelques gorgées de thé. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Même si son instinct lui soufflait qu'il y avait autre chose, autant ne pas remettre en doute la parole de son neveu sans aucune preuve, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis au pire, elle surveillerait tout ça de près et en glisserait quelques mots à Harry pour qu'il l'aide un peu. Elle offrit un léger sourire à Albus qui sembla nettement plus rassuré, puis l'invita à la suivre au premier pour aller dans la bibliothèque. Celui-ci passa devant elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant le bruit monstre qu'il faisait dans les escaliers. Ça, c'était bien le caractère bourru des Weasley.

Ils trouvèrent James et Julie en train de lire avidement un magazine de Quidditch que Ron avait sûrement laissé traîner sur une des tables de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il les vit, Albus se rasséréna et finit par se détendre complètement. Hermione ne fit pas attention à eux et parcouru une étagère de livre moldus, tout en saisissant certains livres qui paraissaient intéressant pour son neveu. Celui-ci la suivait en grimaçant, et se retrouva bientôt avec une dizaine de pavés dans les bras. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait bien que les deux autres se moquaient de lui, tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'ils avaient trouvé ce qu'il fallait. Hélas, Hermione était lancée, et pour ne pas la rendre soupçonneuse, il dût passer la matinée à l'écouter parler de littérature moldu. Ses deux acolytes prétextèrent un rendez-vous urgent pour l'abandonner lâchement.

Parfois, Albus détestait son frère.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

« -Vous vous foutez de moi ?

-Oh Al, ne sois pas si grossier ! On a trouvé ce qu'il nous fallait, tu ne vas pas en faire toute une histoire quand même…

-On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui as supporté Hermione pendant _plus de deux heures_ !

-Tu exagères, Herm est très sympa quand…

-…quand elle ne parle _pas_ de bouquins, James ! » Hurla Albus, éreinté après la journée qu'il venait de passer. « Ni de moldus ! Pas que j'ai quoi que ce soit contre les moldus, mais est-il vraiment nécessaire de me faire un exposé sur l'électricité sous prétexte que je suis supposé m'être entiché d'une fille ?

-Et bien…

-Non ! La réponse est _non_, Julie ! » Celle-ci lança un regard circonspect à James qui hausa les épaules.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas trop, Al n'a juste pas assez de neurones pour entretenir une conversation intelligente avec quelqu'un.

-James !

-Tu as raison Al, j'exagère. Une conversation intelligente de _plus de deux heures_. » Albus crût sérieusement qu'il allait faire tomber son frère de son balais s'il continuait à le chercher. Les trois étudiants étaient en effet suspendus dans les airs, au-dessus d'un terrain vaque qui se trouvait près du Terrier. James et Julie avaient laissé un mot au plus jeune de la bande pour lui dire de les rejoindre chez les grands parents Weasley chez qui ils devaient tous passer leurs vacances de fin d'année. Julie avait failli oublier l'invitation de Roxanne, mais James la lui avait rappelé, et après être rentrés de chez Hermione, ils avaient décidé de partir sur le champ, et qu'Albus viendrait une fois qu'il avait fini de son côté. Raisonnement qui n'avait pas particulièrement plût au jeune homme, cela allait sans dire.

James sentit son frère darder un regard brûlant sur lui, ce qui le fit sourire d'avantage.

« -Il ne fallait pas venir me réveiller tous les matins à cinq heures du mat', Alby… tu n'es pas le seul tordu de la famille, tu sais. » Julie regardait le plus jeune d'un air narquois, avant de se placer à ses côtés.

« En fait, commença-t-elle, nous avions fait fausse route dans nos raisonnements. Nous nous sommes concentrés sur le fait que ton père avait souligné _arme blanche magique_, alors que ce n'est pas une information très précise tu en conviendras. Nous aurions dût faire plus attention au mot _Poudlard_…

-C'est ce que je disais ! » Dit Albus triomphalement, sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de couper la parole de Julie. Il rabaissa vivement ses bras qu'il avait levés en signe de victoire, en apercevant son regard noir.

« -Je n'y ai pensé qu'en voyant _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ sur une étagère. La nouvelle édition parle du choixpeau magique, et dans cet article en particulier, il est écrit que, et je cite, _le choixpeau apportera toujours une aide à ceux qui en ont besoin_. J'ai demandé à James ce que cette phrase voulait dire et…

-Et tu t'es souvenu de ce que nous a dit Papa, bien sûr. » dit Albus. « On est vraiment stupides tous les deux. Sept ans qu'on lui demande de nous raconter cette histoire, et on était incapable de faire le rapprochement. Alors il est possible que l'épée de Griffondor soit l'arme du crime…

-Oui. » dit James. « Mystère résolu ! »

« -Et c'est tout ? » lui demanda son frère. Son aîné le regarda, visiblement sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. « James. Julie. Vous vous rendez compte que l'on vient de découvrir que le tueur en série qui sévit en ce moment, sûrement un psychopathe complètement timbré, a réussi à _entrer_ dans le bureau de McGo, à voler une épée quasiment _mythique_ et à s'en servir pour _assassiner_ _des gens_, au nez et à la barbe du personnel de Poudlard –sans parler des tableaux qui n'ont pas donné l'alerte- et des aurors les plus qualifiés du pays ? » Il prit son expression la plus pédagogue possible, avant de reprendre. « Les enfants… il n'y a rien qui vous choque ? »

James et Julie semblaient abasourdis de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant. Albus venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde. Il n'avait pas été surpris par le fait que l'homme qui les avait aidé était celui qui tuait des sorciers sans aucune raison (sauf peut-être celui du Ministère, même si son comportement avait été quelque peu… expéditif.). Ils avaient tout de suite rebondit et avait décidé de trouver l'arme du crime, sans en parler à qui que ce soit. Ils n'avaient pas non plus été surpris de trouver l'arme. A vrai dire, ils n'en avaient presque pas reparlé en attendant Albus, et ils n'avaient fait qu'émettre des hypothèses concernant la conversation qu'auraient les adultes dans les jours à venir. Julie secoua la tête. Etait-ce parce qu'elle et James semblaient avoir un lien particulier avec l'inconnu ? Alors qu'ils ne l'avaient vu que deux fois, et qu'ils avaient la certitude qu'il avait commis des crimes ignobles. Qu'avait fait le petit Serdaigle pour mourir ainsi, et pour que son corps reste plusieurs jours à pourrir dans les eaux glauques du lac ? Albus, comprenant qu'il avait fait mouche, n'en rajouta pas. Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« -Ne faîtes pas cette tête-là, on en reparlera ce soir si vous voulez. En attendant, composez-vous une tête de circonstance, voilà les autres qui arrivent ! »

En effet, en contrebas, ils purent apercevoir certains membres de leur famille enfourcher leurs balais afin de se rendre à leur côté. Le père des garçons leur proposèrent de jouer une partie, ce à quoi les trois jeunes gens répondirent avec un entrain feint. Ils avaient d'autres préoccupations, mais se dirent que quelques heures de détente ne seraient pas de refus. Ils composèrent rapidement leur équipe, Albus, James et Roxanne en tant que poursuiveurs, Georges et Fred (fils) au poste de batteur, Ron gardien, comme toujours et Julie au poste d'attrapeur, face à l'équipe d'Harry. La française déglutit en voyant à qui elle avait à faire. Le survivant occupait le même poste qu'elle, Ginny était poursuiveuse avec Lily et Hugo (qui détestait le Quidditch), Teddy Lupin gardait les anneaux, et Charlie et Lucy (la fille cadette de Percy) étaient batteurs.

« -C'est pas juste ! » dit James alors que sa mère venait de marquer un autre but, « Vous avez une joueuse professionnelle dans votre équipe ! Et Julie n'a aucune chance face à papa ! » Celle-ci, penchée sur son balais, siffla d'agacement et resta concentrée sur le terrain, cherchant des yeux la petite balle dorée. _Homme de peu de fois_, se dit-elle.

« -C'est toi qui est injuste, Jamesie ! » lui cria Lily. « Tu oublies qu'on a aussi Hugo dans notre équipe ! » Son frère regarda son cousin qui arrivait à peine à rester assis sur son balais et qui flottait à moins d'un mètre du sol.

« -C'est pas faux… »

Julie ne suivit pas le reste de la conversation, ayant repéré un éclat doré un peu au-dessus de l'anneau adverse. Sans plus attendre, elle fondit dessus, et vit du coin de l'œil que l'autre attrapeur avait fait de même. Elle se pencha un peu plus sur son balai, cherchant à accélérer le plus possible malgré les tournants que prenait la petite balle pour lui échapper. A côté d'elle, Harry Potter faisait de même, ne se rendant pas compte lui non plus de la vitesse à laquelle il allait. Il tendit la main pour attraper le vif d'or, mais celui-ci se faufila entre ses doigts pour fondre en direction du sol. Il effectua donc une chandelle et suivit le mouvement, Julie faisant pareil que lui. A pleine vitesse, les cheveux dans le vent, elle ne voyait plus que la petite balle dorée alors que tout ce qui l'entourait devenait flou. Ce n'était que dans ce genre d'instant qu'elle arrivait à ne plus penser à ses problèmes, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Albus, même s'il avait entièrement raison, l'avait plus effrayé avec ses suppositions que le jour où elle avait failli assister à un meurtre. C'était bien là le problème.  
>Elle était maintenant au coude à coude avec Harry, qui avait déjà tendu la main. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, et des exclamations étouffées se faisaient entendre autour d'eux. Soudain, le vif d'or prit un brusque virage à gauche, que l'Elu n'avait pas vu arriver. Il redressa rapidement son balai afin de ne pas percuter le sol, et ce faisant, perdit toute la vitesse qu'il avait accumulée jusque-là. Julie, elle, fit exactement la même trajectoire que l'objet doré, mais eut du mal à contrôler son balai. Elle continua cependant, et tendit d'avantage la main qui était à quelques centimètres de la balle. Elle ne fit pas attention au fait qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement d'une palissade, et passa au travers sans même s'en rendre compte, juste avant de s'écraser lamentablement.<p>

« -Julie, ça va ? » lui demanda Roxanne qui avait accouru vers elle dès l'instant où elle avait posé le pied à terre. La française eut du mal à répondre de manière intelligible et ne pût que rogner un « Ok » peut convainquant.

« -Ne la bougez pas vous autre ! » ordonna Ginny. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la jeune fille et lui posa une main rassurante sur le front. « Tu peux te redresser Julie ? » Elle l'aida à le faire et grimaça légèrement en voyant l'état de son visage couvert de contusions.

« -C'est si terrible que ça ? » demanda Julie, plus pour la forme que par réelle inquiétude. Elle se sentait bien.

« -Un peu de baume et il n'y paraitra plus. » la rassura Ginny. « Et au fait… félicitation. » La jeune fille la regarda sans comprendre, puis sursauta en entendant le cri de joie d'Albus et Roxanne, qui fixaient son poing avec ravissement. Julie fut surprise d'y découvrir le vif d'or qui battait faiblement des ailes.

« -Tu l'as eu ! T'es complètement tarée, mais tu l'as eu ! » hurla Fred, hystérique. « Bon, il n'est pas en super état, mais on a gagné ! James, Al, Rox, Julie et moi, nous somme exemptés de corvée de dégnomage ! Dans les dents, Lily ! » Les autres grognèrent sur le terrain. Les plus jeunes avaient fait un marché entre eux qui spécifiait que l'équipe gagnante laisserait l'équipe perdante se taper leur part de dégnomage du jardin. Les adultes avaient un peu râlé, puis s'étaient laissé prendre au jeu. De toute façon, ce n'était dans tous les cas pas eux qui s'occupaient de cette tâche-là. Harry pressa sa main sur l'épaule de Julie en la félicitant, puis proposa au reste du groupe de rentrer au Terrier aider Mamie Molly à préparer le dîner (pour 25 personnes…). Autant dire qu'il y avait encore de quoi empêcher James et Julie de repenser à ce que leur avait dit Albus…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

« -Allez Al, réveille-toi !

- Pas envie…

- Ne fais pas le gamin, il ne manque plus que toi ! Mamie Molly veut absolument qu'on les ouvre tous ensemble, alors DEBOUT ! » hurla James en lui retirant violement ses couvertures. Son frère ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ce qui l'agaça fortement. « S'il te plaît ? » tenta-t-il. Voyant que ça n'avait pas plus d'effet, il s'énerva d'avantage. « Je te préviens, si tu n'es pas descendu d'ici une minute, je dis à Julie que tu caches une photo d'elle en robe de bal dans ton portefeuille. » Il attendit une réaction, en vain. « Très bien, tu l'aura voulu. » Et il sortit de la chambre. Albus ouvrit brusquement les yeux, venant de comprendre ce que lui avait dit son frère.

« ATTEND ! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES ! »

Son aîné eu un sourire victorieux en le voyant accourir, les cheveux encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude.

« -Espèce de… serpent ! Je te signale que c'est une photo de nous trois au bal ! Et d'ailleurs… comment se fait-il que tu ais fouillé mon portefeuille ? » James haussa les épaules, et sans prendre le temps de répondre à la question de son frère le conduit jusqu'au salon. La totalité de la famille attendait le retardataire, et au signal de Mamie Molly, ils se jetèrent tous sur leurs cadeaux. Julie et Roxanne s'était mise dans un coin au pied du sapin et défaisaient prestement leurs paquets, ce qui leur avait valu de nombreuses remarques moqueuses de la part de Fred qui était assis juste à côté d'elles. James et Albus les rejoignirent et commencèrent eux aussi à déchiqueter des emballages.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la totalité de la famille Weasley/Potter, ainsi que Julie, avait revêtu leurs traditionnels pulls de Noël tricotés par Mamie Molly. Julie avait été agréablement surprise de voir que James et Albus lui avaient offert un miroir à double sens afin qu'elle puisse communiquer avec eux lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, et elle avait était très touchée par la présent de la Grand-Mère des garçons.

« -Julie ? »

La jeune fille sursauta et dérapa évidement sur le verglas qui entourait la maison, puis elle tomba violement sur les fesses. James s'esclaffa bruyamment et l'aida à se relever.

« -Ça devient une habitude ! » il regarda autour de lui. Albus était à l'intérieur en train de disputer une bataille de cartes explosives avec qui le voulait bien, les parents discutaient entre eux tout en veillant du coin de l'œil sur les plus jeunes, et les autres étaient partit jouer au Quidditch un peu plus loin. « Ecoute, est-ce que tu… penses que quelque chose cloche ? » demanda-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Julie regarda fixement le verglas et choisit se répondre franchement, comprenant de quoi le jeune homme voulait parler.

« -Je ne sais pas, James. Je crois qu'Albus a eu raison de nous faire remarquer que nous agissions tous les deux de manière étrange, par rapport à… à notre inconnu et à ses agissements.

-Et selon toi, est-ce qu'on devrait calmer le jeu ? Après tout, rien ne nous oblige à enquêter sur ce type. On pourrait faire comme si de rien n'était, reprendre une vie tout à fait normale… » ils s'arrêtèrent de parler un instant, fixant un gnome qui passait par là et qui leur lançait d'affreux jurons au visage. Julie ne put d'empêcher de sourire face à ce spectacle pour le moins inhabituel, puis reprit plus sérieusement.

« -James… je ne pense pas qu'Albus ait ressenti la même chose que nous lorsqu'il a croisé le tueur. Je veux dire, c'est vrai qu'il lui a fait confiance sans savoir pourquoi, mais tu n'as pas l'impression que pour nous, ça va plus loin ? C'est comme si… comme si dans mon fort intérieur, je savais qu'il a une bonne raison de faire ça. Ça peut paraître inimaginable, mais je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'il a tué le Serdaigle sans aucune raison apparente. Il y a quelque chose derrière, et je veux à tous prix savoir quoi. Je sais très bien que ça n'a rien de rationnel mais après tout, le monde de la magie ne l'a jamais été…

-Je comprends. Cependant pour moi c'est un peu différent. J'ai l'impression que je doute plus. Comment expliquer ça ? » Il s'accroupit au sol et mit son menton dans sa main. Julie s'assit plus brutalement sur le verglas, en tailleur, et attendit la suite avec attention. « Comme si j'étais convaincu du bien-fondé de ses convictions, mais que je n'étais pas sûr de la justesse de ses actes, tu vois ? » La jeune fille acquiesça.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-elle. D'un côté, elle n'avait aucune envie d'abandonner leur recherche, mais de l'autre, elle ne voulait pas continuer quelque chose qui frisait la… fascination malsaine. Il y avait quelque chose de sale dans cette histoire, quelque chose de mal.

« -Et si on se contentait pour l'instant de profiter de nos vacances, d'espionner les parents et de leur mettre la pâté au Quidditch ? »

James et Julie se retournèrent comme un seul homme et se retrouvèrent face à Albus qui venait de parler et qui tenait dans ses bras trois balais. Il avait visiblement entendu une bonne partie de la conversation, mais ne fit pas d'autres remarques. De toute façon, quoi qu'ils décident de faire, il les suivrait. Aucuns doutes là-dessus, au moins !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

« -Julie ?

-Oui Rox ?

-Avec lequel de mes cousins tu veux sortir ? » Julie se redressa vivement dans son lit qu'elle partageait avec la rousse et se retint d'hurler un grand « _Non mais ça va pas_ ! » de protestation. Elle se contenta de le chuchoter, en y mettant autant de conviction que possible.

« -_Non mais ça va pas_ ?

-Oh allez, Julie ! Pas de ça entre nous ! » ajouta Lily qui ne dormait pas _du tout_, allongée avec Rose sur le matelas qui était au pied du lit. Tous les enfants Weasley dormait chez leurs grands-parents, alors que les adultes rentraient chez eux tous les soirs.

« -Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus Lily ! C'est ridicule, nous n'avons pas du tout ce genre de relation ! Ce sont mes amis !

-A d'autres ! Tu as bien une petite préférence, quand même… » continua Roxanne. « Il y en a bien un dont tu es plus proche, non ? A première vue, je dirais James…

-Mais maman m'a dit qu'elle avait vu Albus te porter sur son dos au Ministère » ajouta Rose qui suivait la conversation depuis le début.

-Sauf qu'il parait que James était ton premier visiteur à Ste Mangouste la dernière fois » dit Lily. « Il avait l'air affolé, le pauvre, quand je lui aie dit que tu étais à l'hôpital. » Les trois jeunes filles se tournèrent vers Julie, qui était acculée contre le mur, assise sur le lit et à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

« -Mais puisque je vous dit que je ne suis pas du tout intéressée par eux de cette manière !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue ?

-Tu as déjà un petit ami ? »

Julie crût qu'elle allait toute les étrangler une par une si elles continuaient ainsi.

« -J'ai… été très amoureuse d'un garçon, et ça n'a pas fonctionné. Alors je pense que je vais passer quelque temps sans mecs, ce qui me fera sans aucuns doutes le plus grand bien !

-Tu ne veux pas en parler ? » demanda Roxanne.

« -Pas vraiment, non.

-Même pas un indice ? » insista Lily. Julie soupira peu élégamment avant de leur sourire.

« -Vous êtes impossibles toutes les trois ! Vous ne prenez pas le mot _non_ comme une réponse, n'est-ce pas ?

-Instinct de Griffondor, que veux-tu ? On ne s'en défait pas ! Mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet ! Donne-nous une toute petite information concernant le garçon mystère, et on te laissera tranquille avec ça.

-C'est d'accord. » Consentit Julie, baissant les bras. « Il était professeur à Beauxbâtons. »

-QUOI ? »

Les quatre jeunes filles sursautèrent et se précipitèrent vers la source du cri qu'elles venaient d'entendre, à savoir la porte de la chambre, derrière laquelle se tenaient Albus, James, Fred et Hugo, leurs oreilles encore collées à la poignée. Ils se redressèrent vivement, et Fred et James pointèrent Albus du doigt.

« -Balances ! » leur dit-il tout bas, avant de sentir le regard brûlant des jeunes filles. « Euh… pardon ? » tenta t-il vainement en joignant ses deux mains en signe de soumission.

« -Bien essayé Al, mais ça ne marchera pas comme ça. Entrez, vous tous, on va se serrer un peu mais au moins on ne risquera pas de réveiller toute la maisonnée » dit Julie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les huit jeunes gens se tenaient agglutinés dans la chambre qui avait été un jour celle de Charlie, et parlaient de tout et de rien.

« -Dîtes moi, est-ce que toute votre famille a été à Griffondor ? » demanda Julie. Les cousins se regardèrent et firent mine de réfléchir, avant que Fred ne prenne la parole.

« -La plupart d'entre nous oui, mais il y a eu quelques exceptions. Dominique et Lucy ont toutes les deux atterri à Serdaigle. Molly elle, est allée à Poufsouffle. Le Dragon d'Or de l'originalité revient évidement à notre cher et estimé Albus, qui a eu l'immense honneur d'aller chez les Serpents. » ce dernier fit un sourire fier avant de se pencher vers Julie qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient l'air d'en faire toute une histoire.

« -Pour tout te dire, j'ai été assez traumatisé le jour de ma rentrée. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais même le graaaand Albus Potter peut avoir peur.

-De quoi, exactement ? » demanda Julie, alors que les autres avaient commencé une autre conversation concernant la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

« -De me retrouver à Serpentard, bien sûr. Tu imagines, pour un Weasley, se retrouver dans cette maison, ça aurait été une première plutôt mal accueillie…

-Je pensais que le choixpeau te laisser choisir ?

-Il te laisse choisir.

-Alors… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves chez les serpents ? » Albus sourit à la jeune fille d'un air presque attendrit devant tant de curiosité, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« - J'ai choisi. Ce jour-là, le choixpeau m'a dit que ma place était aussi bien à Griffondor qu'à Serpentard. Je savais que je serai bien chez les Lions, que les gens m'accueilleraient à bras ouvert, moi le fils du Sauveur, et un enfant Weasley de surcroit. En revanche, je ne savais rien de la vie que j'aurais au milieu des Serpents.

-Alors tu…

-Alors j'ai évité la facilité. La route est bien plus intéressante quand il y a quelques imprévus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Julie se redressa et fut surprise du peu de distance qu'il y avait entre elle et Albus. Elle rougit légèrement, avant de sourire à son tour et de déposer une bise sur la joue de son ami.

« -Onze ans et tu étais déjà aussi tordu que maintenant.

-Que veux-tu, c'est ce qui fait mon charme.

« -Si tu le dis. » concéda Julie. Elle se cala plus confortablement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. « Je crois que je sais ce que je vais faire, par rapport à notre inconnu. » Le sourire d'Albus s'agrandit quand il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle continua. « Ce serait trop facile d'abandonner. J'ai bien l'intention de comprendre pourquoi, par Merlin, James et moi sommes connectés à lui ! »

« -Tout en gardant nos distance, bien entendu. » la prévint Albus, se faisant plus sérieux.

« -Bien entendu. » dit James qui avait suivi discrètement la fin de la conversation.

« -Et seulement si nous le faisons tous ensemble. » précisa la jeune fille.

Assis sur le sol, les trois jeunes gens regardaient les autres Weasley s'agiter dans la petite pièce, peu conscients de tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Finalement, à trois heures du matin, Mamie Molly déboula dans la chambre, sa baguette à la main et prête à faire feux sur le premier qui ne regagnait par sa chambre sans les plus brefs délais.

A trois heures quinze, Julie s'endormit en serrant dans sa main le miroir que lui avaient offert Albus et James.

* * *

><p>Alors, verdict ?<br>Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire ne tourne pas en rond, promis ! J'ai juste compris qu'il fallait que je mette plus l'accent sur le lien qui uni James, Julie et l'inconnu, grâce aux commentaires que l'on m'a laissé. Au passage, n'hésitez pas à me faire d'autres remarques, ça m'aide beaucoup pour la suite !

Bonne journée !


	8. En chacun de nous

Bonsoir !  
>Avant tout, désolée pour le retard! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Ensuite, merci pour les reviews ! Enfin, bonne lecture !<br>Euh... honnêtement, j'ai peur de vos réactions concernant ce chapitre... m'enfin, promis, je vais faire en sorte que ça ne vire pas n'importe comment ! Ca fait sept chapitres que je me demande comment je vais écrire cette partie... Et bien voilà !

Et au fait, passez un bon nouvel an tout le monde !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8: En chacun de nous.<strong>

« - Chut !

-Arrêtez de pousser derrière !

- La ferme Rox, on n'entend rien devant !

- Mais c'est pas moi, c'est Fred qui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche !

- Vous allez vous la bouclez, oui ?

- Chuuuuuuut !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Albus, James, Julie, Fred et Roxanne se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers Lily qui les observait appuyée contre la porte de sa chambre, un sourcil haussé et les lèvres légèrement pincées. Visiblement, elle était vexée de ne pas être dans le coup et elle comptait bien demander réparation. De leurs côtés, les cinq jeunes gens étaient agglutinés en haut de l'escalier, et Roxanne avait tendu une paire d'oreille à rallonge jusque devant la porte de la cuisine dans laquelle les adultes venaient de se réunir. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient avoir une conversation sérieuse et qu'ils espéraient ne pas être écoutés. Ce qui était mal connaître les rejetons Weasley, cela allait sans dire. James, qui était à l'avant du peloton, tendit la main vers sa petite sœur et chuchota :

« - Tu peux venir Lily, mais ne parle pas. » Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir qu'elle entende ce que les adultes allaient dire, mais de toutes façons maintenant que Lily les avait vu, elle ne les lâcherait plus. Et elle n'était pas non plus particulièrement discrète lorsqu'elle était en colère… La jeune fille vint se placer entre lui et Julie et, comme les autres, tendit l'oreille, attendant que les anciens membres de l'Ordre commencent leurs discutions. La première phrase fut prononcée par Ron, qui s'adressait à Harry.

« -Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais autant de mystère Harry. Au bureau, tu ne veux pas en parler. Ici, tu préfères attendre qu'il soit minuit passé pour enfin nous expliquer ce qui se passe. Honnêtement, ça commence à devenir inquiétant mon vieux ! » dit-il dans une tentative de plaisanterie. Les plus jeunes n'étaient pas dans la pièce, mais ils pouvaient quand même sentir que l'atmosphère était tendue et que ce que venait de dire Ron représentait ce que tout le monde pensait.

« Harry… » dit une voix qu'ils identifièrent comme étant celle d'Hermione. « Est-ce que ça concerne… Voldemort ? » Les jeunes gens sursautèrent et s'en voulurent un instant d'écouter une conversation qui semblait si importante –et secrète. Lily se tendit contre son frère, attendant la suite.

« - Ca n'a rien à voir Hermione. Voldemort est bel et bien mort, et il ne reviendra pas, je peux te l'assurer. » Immédiatement, la tension descendit d'un cran dans la pièce. James entendit sa sœur déglutir difficilement, et du coin de l'œil il vit Albus lâcher la main de Julie qu'il avait prise sans s'en apercevoir à l'évocation de Voldemort. « Non, reprit le Survivant, ce dont je veux vous parler concerne des évènements récents, peut-être plus inquiétants que ce à quoi nous avons été confrontés ces dernières années. Vous l'avez peut être constaté vous-même, mais depuis quelques temps, une série de meurtres a été recensé dans les journaux. Ils sont au nombre de cinq : Amanda Veil, Simon Lemon, Gregory Goyle, Colin John et Boris Morgan.

-Attend cinq minutes, Harry. » dit la voix de Percy. « Je suis d'accords pour les quatre premiers noms de ta liste. Deux sorciers inconnus au bataillon, un ex mangemort et un élève de Poudlard. Mais rien ne stipule dans les rapports du Ministère, que le meurtre de Morgan est un assassinat. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un acte de légitime défense, vu l'état dans lequel il était. Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ?

-L'arme du crime, Percy. Le meurtrier utilise une arme blanche aux vertus magiques pour tuer ses victimes.

-Tu veux dire que les personnes qu'il tue sont… possédées ? Ou qu'elles sont empruntes de magie noir ? Pourquoi utiliser une arme blanche dans le cas contraire ? Il y a des moyens bien plus aisés pour tuer quelqu'un… » dit Hermione.

« -J'en suis aussi venu à cette conclusion. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un élève de Serdaigle puisse avoir eu accès à de la magie noir entre les murs de Poudlard. J'ai mené une enquête sur lui, et ni sa famille, ni ses amis ne trempent la dedans. »

Il y eut un instant de silence dans la cuisine, pendant lequel tous réfléchissaient à ce que venait de dire l'Elu. Cette histoire ne les préoccupait que parce qu'Harry en avait fait une priorité. Il était devenu une personne d'expérience, et même s'il avait l'habitude de suivre son instinct sans prendre en compte les recommandations du Ministère, il était toujours le meilleur auror du département. Au même moment, Albus, James et Julie échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils en reparleraient plus tard.

« -On n'a toujours aucune idée du meurtrier ? demanda Hermione.

-Il ne laisse aucune trace. En revanche, je pense qu'il est aidé par une autre personne. L'autre soir, quand il est entré au Ministère, cela n'a été possible que parce que la plupart des aurors chargés de la sécurité ont été attirés ailleurs. Son complice a fait diversion. Voilà qui rejoignait ce qu'avaient supposé les trois jeunes gens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, au juste, Harry ? » demanda la voix calme d'Arthur Weasley. Il y eu un nouveau silence dans la pièce, et quelques soupirs. James commençait à comprendre que comme lui, son père n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il sentait seulement que cette histoire était louche.

« -Je ne sais pas. » dit la voix quelque peu dépité du chef des aurors. « C'est la principale raison pour laquelle je vous en parle. » Pendant quelques secondes, chacun sembla réfléchir dans son coin. En haut de l'escalier aussi, les jeunes gens se creusaient les méninges. Roxanne et Fred n'en menaient pas large, eux qui pensaient espionner leurs parents en train de dévoiler des secrets de famille se retrouvaient en fait à écouter une conversation concernant une affaire bien plus sérieuse.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est lié mais… » Rose se redressa vivement en entendant la voix de son père.

-« … le Consul de la Magie a fait une requête à notre département, Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que les américains ont à faire là-dedans ? » demanda Georges.

« -Attends deux secondes Georges… Il semblerait que leurs propres langues de plomb aient captés après plusieurs études une énorme quantité de magie noire dans le nord des Etats-Unis. Ils nous ont demandé d'envoyer quelques-uns de nos jeunes aurors pour aller étudier tout ça d'un peu plus près.

-Et tu comptais m'en informer un jour ? » dit Harry, non sans ironie.

« -J'allais le faire demain Harry !

-Mais pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas des aurors confirmés ? » demanda Ginny.

« Ce n'est pas une mission à risque. Ils devront simplement faire du repérage, et peut être filer quelques suspects. Mais ils sont en manque d'effectif là-bas, et nos aurors sont quand même bien mieux entraînés… De toute façon, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous dans l'immédiat et je doute qu'ils nous demandent notre aide avant quelques mois. Simplement, je pensais que… »

Le petit groupe perché en haut de l'escalier n'entendit jamais la suite de la conversation. James se pencha d'avantage pour voir ce qui se passait en bas, et découvrit avec colère que Pattenrond, le vieux chat d'Hermione, était en train de jouer avec l'autre côté des oreilles à rallonge.

« -Espèce de sale…

-James ! » lui dit Rose qui comme sa mère était très attachée au chat roux. « Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Il veut juste jouer. »

Son cousin pesta et se leva, suivit du reste de la troupe. Roxanne se chargea de ramener l'oreille à rallonge et lança un regard dégouté au matou en voyant l'état de l'embout. « -Elles sont fichus ! ».

Albus, James et Julie s'étaient quant à eux éloigné du groupe et avaient décidés d'aller prendre un peu l'air afin de discuter en paix. Ils prirent chacun un balais dans la remise, et, s'assurant que personne ne les avait remarqué, prirent leur envol. Une fois bien en hauteur, ils se disposèrent les uns en face des autres.

« - Pas fameux tout ça… » dit Albus le premier.

« -Si seulement cet imbécile de chat n'était pas intervenu !

-Je ne pense pas que ça aurait changé grand-chose James. Les adultes ont l'air aussi paumé que nous, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ca fait quatre mois qu'on n'a pratiquement pas avancé d'un pouce, et vraisemblablement votre père n'est pas plus informé. Nous voilà au point mort.

-Sauf si… » commença James. « Sauf si on arrive à glaner quelques infos sur ce qui se passe aux Etats-Unis. Les deux affaires sont peut être liées d'après Oncle Ron.

-Et comment veux-tu qu'on fasse ? » lui demanda Albus d'un air ennuyé.

« -Vous vous ne pourrez sûrement pas… moi en revanche… » il y eut un nouveau silence, le temps qu'Albus et Julie comprennent ce que James voulait dire. La française eut un sursaut lorsque l'information arriva à son cerveau, et elle rapprocha son balais de celui de son ami.

« -James ! Tu ne sais même pas quand aura lieu la mission ! Si ça se trouve tu n'auras pas fini ton année, et en plus rien ne dit que tu seras choisi pour y aller.

-Rien ne m'empêche d'essayer, non ?

-Mais…

-Il n'a pas tort Julie. » dit Albus, comprenant l'inquiétude de son amie. « Et puis, il n'aime pas se vanter mais il doit avoir les meilleurs résultats de sa promo. S'ils recherchent de jeunes aurors, notre Jamesie sera sûrement choisi pour y aller, et il fera un excellent informateur ! » Julie tenait fermement son balais entre ses mains qui étaient devenues livides tant elles étaient crispées.

« - Mais ça sera sûrement dangereux. » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Les deux frères se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air sincèrement inquiet de leur amie.

« -Pas plus dangereux que de filer le serial killer le plus recherché de Grande Bretagne.

-Ou de servir d'appât face à un sorcier fou qui ne cherche qu'à enchaîner le plus de sorts interdits possibles.

-Ou de foncer à plus de…

-Oui bon ça va, j'ai compris ! De toute façon, il y a peu de chance pour que tu y ailles, James ! Et puis, on a encore le temps… »

Les trois jeunes gens échangèrent un nouveau regard circonspect. Avaient-ils vraiment le temps ? Tout s'était écoulé tellement vite depuis l'épisode du chemin de Traverse. Toujours songeurs, ils descendirent de leurs balais qu'ils rangèrent distraitement dans la remise. Ils marchèrent ensuite jusqu'au Terrier et se serrèrent d'avantage, essayant vainement d'échapper à la morsure du froid. Arrivés devant leurs chambres respectives, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se séparèrent.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

« -Julie ! Tu rêves ? »

La jeune fille se redressa subitement sur sa chaise et lança un regard en coin à sa voisine. Roxane la regardait suspicieusement tout en faisant semblant de prendre des notes. « A quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda t-elle alors que leur professeur écrivait au tableau. La française soupira en gribouillant sur son parchemin.

« -A rien en particulier. » Son amie fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu par sa réponse. Julie laissa s'échapper un nouveau soupir et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« -Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit déjà notre dernière semaine de cours. La Mine va me manquer. C'est trop bête que notre formation ne dure que deux ans…

-Je te comprends. Et puis toi tu n'as pas pu en profiter autant que le reste de la promo étant donné que tu n'es arrivée que cette année. » elle réfléchit un instant avant de lever la tête brusquement. « J'imagine qu'Al et James t'ont montré quelques recoins secrets ces dernier mois, non ? » Julie hésita un instant avant d'hocher légèrement la tête. Roxane lui lança un sourire victorieux. « Evidemment ! Alors voilà ce que je te propose : cet après-midi, c'est moi qui te fais revisiter la Mine. Moi non plus je n'ai pas perdu mon temps en deux ans ! » Julie accepta avec joie, même si elle culpabilisait un peu d'avoir mentit à son amie. Elle n'était pas particulièrement préoccupée par son départ de la Mine. L'endroit était certes impressionnant et grandiose, mais elle se disait qu'après tout, il lui serait toujours accessible pendant un an. Elle avait découvert cela en lisant le règlement de l'Institut, ce que peu de gens avant elle avaient fait. Les règles de la Mine étaient pour le moins farfelus, et cela avait été un véritable casse-tête d'en comprendre ne serait-ce que la moitié. Elle avait néanmoins apprit que son accès était strictement interdit à toutes personnes ne faisant pas parti de l'établissement, excepté aux anciens étudiants qui avaient l'autorisation d'y retourner pendant un an après leur départ, s'ils avaient réussi leurs examens finaux. Les professeurs avaient l'interdiction absolu de rentrer dans la Mine par le même passage que les élèves, et inversement. Les derniers sous-sols étaient tous condamnés, et quiconque tentait d'y accéder était immédiatement renvoyé. En bref, beaucoup de règles sans aucune explication. Albus, James et Julie avait évidemment essayé d'en apprendre plus et avaient même tenté de forcer le bureau du Doyen, qui était resté fermé. Ils n'avaient trouvé que cette solution pour calmer leurs esprits, trop frustrés de ne pas en découvrir d'avantage concernant leur inconnu. En effet, les meurtres n'avaient cessé d'augmenter ses derniers mois, et l'assassin n'avait jamais laissé une seule trace derrière lui.

Julie se prit la tête dans les mains et fixa le professeur sans le regarder vraiment. James avait travaillé d'arrache-pied et aurait sûrement ses examens avec brio. Il serait intégré au département des aurors et n'aurait qu'à attendre d'être choisi pour la mission aux Etats-Unis, qui n'avait pas encore eu lieu. La jeune fille aurait dû se réjouir de la nouvelle, puisque leur enquête avancerait certainement, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur en imaginant son ami partir seul.

De son coté, elle avait déjà trouvé un poste dans les îles Hébrides, au large de la côte nord-ouest de l'Ecosse. Le clan MacFusty avait bien voulu l'engager pour les aider à prendre soin des Noirs d'Hébrides, ces dragons énormes dont ils s'occupaient depuis plusieurs générations. C'est Charlie Weasley qui l'avait aidé à trouver ce travail, car habituellement les MacFusty refusaient toute aide extérieur. Julie avait sauté sur l'occasion, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas une autre chance de trouver un aussi bon poste au Royaume-Uni. Et elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller en Roumanie. Ainsi, se disait-elle, elle pourrait transplaner pour voir ses amis quand elle le voudra – du moins tant que James ne partira pas sur le continent Américain. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la rousse assise à côté d'elle. Roxane n'avait aucune envie d'être gardienne de dragon, ces créatures l'ayant toujours terrorisée (les histoires d'oncle Harry y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose…). Etonnamment, elle avait choisi de partir travailler dans un petit élevage de licornes dans le Pays de Galles, ce qui avait énormément attristé son père qui aurait préféré qu'elle retourne l'aider à sa boutique de Farces et Attrapes à Pré-au-Lard. Perdue dans ses pensées, la sonnerie la surprit tellement que d'un mouvement brusque de la main, elle renversa tout son flacon d'encre sur son bureau. Roxane, désormais habituée à la maladresse de son amie, pouffa et l'aida à ranger ses affaires, avant de lui prendre la main et de se diriger vers le toboggan le plus proche de la salle de cours.

« Ou est-ce que tu vas ? C'est pas par là qu'on a cours…

-Je t'ai promis une visite guidée, tu te souviens ? » lui dit Roxane, les mains sur les hanches.

« -Oui, c'est vrai. » commença Julie, peu encline à vexer son amie. « Mais j'ai promis à Al et James de manger avec eux ce midi… » Roxanne lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

« -Pff ! Tu peux bien leur poser un lapin une fois dans leur vie, ça leur fera le plus grand bien ! » Son ton se radoucit et elle reprit sa marche tout en poussant Julie par les épaules. « Dans tous les cas, James pourra toujours manger avec Hector et Matt. Et Albus, il…

-Mangera avec Rachel. Je sais. Sa _petite amie_… » Julie ne pouvait s'empêcher de grincer des dents lorsqu'elle pensait à elle. En toute objectivité, cette fille était tout simplement insupportable. Elle accaparait Albus en permanence, elle piquait des crises de jalousie quand il passait un peu de temps avec elle et James, qui était, rappelons-le _son frère_ ! Etudiante en droit magique, elle était très convoitée par la plupart des garçons de sa promo, et cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'elle courait après Albus, qui avait finalement cédé le mois dernier. « Cette espèce de…

-Julie ! » La jeune fille se retourna et vit Albus venir dans sa direction, Rachel collée à son bras.

« -Sangsue… » murmura Julie pour elle-même. Roxane ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la remarque de la jeune fille.

« -Je voulais te prévenir que je ne mangerai pas avec vous ce midi. » dit Albus en souriant. « J'avais oublié que Rachel voulait m'emmener au resto… l'appel de l'estomac, que veux-tu ! » Julie se força à sourire, tout en crispant les poings, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rachel qui souriait victorieusement.

« -Tes instincts Weasley qui reprennent le dessus, j'ai compris. Pas de soucis Al, on se verra plus tard. » Un dernier sourire hypocrite plus tard, et les deux tourtereaux étaient parti. Julie ignora le regard plein de sous-entendus de Roxane et lui dit hargneusement :

« -Sans commentaires, Rox, je t'en supplie. C'est juste que… cette _fille_ est tordu. Je ne l'aime pas.

-Tu ne la connais même pas Ju… Tu sais, elle est plutôt sympa, et très intelligente. A Poudlard elle était avec moi à Griffondor et même si elle n'était pas ma grande amie, on a passé de bons moments ensemble. En fait, je pense que tu es simplement jalouse…

-Tu ne vas pas remettre ça, par Merlin ! » Roxanne eu un léger sourire un coin et leva les mains en signe d'excuses. Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment où Julie s'arrêta d'un coup en plein milieu du couloir désert. Sans s'en être aperçues, le duo était descendu à peine un étage au-dessus des couloirs interdits. Un peu plus, et elles auraient été virés une semaine avant d'obtenir leurs diplômes. Roxane s'en rendit compte peu après son amie et la retint par le bras, livide.

« -On devrait partir. Vite. Je n'aime pas du tout être aussi loin sous terre.

-Moi non plus en fait. » dit Julie en se serrant d'avantage contre la rousse. Elle regarda anxieusement autour d'elle, certaine de n'être pas seule. Encore cette drôle d'impression…

«- Ou est l'ascenseur ?

-Je ne sais pas » répondit Roxane. « Il devrait y avoir des escaliers par ici, normalement il y en a toujours près de la sortie des toboggans. Viens. »

Les deux étudiantes firent demi-tour et retournèrent sur leurs pas, courant à moitié. Décidément, cet endroit était lugubre.

« Là ! » cria Roxane, tout en se mettant à courir pour de bon cette fois-ci. « Dépêche-toi ! » Dit-elle en se retournant vers son amie qui s'était arrêté pendant sa course. Julie avait repéré un mouvement suspect dans un des couloirs. Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de suivre Roxane qui était arrivée en bas des escaliers, et celle de savoir ce qui se cachait dans la pénombre.

« -Il y a quelque chose là-bas. » dit-elle le plus calmement possible.

« -N'y pense même pas !

-Attends-moi ici si tu veux. Je reviens dans deux minutes, juste le temps de voir…

-Julie Fontaine ! » La française aurait ri si la situation n'avait pas été aussi inquiétante. Entendre les Anglais prononcer son nom de famille était toujours hilarant…

« -C'est peut-être un étudiant qui s'est égaré ! Je reviens ! »

Roxane n'eut même pas le temps de la retenir, que la jeune fille s'était déjà enfoncée dans la pénombre. Elle étouffa un juron et se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Son instinct de Griffondor la poussait à suivre la brune, mais en même temps… elle regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle, son pied toujours posé sur la première marche de l'escalier. L'endroit était sinistre. _Tant pis_ ! se dit-elle. Elle allait chercher James ou Albus. Après tout, c'était avec eux que Julie faisait des choses stupides, pas avec elle !

De son côté, la française n'en menait pas large. Elle marchait à présent dans un couloir sombre et n'entendait que le son de ses pas se répercuter contre les murs. Elle pesta et sortit sa baguette.

« -Lumos ! »

James lui avait un jour dit que la plupart des aurors préféraient avancer dans le noir complet plutôt que de révéler leur position à l'ennemi en s'éclairant à l'aide de leur baguette. La jeune fille secoua la tête. Quel ennemi ? Elle était dans la Mine, en sécurité, et ce n'était pas un simple élève innocent et égaré qui allait lui faire du mal. Elle soupira un grand coup en voyant de la lumière un peu plus loin et accéléra le pas.

« -Hé ! Est-ce que… »

Sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge. Ce n'était pas un élève. Il n'était pas égaré, et encore moins innocent. Julie déglutit. Pourquoi, pourquoi, faillait-il qu'elle s'attire toujours des ennuis ? Elle ne pouvait pas simplement arrêter de céder à sa curiosité ? La silhouette encapuchonnée qui se trouvait en face d'elle se retourna et fit un signe à la deuxième personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Celle-ci se tourna également et eu un mouvement de recul en voyant Julie.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que… » commença la seconde personne.

-Ne dis rien. » murmura précipitamment l'homme. Julie tiqua en entendant sa voix. Elle était sûre de le connaître. Elle allait se mettre à reculer quand l'homme s'adressa à elle d'une voix enrouée et bien plus grave. « Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous. Simplement va-t'en, et ne parle de cette rencontre à personne. » La deuxième silhouette secoua la tête et mis ses mains sur ses hanches, dans une position blasée, voir amusée. Si familière…

-Tu crois vraiment que j… qu'elle va t'écouter ? » dit l'autre. _Une voix de femme _se rappela Julie. _La personne qui aide notre inconnu est une femme d'à peu près ma taille_. En position critique, se souvint-elle, essayer de retenir le plus de détails possibles et détaler le plus vite possible. Avoir un ami apprenti auror pouvait avoir du bon, même si la plupart de ses recommandations étaient difficilement applicables. Elle commença à reculer discrètement, ce que ne manqua hélas pas de remarquer l'homme, qui lui aussi esquissa un geste dans sa direction. Julie, bien que proprement terrorisée, se força à le détailler avec attention. Plutôt grand, carrure athlétique… marche avec assurance. Sa démarche lui était même très familière. _Réfléchit, Julie, réfléchit_… Elle vit l'homme porter sa main à ses cheveux, toujours cachés sous sa capuche et eut un hoquet de stupeur. Ce tic…

« -Oh Merlin ! C'est pas possible ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire en se souvenant de la personne qui agissait de la même manière.

Les deux silhouettes encapuchonnées se regardèrent, et la femme en noir eu le reflex de jeter à Julie un sortilège d'incarcerem alors que la jeune fille commençait à partir en courant. Aussitôt, des cordes apparurent et emprisonnèrent Julie qui tomba assez violement à terre. Elle releva la tête vers les deux personnes qui s'étaient agenouillées vers elle et qui, après s'être assuré qu'elle n'était pas trop mal en point, l'aidèrent à s'assoir par terre. Toujours ligotée, cela allait sans dire.

« -Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, _James_ ! » dit Julie en crachant son nom. L'homme n'eut même pas un mouvement de surprise en entendant son ton. La française le regardait avec un air de défi, attendant qu'il confirme ou non ce qu'elle venait de dire. Doucement, il abaissa sa capuche et révéla son visage.

Qui ne fut pas celui auquel Julie s'attendait. C'était bien les traits de James qui se cachait derrière le capuchon sombre du tueur. Néanmoins, ce James là avait l'air légèrement plus âgé. De deux ou trois années peut-être. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus long aussi, et il les avait visiblement vite fait attaché en une queue de cheval basse. Mais le plus choquant était sans aucun doute les fines cicatrices qui lui barraient le visage et qui lui donnaient un air bestial. Julie voulu reculer devant cette vision.

« -Mais… mais qu'est-ce que… » Elle ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler sur son visage. Pour la première fois, elle avait peur de James Potter, son meilleur ami. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de malice dans ses yeux bleus, il n'avait plus l'air à la fois serein et heureux comme l'était le James qu'elle connaissait. Son visage était blafard, ses yeux s'étaient assombrit. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? La femme en noir, devinant son trouble, se rapprocha d'elle et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

« -Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. » La française tourna son visage vers elle et essaya de rester suffisamment digne pour lui demander qui elle était. Elle entendit un rire percer sous la capuche de la femme.

« -Honnêtement, je pensais que ce serait moi que tu reconnaitrais en premier. »Tout en disant cela, elle enleva sa lourde cape et découvrit son visage. Et Julie crût qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

« -Surprise ! » lui dit son double en souriant. « Tu n'étais pas supposée nous rencontrer aussi vite ! J'ai toujours été si impatiente… » La jeune française voulut se donner une gifle pour vérifier qu'elle était bien éveillée, mais en fut incapable, ses mains étant toujours attachées. Mais par Merlin, que se passait-il ? Comment avait-elle pût arriver à une telle situation ?

« -Oh putain. Putain. Oh… » La Julie plus âgée la regarda avec curiosité et se tourna vers son ami.

« -J'ai toujours fait ça aussi… c'est tellement bizarre de se voir plus jeune ! » James grogna. A priori, l'humour dont faisait preuve son amie n'était pas à son goût.

« -Tu vois bien que tu… qu'elle est en état de choc. Tu sais que certaines personnes ont déjà perdu la tête pour s'être croisé dans les mêmes circonstances.

-Je suis bien plus solide que ça. » dit la femme en noir avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Tu n'en sais rien, Julie !

-Toi non plus, James !

-Oh, bordel. »

Le juron s'était échappé des lèvres de James (du jeune James) qui avait laissé tomber sa cape d'invisibilité sur le sol tant la surprise était énorme. Les deux personnes qui étaient en train de se disputer se retournèrent comme un seul homme et sortirent immédiatement leurs baguettes. Les deux frères firent de même et s'apprêtaient à lancer l'offensive lorsque la jeune Julie se leva, enfin libérée de ses liens, et se mit entres les deux groupes, tremblante. Aussitôt, les quatre sorciers abaissèrent leurs baguettes.

« -Je veux… je veux savoir ce qui se passe _exactement_. » dit-elle en dardant un regard brulant sur les deux silhouettes noirs. Ses paroles reflétaient précisément ce que pensaient ses deux amis, et les trois jeunes gens attendirent patiemment que les plus âgés se décident, ce qui se fit sans trop tarder.

« -Ici ce n'est pas le bon endroit. » dit finalement le James aux cicatrices.

« -C'est vrai. » dit son double, méfiant. « Roxane est venu nous trouver il y a quelques minutes. Si jamais elle ne nous voit pas arriver d'ici une quinzaine de minutes, elle risque d'aller chercher d'autres personnes, et je doute que vous ayez envie de rencontrer qui que ce soit, vous deux. » Sa voix paraissait légèrement amer lorsqu'il prononça ces paroles.

-C'est pas faux Jamesie. » dit la femme en noir. Le jeune homme la fusilla du regard, peu enclin à la laisser être trop familière. D'accord, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Julie. Peut-être même qu'elle _était_ Julie, après tout dans le monde de la magie il pouvait se produire des choses extraordinaires… mais il ne pouvait oublier que les deux personnes qui se trouvaient en face de lui étaient sans aucun doute des meurtriers. Ils avaient tués des innocents. Enfin pour la plupart, se corrigea-t-il en pensant à Goyle et Morgan. Bien que suspicieux, il suivit néanmoins son double et la jeunes femme, tout en restant entre Julie et Albus qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé la française. Il se fit également la réflexion qu'il était étrange qu'un double d'Albus ne soit pas présent. Sans le savoir, il pensait exactement à la même chose que Julie. Celle-ci se retenait avec peine d'assommer de questions les deux personnes en noirs. Albus, de son coté, n'en menait pas large. Roxane était venu le chercher juste avant qu'il ne quitte la mine avec Rachel, tremblante de peur, et lui avait dit que Julie était à l'avant dernier sous-sol et qu'elle était partit seule à la recherche d'elle ne savait quelle élève perdu… Immédiatement, Albus avait laissé sa petite amie en plan (celle-ci allait d'ailleurs lui passer un sacré savon la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait –si tant est qu'il la revoit un jour) et était partit à toute vitesse. En chemin, il avait croisé James qui avait la bonne idée de toujours garder sa cape d'invisibilité à portée de main. Ni une, ni deux, ils étaient tous les deux descendu à l'étage indiqué par leur cousine et ils s'étaient mis à la recherche de leur ami. Ils avaient entendu Julie pousser un juron, et s'était rapproché de la scène. Albus n'avait pas tout de suite vu l'homme qui était à côté de Julie. Il avait été d'avantage captivé par la jeune femme qui se tenait agenouillée près d'elle et qui lui ressemblait étrangement. C'était Julie, mais ce n'était pas elle. La femme avait les mêmes cheveux rebelles, quoiqu'un peu plus long. Elle était un peu plus fine, un peu moins gauche et avait un sourire rassurant. Une légère cicatrice barrait son œil gauche, et il avait été le seul a remarqué qu'elle avait eu un mouvement de recul en le voyant, que ses yeux s'étaient assombrit et que ses mains s'étaient crispées sur la baguette qu'elle pointait dans sa direction.

Il la regarda de nouveau. Sa démarche était assurée, et elle s'efforçait de garder un air léger, bien qu'elle soit peu sûre d'elle. Il la connaissait par cœur.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » demanda James en voyant que les deux personnes s'apprêtaient à emprunter le toboggan qui menait au sous-sol interdit. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être renvoyé une semaine avant la fin des cours.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas. » lui répondit son double. « Nous avons ôté les sortilèges qui détectent notre présence. Une longue histoire…

-Comment ce fait-il que vous puissiez entrer dans l'Institut alors que vous n'êtes plus élèves ici ? » demanda Julie, incapable de se retenir d'avantage. La femme en noir lui fit un sourire entendu.

« -La Mine fait des exceptions. C'est un lieu gorgé de magie. Souvenez-vous que cet endroit sera toujours un refuge si un jour vous vous sentez menacé. »

Le sous-sol interdit était tout sauf lugubre, comme le pensait en premier lieu Julie. Des torches gigantesques éclairaient les couloirs et le plafond était exagérément haut. On aurait dit le lieu taillé à même la roche créé par et pour des géants. Le petit groupe s'arrêta dans une salle immense aux couleurs chaudes. La française fut surprise de constater que ce n'étaient pas des murs qui formaient la majeur partie de la salle, mais de gigantesques parois transparentes qui laissaient apercevoir des poissons chatoyants et certaines créatures magiques dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom.

« -Incroyable. » laissa t'elle s'échapper en collant sa main contre le mur de verre. Le James plus âgé esquissa un sourire presque paternel en la voyant faire et saisi un pichet posé sur une table ronde dans un coin de la salle. Il se vautra sur un sofa élimé et se servit ensuite un grand verre de vin. Son jeune double grimaça lorsqu'il le vit faire, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« -Dans quelques années tu aimeras ça toi aussi. » lui dit-il en tendant son verre dans sa direction, avant de le boire avec délectation.

« -Et si tu nous disais ce que vous faîtes ici, tous les deux ? » demanda Albus, impatient d'en avoir le cœur net. Les trois jeunes gens s'assirent sur les différents cousins autour du sofa, à une distance raisonnable de l'étrange couple et leurs baguettes à portée de main. La femme en noir soupira.

« -Vous vous doutez que nous venons d'un futur pas très lointain. Cinq ans, plus précisément. » elle leur laissa le temps d'assimiler l'information, puis continua. « Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

-Tu pourrais nous expliquer _pourquoi_ vous tuez des gens. » dit James d'une voix froide. Il acceptait très difficilement le fait que d'ici cinq ans il deviendrait un assassin. Julie partageait son avis, même si elle avait du mal à parler à… à se parler à elle-même. En quelque sorte.

« -Vous devez comprendre que c'est une histoire très compliquée. Dîtes vous que James et moi nous avons déjà grandement modifié le passé en venant ici. D'abord, vous trois, vous n'auriez pas dût vous rencontrer avant au moins un an. » Elle se tourna vers son ami et lui demanda « C'est bien ça, non ? » celui-ci acquiesça distraitement. « Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Poudlard, qui était devenu le siège de la résistance. » Les trois jeunes gens se redressèrent immédiatement.

« -La résistance ? Mais contre quoi ?

-J'y viens, j'y viens ! » dit Julie en lançant un regard sévère à son double. « Nous ne savons pas encore si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose que vous soyez tous réuni dès à présent. On ne le saura que dans quelques années, enfin, hypothétiquement. Parce qu'à partir du moment où vous serez au courant de tout, James et moi disparaitrons. C'est une des conséquences non négociable du sort qui nous a permis de venir jusqu'ici. »

Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils fourrés encore ?

« -Qu'est-ce que vous deviendrez ? » dit Julie d'une toute petite voix.

« -Ca ne dépend que de vous. » répondit James (le plus âgé.) « Si vous réussissez là où nous avons échoué, alors nous retournerons dans un futur qui n'a pratiquement pas souffert de la guerre. Ou du moins qui en a été sauvé à temps. De notre côté, on ne s'en rendra sûrement pas compte, puisque si vous y arrivez, nous n'aurons jamais eu à voyager dans le temps et nous ne nous souviendrons de rien.

-Mais si on arrive à quoi ? » demanda finalement Albus.

« -A vaincre une puissance maléfique qui se cache depuis des millions d'années, Al. » Les trois jeunes gens déglutirent difficilement, et comme à chaque fois qu'on s'apprêtait à leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, Albus prit la main de Julie.

« -Et elle se cache où ? »

La femme en noir prit le verre de vin des mains de son ami et le but d'un trait.

« -En chacun de nous. »


	9. Histoire d'âmes

Salut !  
>Pardon pour le léger retard ! Merci pour les reviews et d'avoir lu cette histoire jusque-là ! Comme d'habitudes vos commentaires me fait très plaisir !<br>Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9 : Histoire d'âmes<span>**

Julie ne comprenait pas.

Et comme à chaque fois que quelque chose lui échappait et qu'elle se sentait dépassée par les événements, elle se répétait inlassablement la même phrase : _Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?_

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?_

« -Tu dois te demander ce que tu fiches ici… »

La française sursauta et regarda son double la fixer avec attention, un léger sourire en coin aux lèvres. Ce qu'il était étrange de se voir de l'extérieur ! Est-ce qu'elle ressemblait à cette personne ? Vraiment ? Elle dût se retenir de faire la moue. Elle sentait une aura de puissance émaner de la femme en noir, et se sentait toute petite face à elle, alors que quand même… C'était elle!

« -On va reprendre depuis le début si vous le voulez bien. » dit le James du futur en se servant un nouveau verre de vin, sous le regard réprobateur de son jeune double. « Vous devez être attentif, car plus je vous en dirai, plus Julie et moi nous commencerons à nous effacer. Et cela va être rapide, donc je dois aller à l'essentiel. » Son amie s'assit à côté de lui et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Il chercha ses mots un instant, en faisant tourner sa coupe entre ses doigts, avant de commencer :

« -Depuis plus de mille ans, il existe une secte puissante qui cherche à contrôler ce qu'il y a de plus obscur en chacun de nous. Haine, rancœur, jalousie… Ce dont tous les humains sont pourvu, ce qui en fait une ressource illimitée et par conséquent dangereuse. Nous ignorons qui en est le chef et quels sont ses intentions précises, mais nous savons qu'il y a un livre, une sorte de Guide que les membres de cette secte cherchent sans relâche. C'est peut-être la seule chose qui pourrait nous indiquer quels sont les buts de ces fous furieux. Selon nous, à force de…cultes ou autre, ils ont finalement acquis une certaine puissance qu'ils ont commencé à utiliser à l'encontre des sorciers qui ne partageraient pas leur croyance.  
>« Il y a environ quatre ans, c'est-à-dire dans un an pour vous, de plus en plus de sorciers ont commencé à devenir incontrôlables. Une mère de famille se mettait à torturer ses propres enfants, d'honnêtes marchands du Chemin de Traverse assassinait leur clientèle, les élèves de Poudlard se menaient une guerre sans merci… Nous n'avons pas tout de suite compris ce qui en était la cause, et même aujourd'hui, cela reste obscur. Les hautes sphères de la médicomagie ont pensé à une contagion, une maladie de source magique qui ne toucherait que les sorciers et qui les rendrait complètement fous. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort, sauf que la cause de cette « contagion » n'était pas du tout naturelle, mais plutôt provoquée par la secte des Mains Noirs. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire pourquoi, ni comment ils procèdent, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché. Toujours est-il que le monde était un asile de fous, et qu'on n'était jamais sûr de ne pas en être le prochain pensionnaire.<p>

« Avec la famille, nous nous sommes d'abord réfugié au Terrier. On ne pouvait rien faire, à part essayer de se barricader du mieux que l'on pouvait. Au fur et à mesure, nous avons compris ce qui se passait, étant donné que papa avait été chargé du dossier concernant une recrudescence de Magie Noir en Alaska. Autant vous dire qu'en ce moment même, nos voisins sorciers d'Outre Atlantique sont en plein boum de la criminalité… c'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont demandé de l'aide. » James finit son verre de vin, se resservit et regarda Julie, une légère pointe d'angoisse dans le ton de sa voix. « Ça commence. Tu le sens aussi ?

-Oui. On ne va pas tarder à s'en aller. »

Les trois jeunes gens observèrent leurs aînés d'un peu plus près et constatèrent qu'ils étaient de plus en plus pâles. Voir transparent. La femme en noir reprit la parole.

« -J'aurai voulu vous laisser quelques souvenirs, ou mon carnet de note pour vous guider, mais lorsque nous disparaitrons, tout ce que nous avons emmené partira aussi… nous devons nous dépêcher. » elle s'assit en tailleur et inspira longuement en se tenant la poitrine, comme si elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

« - En France, la situation était la même qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Je venais de terminer ma deuxième année de formation, et j'arrivai aux îles Hébrides pour travailler en tant que Gardienne de dragons. Sauf que les choses ne se sont pas exactement passées comme prévues, et je me suis retrouvée perdue en plein quartier sorcier, au moment où le patron du Chaudron Baveur enchaînait les sortilèges interdits…

-Moi et Al, continua James, nous étions alors chargés de faire évacuer le Pub, et c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je vous passe les détails, nous n'avons pas le temps. Julie est rentrée dans la résistance qui s'était installée à Poudlard pendant un certain temps. Ensuite sont arrivés les Fidèles, débarquant tout droit des États-Unis qui étaient devenu en moins de deux ans le berceau des de la Main Noir. Pas beau à voir. Nous avons dût tous nous séparer des autres, et Julie, Al et moi sommes parti à la recherche du Guide. Fin de l'histoire. ». Il venait à nouveau de terminer son verre et se servit à nouveau, ignorant comme d'habitude le froncement de sourcil de Julie.

-Attends, attends, attends… » commença son jeune double, peu convaincu. « Ce n'est pas encore finit ! Ca n'explique pas pourquoi vous tuez des gens tous les deux ! Et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'Albus n'est pas avec vous, et aussi pourquoi est-ce que… Julie et moi nous… ressentons ce qui se passe. Pourquoi je ne peux plus dormir ? Et d'où sortent toutes ces cicatrices ? » La Julie du présent lui tapota doucement l'épaule, espérant calmer le flot de questions qui sortait de sa bouche. Elle en aurait fait autant si elle n'avait pas été aussi choqué par ce que lui racontaient les deux personnes. Les voyageurs temporels avaient haussé les sourcils en entendant les questions de James.

« -Vous… ressentez ce qui se passe ? » demanda le James plus âgé.

« -Comme si nous étions liés, oui.

-C'est étrange… » dit James en se frottant le menton. « Je n'ai pas vraiment d'explications précises. Je pense que c'est tout simplement parce que tous les quatre, nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre dans le même espace-temps. Nous avons dû modifier votre équilibre en venant ici. Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi tu ne dors pas bien ces derniers temps. Moi aussi je ne fais que des cauchemars depuis que… depuis que papa est devenu fous. »  
>James et Albus tressaillirent en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment ça, <em>depuis que papa est devenu fou<em> ? Harry Potter ne pouvait pas succomber à cette… secte de psychopathe ! Il avait sauvé le monde de la magie ! Impossible de croire que d'ici deux ans, Harry Potter deviendrait fou et chercherait sans doute à les tuer. Pourtant, le regard des deux voyageurs du futur ne pouvait pas mentir.

« -Il y en a d'autres ? D'autres de la famille qui… ont été contaminés ? » demanda Albus en serrant les poings.

« - Oui. » répondit l'autre en baissant la tête. « Oncle Georges le premier. Ensuite… nos grands-parents. Oncle Percy. Puis papa. Et les autres parents ont suivi.

- Comme s'il y avait une logique. » souligna la femme en noir.

« -Dîtes-vous bien que c'est un cercle vicieux. » reprit James. « Au départ, quelques personnes ont été contaminées au hasard. C'est le cas du petit Serdaigle que j'ai dû… tuer. Pour l'instant, supprimer ceux qui sont porteurs du « virus » est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour enrayer la propagation de cette…maladie. Car plus il y a de personnes touchées, et plus il y a de personnes qui ont peur et sombrent dans la haine, l'incompréhension et le désespoir. Et qui deviennent de ce fait des proies de choix pour les Fidèles. Ils promettent à tous ceux qui s'engagent à rentrer dans leurs rangs de les protéger contre la maladie. Les autres sont des sacrifices, je suppose. Les gens qui ont déjà vécu la guerre, comme nos parents, en ont gardé un souvenir terrible. Ils ne s'en sont jamais remis complètement, et c'est bien pour ça que ce sont eux qui sont partit les premiers. Trop de colère, de regrets, de ressentiments…

-Il n'y a aucun moyen de combattre cette maladie ? » demanda Julie. Son double lui adressa un sourire désabusé.

« -Si. Il faudrait être un saint. N'avoir aucune haine, aucune honte, porter sur le monde un regard bienveillant. En gros, il ne faudrait pas être humain. »

Un silence profond régna quelques instants, le temps que les plus jeunes digèrent l'information. Pour la première fois, ils auraient préféré ne rien savoir, vivre dans l'ignorance comme le faisaient la plupart des gens qui les entouraient. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient toujours à la fois si curieux et si suicidaires ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que même en grandissant, ils se soient senti obligés de partir à l'aventure, sauver le monde, au lieu de rester bien à l'abri dans un coin reculé… si seulement James et Julie n'avaient pas décidé de remonter dans le temps… Albus releva la tête brusquement.

« -Et moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas avec vous ? » Le regard de la Julie du futur s'assombrit et son visage prit une expression douloureuse. Son peau déjà rendue livide par son départ imminent devint presque translucide.

« -Tu… es resté là-bas. »

James, voyant que son amie avait du mal, se força à continuer.

« - Pour venir ici, nous avons but une potion très puissante, que nous –ou plutôt Julie- n'a pu réaliser que grâce aux connaissances d'une certaine personne… que vous rencontrerez peut-être. Il y avait un ingrédient clé que tu as bien voulu nous fournir…

-Continue. » dit Albus d'une voix froide.

« -C'était… » James s'arrêta, incapable d'en dire plus. Il baissa le regard et vida une nouvelle fois sa coupe.

« - _L'âme d'un ami consentant_. » finit Julie d'une voix atone.

Le jeune James ne put retenir un hoquet surpris. Des milliers d'images arrivaient en vrac dans son cerveau, lui fendant le crâne en deux et lui donnant envie de hurler de douleur.

Il voit. Dans une pièce sombre et humide –peut-être une grotte ?- Julie, Albus et lui se tiennent au-dessus d'un chaudron de fortune. Julie remue une potion d'allure peu rassurante et se tourne vers eux une expression résolu sur le visage. Visiblement, Albus et lui ne connaissent pas les différents ingrédients à utiliser, et la jeune femme a préparé le breuvage sans leur aide.

_« -Il manque une dernière chose. Je vais m'en occuper, mais il me faut l'aide de l'un d'entre vous. »_

Ils ont tous les deux accepté, ignorant ce qu'elle veut faire. Albus pose la question fatidique, et le visage de leur amie se décompose, avant de reprendre un air serein.

_« -Il nous faut une âme pour partir. Ce sera la mienne. »_

Après un instant de silence, hurlements de protestation. Julie n'en démord pas, ce sera la sienne, point. Hors de question que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. C'est à elle qu'on a donné la recette de la potion, c'est elle qui a fait ce choix. James regarde son petit frère qui a attrapé la française par les épaules et qui la secoue comme un prunier, le pauvre. Il est épuisé. Il n'a jamais été brutal avec elle. Mais James le comprend, après tout, lui aussi aime Julie. Comme une sœur.

_« -Non ! Non ! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais ! » _James s'est pelotonné dans un coin, attend que ça passe et a l'impression d'être devenu un enfant qui regarde ses parents se disputer. Ses parents. La lumière se fait dans son esprit, et il lève soudain la tête pour observer Albus et Julie de nouveau. Albus n'est pas comme lui, il _aime_ Julie. Comme une femme.

Finalement, Albus renonce. Il accepte de laisser Julie faire, à la condition qu'il l'accompagne. Car pour réussir à extirper une âme et à la conserver, la meilleure solution est encore de faire appel à un détraqueur. Les deux jeunes gens laissent James dans la grotte et partent. Quelqu'un doit rester pour surveiller la potion. James n'a pas eu son mot à dire, lui qui pourtant a pourtant le statut de leader du groupe. Il n'a pas non plus proposé de donner son âme, non qu'il n'aurait pas voulu se sacrifier, mais plutôt parce que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il n'a jamais réussi à faire changer son amie d'avis. Albus, en revanche… Avant leur départ, Julie sert James dans ses bras et lui fait une bise sur la joue. Ils pleurent tous les deux. Ce qui surprend James, c'est de voir Albus faire de même. Son petit frère le prend dans ses bras, l'embrasse, répand ses larmes sur sa chemise. Et ils partent.

Trois heures plus tard, seule Julie revient.

Albus a toujours été l'unique personne à réussir à lui faire changer d'avis.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Albus regarda son frère et Julie (ceux du présent) s'effondrer sur le sol et se tordre de douleur, impuissant. Il hésita un instant, se demandant vers lequel se précipiter en premier. James se mettaient les mains devant les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à éviter de regarder une scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Julie, elle, sanglotait en se tenant la poitrine, recroquevillée contre le sol. Le plus jeune des Potter fit un pas vers elle, lorsqu'il sentit une main lui attraper faiblement l'épaule. Il se retourna violement et recula, stupéfait en voyant le visage encore plus livide et fébrile du James du futur.

« -Laisse. » dit-il. « Tu ne peux rien faire, ils… sont en train de visualiser un souvenir douloureux. » Sa respiration était sifflante. Albus risqua un coup d'œil vers la femme en noir et vit qu'elle était dans le même état que son compagnon, se retenant avec peine sur le mur translucide pour rester debout. Elle lui adressa un sourire désolé.

« -J'aimerai laisser un mot à Julie, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps. James, toi de ton coté tu devrais… » elle reprit avec peine une goulée d'air. « … leur indiquer ce qu'ils devront faire sur un parchemin, qu'ils sachent quelles sont les prochaines étapes. » James acquiesça et demanda à Albus de lui apporter de quoi écrire, ce qu'il fit sans tarder.

A peine eurent-ils finit que leurs corps ne furent plus qu'une enveloppe translucide et immatérielle.

« -Albus. » dit la voix lointaine de la femme en noir. Celui-ci se précipita à ses côté et essaya de lui prendre la main, en vain. Il avait l'impression de voir son amie mourir. « Ne t'inquiète pas. » tenta-t-elle de dire en souriant. « J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement. » Elle ferma les yeux un instant. « Je ne sais pas à quelle point les choses ont changées ici mais… James, toi et m- Julie » se reprit-elle, « Vous ne devez pas vous séparez. Quoi qu'il en soit, coûte que coûte, restez unis. C'est la clé. Te perdre, ou plutôt perdre l'Albus que je connaissais, a été la chose la plus terrible qui me soit arrivée. Je ne veux pas que mon moi passé subisse la même chose. Tu dois me promettre que si un jour vous pensez que l'un de vous dois se sacrifier pour arriver à accomplir une mission… » elle reprit son souffle, et Albus pouvait à présent à peine la distinguer sur le sol. « …vous renoncerez. Ou dans le pire des cas, vous le ferez tous ensemble. Promet.

-Mais je ne… » commença Albus, incertain.

-Promet ! »

Albus ne dit rien. Il vit seulement la femme en noir disparaître, un air sérieux sur le visage, en attente d'une promesse qui n'arrivait pas. Un râle lui apprit que James, celui aux cicatrices, avait suivi son amie de toujours dans le futur.

« -C'est promis. » lâcha le jeune homme dans un souffle, fixant l'endroit où, quelques secondes plus tôt, se trouvait Julie. Une larme coula sur sa joue avec qu'il ne se reprenne et se retourne en direction de ses amis. Ce n'était pas _sa_ Julie qui était partit. C'était une autre, une qui n'existait pas encore et qui n'existerait peut-être jamais. Et il en était de même pour son frère. Sa Julie était toujours sur le sol. Sa respiration s'était calmée, et elle avait l'air endormie. James, lui, était tremblant et tentait de se relever avec difficulté. Son jeune frère se précipita pour l'aider.

« -Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment. Il eut un léger mouvement de surprise en voyant le regard que son frère lui lança. Un mélange de peine, de tristesse et peut-être même de… honte ? « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« -Ta mort. » répondit son aîné en hésitant. « En quelque sorte. » rajouta t-il. Son frère ne lui en demanda pas plus. De toute façon, ça n'allait pas arrivé. Il lut dans le regard de James que celui-ci pensait la même chose. « Comment va Julie ? »

« -Tu peux le voir par toi-même. » dit son cadet en la montrant d'un signe de la main. « Elle dort, comme d'habitude. » Cela eu le mérite d'arracher un sourire à l'autre jeune homme.

« -On la réveille ? »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le réveil fut douloureux pour Julie. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait pour la deuxième fois de sa vie dans la chambre d'ami des Potter, avec les vêtements d'Albus sur le dos. Elle inspira longuement, laissant le parfum du jeune homme emplir ses narines, avant de se reprendre et de tourner la tête vers James qui, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, la regardait faire. Elle allait lui demander d'arrêter lorsqu'une migraine affreuse lui fit perdre le cours de ses pensées et lui rappela la journée de la veille.

« -Albus. Où est-il ? » demanda t-elle en se redressant vivement. James se rapprocha du lit et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui indiquer qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. Puis il lui dit silencieusement de tourner la tête de l'autre côté, et la jeune fille découvrit le second Potter avachit sur un fauteuil en train de roupiller plus ou moins bruyamment.

La porte de la chambre grinça et Ginny Potter passa la tête à travers l'interstice.

« -Le déjeuner est servi. Vous venez manger ? » Elle lança ensuite un regard réprobateur à son fils cadet. « Réveillez Albus, je ne veux pas qu'il se plaigne ensuite de ne pas réussir à dormir le soir ! »

Le repas se fit en silence, ce qui étonna le couple Potter. Harry regarda les trois jeunes gens suspicieusement, les détaillant un par un avec attention. James était bien plus pâle que d'habitude et avait de grands cernes sous les yeux. Il semblait en proie à d'intenses réflexions et touchait à peine à son assiette, lançant des regards en coin à son frère et à Julie. Celle-ci aussi ne mangeait pas grand-chose, se contentant de faire rouler ses petits pois sur son assiette à l'aide de sa fourchette. Elle, en revanche, n'osait regarder aucun de ses amis et s'efforçait à fixer ses légumes. Albus, à côté d'elle, faisait pivoter son couteau dans sa main, ce que Ginny ne supportait pas, et regardait un point invisible sur le mur. En gros, l'ambiance était maussade. Et ce depuis que ses fils étaient rentré la veille, la française sur le dos d'Albus, en train de dormir, disaient-ils. Ils avaient expliqué aux parents qu'elle s'était perdue dans la Mine et qu'ils ne l'avaient retrouvée qu'en fin d'après-midi, complètement exténuée. Sa femme, comme d'habitude, leur avait dit de la laisser se reposer dans la chambre d'amis, et ils n'en avaient plus reparlé. Mais l'instinct d'Harry lui soufflait qu'il avait dû se produire quelque chose la veille, quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour que ses fils, qui étaient, rappelons-le, _à moitié Weasley_, perdent l'appétit.

« -Ça ne va pas ? »

Les trois jeunes gens tournèrent leurs visages vers le chef des aurors qui avaient posés ses couverts à côté de son assiette et les regardait avec attention. James tenta de sourire et de répondre naturellement.

« -Si, si. Ça va, c'est juste que… Julie et moi sommes un peu déprimée à cause de la fin des cours et… Al vient de rompre avec Rachel. » Julie se redressa sur son siège, essayant de paraître sereine. Rien ne garantissait que James dise la vérité.

« -Je vois. » Dit Harry, peu convaincu. « Vous voulez prendre un dessert ? »

Les jeunes gens répondirent poliment qu'ils n'avaient plus faim et aidèrent les adultes à débarrasser, sous le regard inquisiteur du chef de famille. Ils se précipitèrent ensuite dans la chambre d'Albus, qui sortit deux parchemins de son sac de cours. Il en donna un à Julie, et déplia l'autre sur son lit. Les trois amis s'allongèrent sur le ventre, Julie entre les deux frères, et commencèrent à lire en silence. C'était une courte liste.

_Epée de Griffondor_

_Etats-Unis, Alaska : chercher professeur Alec Barker_

_Dernières traces du Guide : Amérique du Sud_

_Personnes dont il faut se méfier : Kevin Lodge, Logan Smith, Jessica Ridley. _

_N'en p_

Vraisemblablement, le James plus âgé n'avait pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite. Alors que James prenait le parchemin pour y appliquer un sort sensé dissimuler l'écriture à tout autre que lui et les deux autres, Julie prit la parchemin que lui avait laissé son double et sourit lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait écrit en français.

_Chère moi-même,_

_Je te connais, tu dois être morte de peur en ce moment même, mais tu ne veux pas le montrer. L'avenir s'annonce sombre, particulièrement si vous n'arrivez pas à stopper les Fidèles. Je pense que si d'ici cinq ans vous n'avez pas trouvé le Guide, tout est perdu. Cela peut sembler injuste que ce soit sur vos épaules que repose cette tâche, mais hé ! Il fallait bien que ça tombe sur quelqu'un. Ça va te paraître stupide, mais j'ai confiance en vous. Je suis à la fois apeurée et excitée à l'idée de partir. Peut-être qu'Albus sera toujours en vie ? Ou alors, le futur n'aura pas changé, et moi, j'aurai sacrifié Al en vain. Dans tous les cas, je ne m'en souviendrai pas, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer ma tristesse. Je suis désolée que de nous deux, celle qui ait à souffrir le plus se soit toi. _

_Une dernière chose avant de partir. Tu te souviens de ce qu'André a dit quand tu l'as laissé tomber, à la fin de tes études à Beauxbâtons ? Penses-y._

_Affectueusement,  
>toi-même<em>

« -Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » demanda Albus qui avait commencé à lire par-dessus son épaule, puis qui avait renoncé en voyant que la lettre n'était pas en anglais.

« -Rien d'important. » dit Julie en pliant le parchemin et en le glissant dans la poche arrière de son jean –enfin, de celui d'Albus puisque ce n'étaient pas ses vêtements. « Je vais aller me changer » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Les trois amis se regardèrent, gênés. Puis, Julie se prit le pied dans le tapis et se vautra par terre en poussant un cri aigu. Il y eut un long silence puis un énorme éclat de rire qui sortit de la bouche de la française, rapidement reprit par les deux frères, incapables de se retenir plus longtemps. James s'essuya les yeux avant d'aller aider son amie à se relever.

« -Quelle imbécile…

-Tu devrais être habitué !

- Je ne m'habituerai jamais !

-Moi non plus. » dit Albus en prenant un air blasé. « On croirait presque que quelqu'un s'amuse à te lancer des sortilèges de confusion… » il haussa un sourcil suggestif. Julie réfléchit un instant avant de regarder sa main, qu'il faisait semblant d'inspecter en adoptant un air soucieux.

« -Albus ! Tu n'as pas osé ?

-Plaît-il ? » lui dit en faisant son plus beau sourire narquois.

« -Espèce de…. Serpent !

-Tu parles comme une Griffondor. » fit remarquer James, ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter Julie dans sa lancée. L'épée de Griffondor.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda t-elle. « Est-ce qu'on doit… réaliser tout ce qu'il y a sur la liste ? La Julie du futur m'a écrit que si dans cinq ans nous n'avions pas retrouvé le Guide, tout serait perdu.

-J'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix. » finit par dire Albus.

« -Première étape, l'épée de Griffondor, donc. » dit James en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« -Comment peut-on faire ? » demanda Julie. « Nous sommes en juin. Dans deux mois, je dois partir pour les îles Hébrides et toi James, tu commences à travailler au Ministère. Sans oublier que nous ne pouvons pas simplement aller à Poudlard comme ça, pour dérober une épée mythique, le tout sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive…

-Il y a de nombreux passages secrets et si nous attendons qu'il n'y ait plus aucun élève dans le château nous aurons moins de chances de nous faire repérer.

-Tu oublies les tableaux. » fit remarquer Albus à son frère.

« -C'est vrai. Et il faudrait aussi trouver un moyen de forcer le bureau de la vieille McGo… »

« -Hugo est préfet cette année, non ? »

Les deux frères se regardèrent. Ils avaient un plan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dire que Minerva McGonagall fut surprise en voyant Albus Potter se présenter devant la porte de ses appartements privés un samedi matin du mois de Juillet serait un euphémisme. Elle en serait presque tombée par terre. Le jeune homme avait toujours cherché à éviter ses professeurs lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, aussi bien lorsqu'il préparait un mauvais coup que quand il se promenait simplement dans les couloirs du château. Il fallait dire qu'il avait passé ces trois dernières années en temps qu'étudiant de Serpentard à sécher la plupart de ses cours… Bien que ses résultats n'aient jamais été mauvais, particulièrement en métamorphose, domaine dans lequel il excellait.

« -Mr Potter, puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici à une heure aussi…matinale ? » Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire charmeur bien que légèrement gêné. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps de près de quarante ans et d'être en face du grand-père du garçon.

« -Veuillez m'excuser professeur. Je ne vous ai pas prévenu de ma visite et Hagrid m'a laissé entrer…. J'espérais vous parler un peu de mon…orientation. »

La directrice hocha la tête, encore plus étonnée. Il n'était pas rare que certains anciens élèves viennent lui demander conseil, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'Albus en ferait partit. Difficilement, elle lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de l'inviter à entrer. Ses appartements se trouvaient à quelques encablures de son bureau…

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées attendirent patiemment que le plus jeune des frères Potter entre dans le salon de McGonagall pour passer à l'action. Cachés tant bien que mal sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, ils longèrent le couloir le plus silencieusement possible avant de se retrouver face à une gargouille abîmé par les ans. James peina un peu à se souvenir du mot de passe que lui avait donné Hugo, en échange de la promesse qu'il ne dirait pas à sa mère qu'il l'avait vu fumer une cigarette lors des vacances de Noël. Mauvaise influence de Julie…

« - _Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur_» dit-il enfin. La gargouille s'inclina respectueusement devant l'espace vide et l'escalier se mit à doucement pivoter pour les mener jusque devant la porte d'entrée du bureau de la Directrice. « Je plains ceux qui doivent retenir le mot de passe pour venir ici. » murmura James. Julie le regarda avec un air légèrement supérieur.

« -Ce n'est pas parce que _toi_ tu as du mal à t'en souvenir que c'est le cas pour tout le monde… ». elle réfléchit un instant. « _C'est dans le malheur que l'on reconnaît ses amis._ » James lui lança un regard étonné avant d'essayer de forcer la porte.

« -Pardon ?

-La traduction du mot de passe.

-Tu parles latin maintenant ? » Julie lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule avant d'examiner de plus près la porte qui refusait de céder.

« -Laisse tomber… Dépêchons nous plutôt de rentrer là-dedans, Al ne va pas pouvoir la retenir longtemps. _Alohomora_ ! » Un léger cliquetis retentit, et la porte s'entrebâilla. Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent et constatèrent avec soulagement que la plupart des anciens directeurs dormaient paisiblement dans leurs cadres. Ils lancèrent discrètement quelques _silencio_ et, toujours cachés sous la cape, voilèrent les tableaux éveillés. Tant pis si certains portraits semblaient outrés, ils s'occuperaient de leur redonner un peu de lumière plus tard. James s'abstient cependant de le faire sur le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore, qui observait la scène avec intérêt derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« -Mr Potter, je présume ? » le garçon retira sa capa et fit un signe de tête au professeur, sous les yeux étonnée de son amie.

« -Je vous assure que nous avons de bonnes raisons de faire ça.

-Je n'en doute pas, mon garçon. » dit le vieil homme avec bienveillance. « Je suis heureux de vous voir en pleine forme et en si charmante compagnie. » ajouta-t-il en regardant Julie. « Mais j'imagine que vous n'avez pas le temps de me parler maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire malicieux. James avait pris pour habitude de venir parler au portrait de l'ancien directeur lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, sans que le professeur McGonagall ne s'en aperçoive, bien sûr. L'ancien mage appréciait ces visites impromptues pendant lesquels le fils de son ancien élève préféré lui parlait de ses doutes et lui demandait conseil, comme le faisait son géniteur avant lui.

« -Nous sommes venu emprunter l'épée de Griffondor. » expliqua James.

« -Faîtes donc. J'avais légué cette épée à votre père à ma mort, elle vous revient donc de droit. » James chercha le choixpeau des yeux, avant de le trouver sur un vieux tabouret en bois, près de la pensine. Julie suivit son regard et s'en saisit, avant de prendre un air désabusé.

« -C'est ce truc-là ?

-Eh, un peu de respect jeune fille ! » Julie se retint à temps de ne pas hurler, et sursauta brusquement, faisant tomber le vieux chapeau par terre. « Et si vous aviez la délicatesse de ne pas me piétiner, je vous en serai reconnaissant ! J'ai plus de 900 ans et une légère tendance à perdre des bouts de ficelle par endroit. Alors prudence ! » Julie prit un air penaud et le ramassa.

« - Excusez-moi. » Elle regarda ensuite James. « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? » James lui prit le choixpeau des mains et se mit à penser à leur quête le plus intensément possible. Il le retourna ensuite et enfonça sa main à l'intérieur. Et rien. Il regarda Julie avec angoisse avant de se tourner vers le tableau de Dumbledore.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit-il, un tantinet paniqué. Le professeur tenta de le rassurer d'un geste de la main, avant de lui dire :

« -Peut-être ne savez-vous pas vous-même _pourquoi_ il vous faut l'épée ? Je me trompe, Mr Potter ? » James se dandina sur place. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour au Collège.

« -Non professeur. Pas vraiment.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, peut-être que votre amie a une idée plus précise de la chose ? Qu'en dîtes-vous, Miss…

-Fontaine, Monsieur.

-Miss Fontaine. Essayez donc.

-Mais Monsieur, je n'étais même pas élève à Poudlard ! » dit la française, soudain gênée de l'attention dont faisait preuve le portrait à son égard.

« -C'est vrai, Miss Fontaine. Néanmoins, vous _êtes_ à Poudlard en ce moment même, et bien que je n'aime pas particulièrement me répéter sachez qu'entre ces murs_, une aide sera toujours apporter à ceux qui le méritent_. Ancien élève de Poudlard, ou pas. » Julie réfléchit pendant plusieurs secondes aux paroles du professeur puis saisit la choixpeau et comme elle avait vu James le faire, plongea sa main dedans. Et en sortit une magnifique épée sertit de rubis éclatants. Son ami lui lança un regard soulagé puis se tourna vers le tableau.

« -Merci professeur.

-Mais de rien Harry. Partez maintenant, il me semble que le professeur McGonagall a fini de parler avec votre frère et ne vas pas tarder à venir par ici. Cette chère Minerva travaille trop… »

Le duo s'exécuta silencieusement, retirant tous leurs sortilèges après s'être caché de nouveau sous la cape d'invisibilité. Une fois dans le couloir, Julie attrapa la manche de James qui se tourna vers elle, une expression surprise sur le visage.

« -Tu as remarqué ? » dit-elle.

« -Quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme, sincèrement étonné.

« -Il t'a appelé par le prénom de ton _père_. »

James reprit sa marche, dubitatif. Il se souvint que son père, justement, était un des premiers de sa famille à succomber à la contagion qui allait faire rage si jamais Julie, Albus et lui n'arrivait pas à mener à bien leur mission. Un doute l'étreignit un instant. Il ressemblait tellement à son père. Son double et celui de Julie avait déjà modifié l'histoire en venant ici. Et si en fin de compte, c'était lui qui partait le premier ? Il secoua la tête, ne voulant plus y penser. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Albus chez Julie dans une heure.

_Ça commence_, se dit-il, l'épée de Griffondor dans sa main droite.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

« -J'aimerais savoir… » commença Albus, agacé, « _Pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ce soit _moi_ qui serve de diversion pendant que _vous deux_ …» il pointa un doigt menaçant vers Julie et James qui le regardait faire en essayant de prendre un air coupable –en vain « Vous vous amusez à… à faire des trucs marrants. » Il s'assit ensuite sur le sofa douillet de l'appartement de la française, prenant une expression boudeuse. « Trois heures à écouter la vieille McGo me parler des tenants et des aboutissants du métier d'auror, mais aussi de _la joie immmmmense d'être professeur ou de faire de la paperasse au Ministère, qui sont, rappelons le Mr Potter, également des perspectives d'avenir que vous offre votre formation à l'Institut…_ » continua-t-il en singeant assez grossièrement la directrice. Son frère le regarda, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« -J'ai une impression de déjà-vu…

-C'est ce que j'allais dire… » dit Julie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, blasée.

« - Tu es un vrai bébé, Al…

-Ne sois pas si médisant James. C'est un peu dur pour tous ces pauvres bébés…

-Autant pour moi, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Une chiffe-molle ?

-Tu peux mieux faire…

-Un véracasse ?

-Bof…

-Un ronflak cornu ?

-Un quoi ?

-Aucune idée…

-Voilà qui correspond bien à notre Alby. » dit Julie, satisfaite.

« -… vous allez vous la fermer, oui ? » cria Albus, outré que son frère et Julie se moquent de lui après ce qu'il avait enduré. Il prit un air horrifié. « A la fin de la conversation, elle m'a même appelé _Albus_… Déjà que ce n'est pas un prénom facile à porter, alors si en plus même McGo commence à le prononcer avec _sympathie_… »

Julie et James ne purent s'empêcher de rire face au visage faussement dramatique que leur présentait Albus, puis Julie se reprit et les rappela à l'ordre.

« -Nous avons l'épée, elle nous sera sûrement utile plus tard. Pour le reste et bien… » Elle regarda James. « On avisera une fois que James aura été choisi pour aller aux Etats-Unis. » Les deux garçons acquiescèrent. « Vous savez… je ne pense pas que j'irai travailler aux îles Hébrides en fin de comptes…

-Quoi ? » demanda James en se redressant sur le sofa. « Mais tu rêves de devenir Gardienne de dragons !

-Oui, c'est vrai. » dit Julie en se tripotant les cheveux. « Mais compte tenu des circonstances, je n'ai aucune envie de me séparer de vous. » Les joues des deux garçons se colorèrent un peu et ils s'agitèrent sur le sofa, gênés.

« -Tu ne dois pas aller jusque-là…

-Julie, » dit Albus d'une voix douce, « tu n'es pas obligé de renoncer à faire ce que tu veux pour nous. Nous pourrons nous voir dès qu'on le voudra en transplanant, se parler à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit grâce à nos miroirs… Et puis, ça me rassurerai de te savoir là-bas, dans un endroit isolé et entouré d'un clan de sorciers puissants. Peut-être même que nous pourrons faire de ton nouveau chez toi notre QG ? »

Julie sentit son estomac se décontracter suite aux paroles de son ami et le regarda avec chaleur.

« -Tu… » elle se reprit et regarda également James. « Vous en êtes sûrs ?

-Absolument ! » lui dit le jeune homme aux yeux verts. La française ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

« -Merci… »

Les deux frères se regardèrent, et chacun pu lire dans les yeux de l'autre un intense soulagement. Aucun d'eux ne voulait que Julie ait à regretter sa décision plus tard. L'aîné se souvint alors du souvenir de son double du futur. Il avait eu l'impression de vivre la scène sans pour autant pouvoir guider son corps et penser par lui-même. Le regard dans le vide, et se rappelai la dernière réflexion que le James du futur s'était fait en voyant Julie revenir. _Albus a toujours été l'unique personne à réussir à lui faire changer d'avis. _

« -A quoi tu penses, James ? » celui-ci la regarda en essayant d'oublier ce passage douloureux. Il se redressa et constata que comme lui, la jeune fille avait des cernes sous les yeux et semblait éviter de regarder Albus trop longtemps. Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle aussi avait vécu la disparition de son frère. Elle avait même vu _comment_ le jeune homme avait réussi à la convaincre de le laisser sacrifier son âme au lieu de la sienne.

« -Rien, rien… » commença t-il. « Et toi ?

-Je pense… que je vais profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous reste pour aller voir mes parents. » Elle laissa un peu de temps afin que les deux jeunes hommes se fassent à ses paroles. « Vous voulez venir ?

-Ils habitent où ? » demanda James.

-Paris. Depuis bientôt quatre ans. Avant nous étions à la campagne.

-Paris… » susurra Albus en se frottant le menton. Il regarda ensuite Julie et la détailla longuement. « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »


	10. De très, très longues vacances

Euh… salut tout le monde ?  
>Je sais, je suis nulle d'être si en retard et je m'excuse platement. Pour ma défense, sachez que ce chapitre est prêt depuis cinq jour et qu'internet a décidé de ne plus fonctionner chez moi !<p>

Bref, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, comme toujours c'est très agréable ! J'ai aussi publié un OS sur Albus il y a quelque temps et je remercie également ceux qui l'ont lu et ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : De très, très longues vacances<strong>

Albus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de se tourner vers Julie qui, la tête appuyée sur la fenêtre du train, regardait le paysage défiler. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard empli de reproches et s'assit violement sur la banquette qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Julie, agacée par le comportement du garçon, cessa de contempler ce qui se passait dehors et tourna son visage vers son ami.

« -Quel est ton problème Albus ? » Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de manifester ses reproches en croisant les bras sur son torse et en soupirant de nouveau. Julie se dit à cet instant qu'en proposant à Albus de venir avec elle en France, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle devrait prendre soin d'une personne au caractère aussi bourru. Et James ne l'aidait pas du tout, endormi sur la banquette d'en face !

« -Je n'ai aucun problème, Jolie Julie. » répondit néanmoins le jeune homme en lui offrant son plus beau sourire, ce qui compte tenu de la position dans laquelle il était, était assez étrange.

« -Ça fait trois quarts d'heure que tu gigotes et que tu me fusilles du regard, Al. Ne me prends pas pour une débile.

-Ne me… ne me prends pas pour une débile ? Dis-moi, Julie chérie, qui a pris qui pour un débile ces dernières 24 heures ? » Albus avait posé ses mains bien à plat sur la table qui se trouvait entre les deux banquettes, et regardait la française en lui souriant de façon ironique –et effrayante…

« -Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

-Julie, Julie, Julie… Qui nous a demandé si on voulait venir en France voir tes parents ?

-Moi.

-Qui nous a dit qu'ils habitaient à Paris ?

-C'est moi, mais…

-Et qui a oublié de préciser que, premièrement le voyage se ferait à la façon moldu, c'est-à-dire que nous devrions nous coltiner des heures et des heures de train malodorant et inconfortable ? Que nous n'irions pas à Paris, la ville la plus belle du monde, mais dans la campagne paumée, là où notre voisinage se résumera à quelques sangliers, scorpions et serpents ?

-Mais tu n'as…

-Que nous n'aurions pas le droit d'utiliser la magie ?

-J'ai peut-être omis quelques détails mais je…

-Détails ? Attends attends attends… » Albus se frotta les oreilles. « Tu as peut être omis quelques détails, Julie ? Tu es plus Serpentard que ce que je croyais…

-Al… » dit la voix endormie de James. « Julie n'a jamais dit qu'on irait à Paris, et compte tenu du fait que ses parents ne savent pas qu'elle est une sorcière, et qu'ils sont allergiques à la magie, tu te doutais bien qu'on ne pourrait pas se servir de nos baguettes, ni arriver chez eux par portoloin ou en balais.

- …C'est… pas faux. »

Albus n'en dit pas plus. Il continuait à regarder la française qui laissait pianoter ses doigts sur la table, vraisemblablement sans s'en rendre compte. De toute évidence, la jeune fille était stressée à l'idée de revoir ses parents et son frère. Albus aussi était stressé à l'idée d'aller dans le sud de la France. Julie avait essayé d'en savoir plus en l'interrogeant, mais il était resté muet comme une carpe. Lasse, elle préféra se concentrer sur sa propre angoisse tout en se gavant de chocolats qu'elle avait achetés à la gare de Lyon. Tant pis si elle prenait quelques kilos, dans tous les cas sa mère ne ferait que lui dire qu'elle avait grossis et la mettrait au régime à la minute où elle passerait le seuil de sa maison.

Julie soupira. Etait-ce une si bonne idée de rendre visite à sa famille ?

* * *

><p>Mme Fontaine était une belle femme. Les gens la regardait dans la rue, se tournait sur son passage et certains allaient même jusqu'à lui glisser quelques compliments lorsqu'elle prenait la peine de leur adresser un regard. Oui vraiment, Eve Fontaine était une belle femme. Ses parents avaient toujours regretté le fait qu'elle ait choisis de se marier à un homme issu d'une famille pauvre et endetté, sans aucune manière selon eux, et plus amoureux des bêtes qu'il ne l'était de sa propre femme. Eve n'avait évidemment jamais été de leur avis. Selon elle, Bruno était parfaitement sain, suffisamment pour avoir accepté d'aller vivre à Paris et de quitter sa campagne rasoir, là où ils avaient habité pendant plus de dix ans avec leurs deux enfants.<p>

Mme Fontaine soupira. Elle regrettait souvent de passer le mois de juillet dans leur pied-à-terre perdu au milieu de la cambrousse, mais il fallait bien faire des compromis. Elle savait bien que son époux n'était pas le moins du monde ravi de vivre en ville et ils avaient conclu cet accord des années plus tôt. Elle sortit son miroir de poche et se repoudra le nez, puis le rangea dans son sac tout en vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas trop d'avance. Julie et ses amis devraient arriver d'ici quelques minutes, et elle était impatiente de les rencontrer. Julie… Parfois, Mme Fontaine sentait qu'un fossé abyssale s'était creusé entre elle et sa fille, et ce depuis ses 11 ans, lorsqu'elle avait intégré une école privée et extrêmement sélective. Elle avait le sentiment que sa toute petite fille avait mené jusque-là une vie secrète, elle ne lui parlait jamais de l'école, de ses amis, et mis à part pendant les vacances, elle ne lui donnait jamais de nouvelles, prétextant que les portables n'étaient pas autorisé dans son établissement scolaire. _Mon œil…_

Mme Fontaine leva les yeux au ciel en repensant à toutes les excuses qu'avait trouvé Julie pour ne pas venir les voir avant le mois de juillet, et elle soupçonnait fort sa fille de lui avoir menti pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec ses amis anglais. Elle arrêta de ruminer ses pensées lorsqu'elle aperçut le train dans lequel étaient les trois jeunes gens, et se précipita sur le quai. Après plusieurs minutes, elle aperçut un garçon qui devait probablement avoir l'âge de Julie sortir du wagon et attraper une valise pour la poser sur la plateforme. Il était suivi d'un autre jeune homme qui lui ressemblait énormément, bien qu'il soit un peu plus fin et moins grand. Enfin, derrière lui, elle aperçut Julie sortir, un grand sourire aux lèvres bien qu'un peu pâlotte.

« -Ma chérie ! »

James et Albus se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Ils virent une femme d'une beauté incroyable se précipiter sur eux, ou plus précisément sur Julie qui arborait une expression mêlant la joie à la peur panique. La femme la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, puis s'en suivit une conversion dont ils ne purent saisir le moindre mot puisque les deux françaises parlaient dans leur langue natale. Albus se tourna vers son frère et dit exactement ce qu'il pensait.

« -Je sens que ces vacances vont être très, très longues. »

Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Mme Fontaine et d'en conclure qu'il n'y avait définitivement aucune ressemblance entre elle et Julie. Ses cheveux étaient d'un marron bien plus clair, tirant presque sur le roux, sa peau était aussi blanche que l'albâtre et ses yeux verts forêt. Elle avait également une silhouette beaucoup plus fine et des formes moins prononcée. Certes, Mme Fontaine était une belle femme, mais son physique était d'une froideur polaire. Il avait cru mourir quand elle l'avait passé au rayon X sur le quai, après que Julie ait fait les présentations.

« -Julie, est-ce qu'on est bientôt arrivés ? » demanda James qui était assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, entre son frère et une valise.

« -Encore une demi-heure de route mon chère. » Les deux frères sursautèrent en même temps, et le plus jeune aperçu un sourire suffisant passer en un éclair sur le visage de Mme Fontaine. « Dans la famille nous parlons tous assez bien anglais, j'y ai veillé. Nous allons souvent à Londres pour les vacances de pâques, c'est une ville tout à fait charmante, n'est-ce-pas chérie ?

-Oui maman. » dit Julie en soupirant. Elle commençait sérieusement à regretter d'être venu en France. Elle poursuivit la conversation en français. « Est-ce-que tu peux arrêter de mettre mes amis mal-à-l'aise s'il te plaît ?

-Mais enfin Julie chérie, je n'ai rien fait du tout !

-Ouais… » marmonna la jeune fille. « Pas encore. » Sa mère tourna son visage dans sa direction tout en fouillant dans son sac d'une main à la recherche de son rouge à lèvre.

« -Ce que tu peux être rabat joie ! Un an que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, et c'est comme ça que tu t'adresses à ta propre mère… c'est à se demander ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me manques de respect à ce point ! » Encore et toujours cette conversation ! Julie leva les yeux au ciel, s'obligeant à garder son calme. Sa mère avait _oublié_ qu'elle l'avait traité de monstre, comment lui en vouloir…

« -Et puis franchement Julie, tu ne pourrais pas faire quelques efforts vestimentaires ? Je t'ai envoyé des vêtements adorables pour ton anniversaire et tu n'en portes aucun. Ils ne te plaisent pas ? Ou alors je me suis trompée de taille, encore ? C'est vrai que tu as un peu grossis, les anglais mangent vraiment n'importe quoi ! Et puis tu ne fais jamais attention à ta ligne alors… Est-ce que tu sais que ta cousine, Loana, fait du mannequinat maintenant ? Tu verrais ta tante, si fière d'elle, elle a affiché des photos de sa fille partout dans leurs maison à St Tropez, c'est d'un mauvais goût… affligeant ! Et puis, tout le monde sait dans le métier que Loana boit comme un trou et couche avec…

-On est arrivé ! » hurla Julie en bondissant de son siège, trop heureuse de ne pas avoir à écouter les commérages de sa mère. Elle sauta hors de la voiture et invita ses deux amis à faire de même, impatiente de revoir son grand frère. La maison était assez grande, entourée d'un énorme jardin et de nombreux pins qui formaient une petite forêt. James crut même apercevoir une rivière –ou du moins un cours d'eau- qui traversait la propriété. Les trois jeunes gens entrèrent dans la demeure qui était décorée avec goût et aperçurent un garçon qui devait avoir la trentaine, assis sur un canapé d'allure confortable, en train de lire un véritable pavé.

« -Antoine !

-Hey, Julie ! » le jeune homme se leva pour venir lui faire la bise –James et Albus ne s'y habitueraient définitivement jamais, même si leurs cousines à moitié françaises s'amusaient souvent à le faire. « Comment vas-tu ? Je vois que tu n'es pas venu les mains vides… » ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard en coin aux deux anglais.

« -Comme tu dis. Je te présente James et Albus Potter, des amis de l'Ins… de l'université. » se reprit-elle. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque le livre énorme que tenait Antoine s'écrasa sur son gros orteil.

« -Désolé, pardon ! Je… je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

-Encore heureux … » répliqua Julie en se massant le bout du pied. « Les gars, je vous présente Antoine, le meilleur ami de mon idiot de frère. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » demanda t-elle au garçon en le fusillant du regard.

« -C'est un accident Julie !

-Ouais…

-Quelle parano.

-C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de dire ! » dit un homme en entrant dans la pièce, tenant entre ses mains un petit chiot marron.

« -Oh il est trop mignooon ! » s'extasia Julie en l'arrachant des mains de son frère et en le serrant contre elle. « Il ? Elle ? » ajouta t-elle en le retournant pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près, sous les regards dégoutés de ses deux amis qui décidément, ne comprenaient absolument rien de ce qui se passait ici.

« -Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, sœurette… » lâcha la copie conforme de Julie en version masculine. Il devait faire la même taille que James et ses yeux avait le même éclat rieur que ceux de sa sœur, bien qu'ils soient légèrement verts. Albus se demandait s'ils ressemblaient tous les deux à leur père, car ils n'avaient rien en commun avec Mme Fontaine. « Tu devrais me rendre Mr Pourvelle et montrer la chambre d'amis à tes… camarades. » dit-il en lançant un regard assassin aux deux frères. Julie allait s'exécuter lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa en regardant le chiot.

« -Comment… comment tu as dit qu'il s'appelait ?

-Mr Pourvelle. C'est Antoine qui a aidé maman a trouvé le nom.

-Ouais… il me faisait penser à un prof que j'avais au lycée. » ajouta Antoine, soudain mal à l'aise.

« -Je vois… » dit distraitement Julie. « Moi aussi au lycée j'avais un prof qui s'appelait comme ça. » murmura t-elle.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Aucune importance. Al, James, vous venez ? On va déposer nos affaires et je vous ferai visiter le domaine. Avant que maman recommence à me parler de la vie sexuelle de ma cousine… Au fait ! Contente de te revoir frérot ! » ajouta t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle attrapa ensuite ses valises et invita les garçons à la suivre, avant de monter les escaliers comme une furie. Les deux frères se regardèrent un instant et eurent le sentiment que les vacances seraient effectivement bien plus éprouvantes que ce qu'ils pensaient en venant en France.

« -C'est pas trop tôt… » marmonna son frère, déclenchant une crise de fous rire chez son meilleur ami.

Julie s'allongea sur son lit en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Enfin seule.

« -Julie ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Presque.

« -Oui, ça va, James. Un peu… fatiguée par le voyage, c'est tout.

-Tu en es sûre ? Parce qu'Al et moi on a trouvé que l'ambiance était un peu… tendue, avec ta mère. » Julie secoua la tête et regarda ses deux amis qui s'étaient allongés à ses côtés sur le lit. Depuis quand était-elle si transparente ? On aurait presque dit qu'ils pouvaient lire dans ses pensées.

« -C'est rien, on est toujours comme ça toutes les deux. Ma mère est… particulière. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose en commun, sinon rien, et elle a un don incroyable pour me dire exactement ce que je ne veux pas entendre. » Albus ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire pour réconforter son amie. Il savait que certaines familles se déchiraient, que toutes n'avaient pas la même cohésion que la grande et unie famille Weasley mais il n'avait jamais pensé que la situation de la jeune fille était aussi mauvaise. Celle-ci dut lire dans ses pensées car elle se releva d'un coup et lui flanqua un coup de poing dans l'épaule, comme pour le réveiller. « Mais ça aurait pût être bien pire, je ne me plains pas ! Je m'entends très bien avec mon frère et mon père. D'ailleurs je me demande où il est celui-là…

-J'ai entendu ta mère dire à ton frère qu'il était allé se promener dans les environs. » dit James. Julie se frotta le menton et attrapa son appareil photo, puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se tourna vers les deux garçons.

« -On va le rejoindre ? Vous verrez, il peut paraître impressionnant à première vue mais il ne mord pas. » Encore une fois, les deux frères échangèrent un regard qui en disait long et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être rassurés ou non…

* * *

><p>Le directeur du département des aurors regardait avec envie la photo de ses deux fils et de Julie qu'ils avaient envoyée deux semaines plus tôt par ce que les moldus appelaient « la poste ». Il sentit son cœur se serrer en constatant encore une fois que la photo ne bougeait pas, et que les traits des trois jeunes gens seraient figés en une expression rieuse et innocente tant que le papier resterait en bon état. Deux semaines déjà…<p>

« -Chef ! »

Harry Potter redressa la tête de ses piles de dossier qui camouflaient habilement la photo, agacé de se faire déranger par son collègue, une fois de plus.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lehmann ? Du nouveau concernant l'enquête ?

-Et comment ! » dit l'homme en arborant un sourire vainqueur. « On a retrouvé des traces chez Goyle, qu'on avait manqué pendant notre première inspection ! Heureusement que personne n'a pensé à faire le ménage… » Harry haussa un sourcil et referma le dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier puis contourna son bureau et attrapa la pochette transparente que lui tendait son partenaire. Il lança un coup d'œil surpris à la nouvelle preuve.

« -Comment est-ce-que ça a pu nous échapper ?

-Aucune idée chef ! Pour notre défense, nous ne nous sommes pas occupés nous-même de fouiller l'appartement, c'est l'équipe de Marshall qui l'a fait. Mais la pauvre avait plein de soucis en tête à ce moment-là, je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse vraiment lui en vouloir, surtout après que…

-Je sais Lehmann. » coupa Harry. « Je ne lui en tiendrai pas rigueur, même si je pense que l'analyse de cet élément aurait pu nous permettre d'arrêter le meurtrier bien plus tôt.

-C'est pas faux, chef. Vous voulez que je l'apporte au laboratoire maintenant ?

-Non merci Lehmann. Je vais le faire moi-même. » Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard implorant que lui lançait son coéquipier et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. « Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux. » L'autre se retint de sauter de joie.

« -Avec plaisir, chef ! »

Les deux aurors parcoururent les couloirs du Ministère, saluant leurs collègues et allongeant le pas tant l'envie de connaître l'identité du criminel était pressante. En son for intérieur, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester contre l'auror en service le jour de la fouille de l'appartement et qui avait n'avait pas trouvé cet indice accablant. Albert Lehmann et son chef arrivèrent dans l'Atrium et se préparèrent à transplaner.

« -Tu te souviens de l'adresse ?

-Absolument, chef.

-Bien. A tout de suite. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouva dans une allée sombre dans les quartiers malfamés de Londres et fut vite rejoint par Albert. Celui-ci lança un regard dégouté aux alentours et réprima un frisson. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire face à sa déconvenue.

« -Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, tu sais.

-Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour ne pas que les moldus nous repère, quand même… » marmonna Lehmann. « Je plains les sorciers qui travaillent par là. On doit être dans le quartier de Londres ayant le plus haut taux de criminalité.

-Je plains surtout les moldus qui travaillent ici. Eux n'ont pas de baguettes magiques pour se défendre. » Il ne reçut comme réponse qu'un grognement vague. Sans plus attendre, les deux sorciers marchèrent le long de l'allée jusqu'à atteindre une petite porte en acier qu'ils traversèrent comme si de rien n'était. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un long hall faiblement éclairé, et après avoir fait trois grands pas, s'immobilisèrent. Ils entendirent un _plop_ caractéristique et se retrouvèrent face à un elfe de maison tout endimanché dans un costard qui aurait pu être de bon gout s'il n'avait pas été violet à pois jaune. Albert retint une grimace de dégout alors qu'Harry sourit face à l'accoutrement de l'elfe et le salua :

« -Bonjour Evy.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. » dit la petite créature en remuant ses oreilles et en lui adressant un regard plein d'admiration. Harry Potter avait gagné la sympathie de tous les elfes de maison en offrant à Dobby une sépulture, ce que nul sorcier avant lui n'avait fait. « Bonjour, Monsieur Lehmann. » L'autre auror le salua de la tête.

« -Joli costume, si je puis me permettre. » ajouta Harry après les salutations d'usage. L'elfe rosit de plaisir et se dandina sur place, mal à l'aise.

« -Monsieur es trop aimable. C'est Mademoiselle qui me l'a offert, Mademoiselle ignore qu'offrir des vêtements à un elfe signifie le démettre de ses fonctions mais Evy l'a accepté quand même, Evy est très vilain, très vilain, vilain Evy ! Vilain !

-Evy… » commença Harry en vérifiant autour de lui qu'il n'y avait aucun objet dont pourrait se servir l'elfe pour se punir. « Tu sais que de nouvelles lois stipulent que les elfes sont libres. Les vêtements que l'on vous offre sont des…cadeaux. Pas des preuves de renvoi. » A côté de lui, son collègue commençait à s'impatienter : ils n'étaient pas là pour faire de la psychologie et soigner les troubles comportementaux d'un elfe de maison ! « Peux-tu nous donner accès au labo s'il te plaît ? Nous sommes pressés.

-Oui Monsieur. Mais vous connaissez les règles Monsieur.

-Absolument Evy, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Dans ce cas, si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots qu'une arche apparut au bout du couloir, par-delà laquelle on pouvait apercevoir une salle marbrée et un accueil où une jeune femme attendait, impassible. Elle ne semblait pas avoir vu le passage qui s'était formé et tapait sur son ordinateur avec férocité. Les deux aurors s'approchèrent de l'arche et tendirent leurs baguettes à Evy qui les fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigt, puis passèrent dessous, sentant un froid polaire s'insinuer au plus profond de leur chair. La jeune femme sursauta et les regarda en fronçant les sourcils, tout en remettant de l'ordre dans son chignon serré.

« -Je ne m'y habituerai jamais ! Vos noms, s'il vous plaît, vos fonctions, et la raison de votre visite.

-Harry Potter et Albert Lehmann » commença Harry. « Aurors. Nous souhaitons faire analyser un indice qui a été laissé sur les lieux d'un crime. Je peux vous donner le numéro du cas si vous le souhaitez. » La jeune fille cessa de taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur et regarda suspicieusement les deux nouveaux venus.

« -Cela ne va pas être nécessaire. Vous avez donné vos… baguettes à l'elfe ?

-Oui.

-Et vous êtes bien passer sous l'Arche ? » Harry grimaça en repensant à l'étrange sensation qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt. Un sortilège de détection. Impossible d'y échapper et de cacher quoi que ce soit en entrant dans le labo. Ni sa véritable identité, ni un quelconque objet dangereux.

« -Je peux vous l'assurer.

-Bien. » dit la jeune fille, visiblement satisfaite. « Si vous voulez bien passer dans la salle d'attente et patienter quelques minutes, j'enverrai quelqu'un prendre l'objet à analyser.

-En fait… » dit Harry « C'est une affaire urgente. » il crut que la secrétaire allait s'étouffer d'indignation.

« -Monsieur Potter, vous vous doutez bien que tous les sorciers qui entrent ici _disent_ qu'ils sont là pour une affaire urgente, et que nous ne pouvons accélérer les choses, il y des règles ici, règles qui doivent être respectées afin que tout se passe…

-Je comprends bien. » La coupa Harry qui commençait à être agacé. « Mais si vous voulez bien dire au Docteur Hamilton que je suis là et que ma requête est urgente, je pense que vous éviterez de commettre une faute professionnelle grave qui vous conduirait tout droit à la porte. » Un long silence suivit sa déclaration et le chef des aurors entendit la jeune fille déglutir. Elle prit le combiné du téléphone, composa le numéro du Docteur Hamilton et attendit une minute, en vain. Tremblante, elle se tourna vers Harry et dit d'une voix de souris :

« -Elle ne répond pas. Je… je vais aller la chercher dans son bureau, attendez ici quelques instants s'il vous plaît Monsieur Potter.

-Mais certainement. » répondit-il, se sentant légèrement coupable de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme. Celle-ci partit et laissa les deux hommes seuls dans la pièce, accompagnés d'Evy qui agitait nerveusement les oreilles. Albert poussa un sifflement admiratif.

« -Je me souviendrai de ne pas tester votre patience, Chef. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Si vraiment Lehmann tenait parole, alors il lui aura fallu deux décennies pour réussir à le faire taire…

* * *

><p>« -James.<p>

-…

-James !

-…mmfh

-JAMES POTTER ! »

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, tombant du lit de Julie sur lequel il s'était endormi et essayant de sortir de ses draps, en vain. A ses côtés, Albus émergeait lentement de ses couvertures et Julie se tenait droite comme la justice, visiblement inquiète.

« -Keskya ? » demanda le jeune homme à moitié réveillé.

« -Ton père a envoyé son hiboux.

-Quoi ? » demanda James, totalement éveillé à présent. « Mais il est fou ? Je l'avais prévenu pourtant ! Il m'a dit que sauf en cas d'urgence... » ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « En cas d'urgence…

-Ne t'en fait pas. Il est cinq heures du matin, personne n'est réveillé. Tient. » dit-elle en lui tendant un parchemin soigneusement plié. » Elle se tordait les mains dans tous les sens. « Je ne l'ai pas lu. »

James déplia le parchemin en tremblant, s'apprêtant à apprendre la mort d'un membre de la famille ou une autre nouvelle dans le genre. Il sentit Albus se tendre à ses côtés et se pencher par-dessus son épaule, et il le laissa faire. Julie quant à elle, faisait les cent pas et avait sorti instinctivement une cigarette de la poche de sa veste, qu'elle avait allumée avant d'en tirer de grandes bouffées.

« -Alors ? » demanda t-elle après plusieurs minutes. James lui tendit la lettre et hésita presque à lui prendre sa cigarette des mains. Il avait besoin de décompresser mais doutait qu'un cancer du poumon l'aide à se sentir mieux. Julie lut la lettre en diagonale la première fois, puis la relut une seconde fois pour être sûre d'avoir tout compris. Elle se prit ensuite la tête dans les mains.

_James,_

_Rentre immédiatement. Fais-le le plus discrètement possible, personne ne doit savoir que tu n'es plus en France. Ton frère et Julie ferait mieux de ne pas t'accompagner, il en va de leur sécurité ainsi que de la tienne. Le plus simple serait que tu transplanes jusqu'à la chaumière aux coquillages (Bill, Fleur et les enfants sont au Terrier) et que tu traverses la Manche en balais pour rejoindre Londres. Surtout, ne va pas à Godric's Hollow, ni chez tes grands parents et encore moins à Poudlard. Cela ne te laisse pas beaucoup de choix, je sais, mais essaie de rester caché le plus sûrement possible et contacte moi par le biais de ton frère ou de ta sœur (à l'aide de vos miroirs à double sens) une fois que ça sera fait. Ce n'est pas une blague James, c'est extrêmement sérieux. L'affaire ne s'est pas ébruitée mais certaines preuves t'accusent de meurtres sanglants. J'ai réussi à les cacher pour l'instant mais si je veux découvrir la vérité et t'aider, j'ai besoin de rouvrir l'enquête et de dévoiler ce que nous avons trouvé, y compris les indices laissés sur les lieux du crime._

_Fais vite, je ne sais pas combien de temps il te reste._

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Albus, brisant le silence.

« -Vous, rien. Moi je vais faire exactement ce que m'a dit papa.

-James ! Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser partir seul, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate ! » répliqua Julie en se campant devant son ami. Albus la rejoignit et soutint le regard de son frère.

« -Elle a raison. Je refuse de te laisser tomber, on vient avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. » Il se rapprocha de lui et murmura « Pendant que toi et Julie étiez en train d'agoniser dans le dernier sous-sol de la Mine, j'ai promis que nous ne sous séparerions jamais. Et ma parole, Jamesie, c'est une putain de parole d'honneur, tu m'entends ? » James sonda le regard de son frère et n'y vit aucune trace d'humour. Il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient et qu'il suait à grosse goutte. Un fugitif. En l'espace de trente secondes, il était passé du stade de potentiel sauveur du monde, apprenti auror et jeune adulte presque normal à celui de fugitif. Et visiblement, son frère et sa meilleure amie souhaitait arborer le même statut. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? De quoi parlait son père ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit toutes ces pensées négatives.

« -Julie, tu ne peux pas partit sans prévenir tes parents.

-Bien sûr que si. »dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle, faisant déjà la liste mentale de ce qu'elle devait emmener pour le voyage. « Ils ont l'habitude, crois-moi. Commencez à rassembler vos affaires dans vos sacs à dos vous deux, je m'occupe de la nourriture et de l'eau. Il y a des risques pour qu'on ne puisse plus passer par chez nous pour récupérer nos affaires d'hiver donc on fera un petit tour par chez moi, à Paris et on piquera ce qu'il nous faut. Vous maîtrisez le sortilège de réduction ? » Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, impressionnés par le sang froid de la jeune fille. « Parfait. Rendez-vous en bas dans dix minutes, on ne sait jamais si votre père a été repéré ou pas et s'ils nous envoient des aurors. Mon sac est là, vous pourrez le descendre au passage ? »

Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse et sortit de la pièce silencieusement, veillant à ne pas réveiller ses parents. Elle entendit les ronflements de son frère et se sentit coupable de partir sans lui dire au revoir. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se faufila dans la pièce, à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect.

« -Julie ? »

Raté.

« -Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, désolé Antoine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le meilleur ami de son frère en essayant tant bien que mal de se redresser sur son lit. « Je vous ai entendu faire un boucan d'enfer. » La jeune fille déglutit avec peine. Ils manquaient de temps !

« -Rien, rien. James a reçu un appel de son père, et il faut que l'on reparte immédiatement. J'aurais voulu dire au revoir mais je ne veux pas réveiller tout le monde. On va se la jouer discrets. » Antoine haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu par ce que lui racontait Julie.

« -Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, il vaut peut-être mieux reporter votre départ à demain…

-Non ! » dit Julie, prise de panique. « Nous devons partir maintenant Antoine ! S'il te plaît, rendors toi et fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, d'accord ? » Antoine se leva et fouilla son sac, puis s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« -Je vois. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose avant ça, Julie. » Celle-ci eut un léger mouvement de recul en constatant son expression sérieuse. « Dis-moi… tu sais ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en en montrant l'objet qu'il avait caché derrière son dos.

« -Une… baguette. » murmura Julie. Elle se reprit aussitôt et observa plus attentivement le bout de bois. « Une vraie baguette, Antoine, comment se fait-il que…

-A ton avis ?

-Tu es un sorcier !

-Eh oui. » lança t-il d'un air blasé. Il lui jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil. « Toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons huit ans de différence, c'est pour ça que nous ne nous sommes jamais croisés à Beauxbâtons.

-Ca explique pas mal de choses… » dit Julie en se frottant le menton. « Dont le nom que tu as donné au chiot. Je trouvais ça étrange ! Pourvelle n'est pas vraiment un nom très commun en France.

-C'est juste. » dit Antoine en souriant. « Professeur d'enchantement. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, toujours si suffisant et hautain simplement parce qu'il était le plus jeune professeur depuis la fondation de l'Ecole. » Julie essaya de réprimer un rougissement, en vain. Elle serra les poings.

« -Moi je l'aimais bien ! Il était brillant et très compréhensif ! » Son interlocuteur parut surpris par tant de véhémence et leva les mains pour la calmer.

« -Chacun ses goûts, Julie. Si mes souvenirs sont bons il avait pas mal de succès avec les filles. Mais tu es pressée non ? » La française balbutia avant de se reprendre.

« -C'est vrai… j'avais momentanément oublié. » Son visage devint dur et elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. « Ecoute Antoine, il vaut mieux que je ne te mêle pas à cette histoire. On est… comme qui dirait en fuite. » Avoua-t-elle en cherchant ses mots. « Il est même possible que des aurors débarquent dans quelques temps, alors le mieux pour toi c'est de faire comme si cette rencontre n'avait jamais eu lieu. D'accord ? » Elle voyait bien que l'ami de son frère avait envie d'en apprendre plus mais après quelques secondes il consentit à la laisser partir sans poser de questions.

« -Julie ! » dit-il alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci se retourna pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur. « Tes parents et ton frère ne savent pas que tu es une sorcière, n'est-ce pas ? » La jeune fille acquiesça, un peu gênée. « Je vois. » lâcha t-il. « Bonne chance ! » Elle le salua de la main et referma la porte silencieusement, laissant Antoine ruminer ses pensées. Il était même tellement absorbé par celles-ci qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite Virgile se mettre en position assise sur le lit et s'appuyer contre le mur.

« -Antoine. » dit celui-ci, surprenant son ami qui n'en menait pas large. « Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de sorciers et de baguette magique à deux balles ? C'est une mauvaise blague ? »

Le jeune homme regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir vérifié plus attentivement que son ami était bien endormi.

Il avait du pain sur la planche.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tôt, Harry Potter se tenait devant l'accueil du Laboratoire. En fait, le Labo était un service à part entière du Ministère de la Magie <em>et<em> du Ministère des moldus. Ceux qui travaillaient ici était des moldus tenus au secret, connaissant l'existence de la magie soit parce qu'un de leur parent ou amis était un sorcier, soit parce que le Premier Ministre lui-même les avait jugé apte à travailler dans ce département si particulier. Le service travaillait main dans la main avec celui des aurors et comptait en tout une cinquantaine de personnes, pour la plupart des scientifiques, dont le métier consistait à analyser des preuves à la manière moldu et à révéler ce que la magie seule ne pouvait détecter. Le système de sécurité était extrêmement pointilleux : nul sorcier ne pouvait entrer avec sa baguette, et chaque personne entrante était passée sous un sortilège de détection extrêmement puissant. Evidemment, très peu de sorciers connaissaient l'existence du Laboratoire, et ce privilège était presque exclusivement réservé aux vétérans du département des aurors, ainsi que ceux du département de la Justice Magique.

« -Monsieur Potter ! » Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à une jeune femme aux yeux cernés et à la chevelure orange vif qui lui donna presque la migraine.

« -Docteur Hamilton. Je suis désolé de vous déranger alors que vous sembliez occupée. » La jeune femme fit un geste de la main pour lui indiquer que ça n'avait aucune importance et salua Albert qui la regardait avec attention.

« -Ce n'est rien Monsieur Potter, vos visites sont toujours intéressante. Allons dans mon bureau. » Ils parcoururent un dédale de couloir en marbre blanc, comme l'accueil et arrivèrent finalement dans ce que le Docteur Hamilton appelait son bureau, qui ressemblait plus selon Harry à un laboratoire scientifique, décoré par la jeune femme de façon à ce qu'il paraisse moins austère. Elle présenta un siège au chef des aurors et alla s'assoir derrière son imposant bureau, laissant Albert sans fauteuil.

« -Bien. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venu ici simplement pour terroriser ma secrétaire, alors dîtes moi ce qui vous amène. Désirez-vous du thé ? » Harry allait refuser mais son collègue accepta vivement l'offre du Docteur et il fût contraint d'accepter à son tour, tout en fusillant l'homme du regard. Son partenaire e fit tout petit et ne prononça plus un mot.

« -Evy ! » dit la jeune femme. Le petit elfe en costard violet apparut et se tourna vers le Docteur, les oreilles toutes frétillantes. « Peux-tu nous apporter du thé s'il te plaît ?

-Oui Miss, bien sûr. » Il s'inclina et disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« -Parfait, parfait. » commença la scientifique. « Donc ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Harry sortit la pochette en plastique qui contenait l'indice et le tendit à la jeune femme pour qu'elle l'examine. Elle l'attrapa et le regarda longuement, puis vérifia le numéro du cas inscrit sur la pochette. Elle sursauta.

« -Les meurtres en série ! Petits meurtres à l'anglaise, l'enfant de Poudlard, le fou du Ministère… c'est bien ça ? » Harry aquiesça. « Je m'y met tout de suite. »

Me Docteur Hamilton s'exécuta immédiatement et commença l'analyse de la preuve. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Albert parcourait des yeux le laboratoire. Plusieurs diplômes étaient affichés aux murs, entourés de photos de scolarité de la jeune femme qui avaient arboré depuis sa plus tendre enfance de multiples couleurs de cheveux, passant du bleu turquoise au rouge vif, sans oublié les multiples verts, roses et autre. Elle semblait avoir une personnalité atypique malgré son jeune âge…

« -Mr Potter… » Harry se retourna vers le Docteur qui avait brusquement pâlit. Elle était devant son ordinateur. « C'est… Mr Lehmann, pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls un instant s'il vous plaît ?

-Mais je suis…

-Maintenant ! » Albert sortit du bureau en claquant la porte, vexé d'être exclu des confidences du Docteur. Harry se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

« -Un problème ?

-J'ai comparé l'ADN trouvé grâce au cheveu que vous avez apporté à ceux enregistrés dans notre base de données et… » Le Docteur prit son souffle et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. « Vous savez que nous n'avons pas l'ADN de tous les sorciers, seulement ceux qui travaillent au Ministère, à Ste Mangouste et certains criminels les plus connus de votre service.

-Oui. » dit Harry, sans comprendre où la jeune femme voulait en venir et commençant à s'impatienter.

« -Nous avons une correspondance. » Elle fit pivoter l'écran de son ordinateur et le tourna dans la direction du chef des aurors, qui crût que son cœur allait rater un battement.

« -C'est impossible…

-Votre fils va travailler au Ministère, il a déjà dû fournir un échantillon de son ADN il y a quelques semaines de cela.

-Peut-être que quelqu'un a pris du polynectar et que… » tenta Harry. Le Docteur Hamilton lui lança un regard désolé.

« -Vous savez bien que non… cela fait des mois que ce cheveux se trouvait chez Goyle, il se serait retransformé au bout de quelques heures à peine.

-James n'a rien à voir avec ça, c'est impossible ! » dit Harry en donnant un coup de pieds dans la corbeille à papier situé à côté du bureau. Clarisse Hamilton ne bougea pas, attendant que la crise passe. Elle reprit la parole :

« -Ecoutez… je ferais comme si rien ne s'était passé et que vous ne m'aviez jamais apporté ce cheveu. De votre côté, êtes-vous sûr que votre fils n'a pas commis ces crimes ?

-Évidemment ! » rugit Harry.

« -Alors prouvez-le. » répliqua calmement le Docteur. « Je vous aiderai tant que je peux. Je vous fais confiance. »

Harry sentit ses épaules se détendre immédiatement. Quelqu'un était de son côté. Il remercia le Docteur et sortit précipitamment du bureau, sans attendre son collègue. Premièrement, il devait prévenir James. Il ne parviendrait pas à cacher cette preuve bien longtemps et ne voulait pas voir son fils à Azkaban. Surtout que pour ces crimes, la sentence serait… il secoua la tête, ne préférant pas y penser.

Premièrement, prévenir James.

Deuxièmement, trouver pourquoi un cheveu de son fils s'est retrouvé sur une scène de crime.

Troisièmement, attraper ce putain de meurtrier qui brouillait les pistes.


	11. Pas d'étincelle d'espoir

****Hello !  
>Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec presque pas de retard... j'espére que vous aimerez ! Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédents, qui me donnent toujours beaucoup de courage pour continuer...<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Pas d'étincelle d'espoir<strong>

_-Monsieur Potter, vous voilà face à un véritable dilemme : votre fils aîné, James Sirius Potter est le principal suspect dans l'affaire des meurtres en série qui ont eu lieu en Grande-Bretagne cette année. Votre position de père ne met-elle pas en péril le déroulement de l'enquête qui a lieu pour tenter de le retrouver ? Car il est aussi devenu le fugitif le plus recherché d'Angleterre ces trois derniers mois, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Je suis son père, je ne le nie pas. Mais je suis également le chef du département des aurors, chargé de cette mission. James Potter n'est pas accusé de meurtre mais suspecté de meurtre. Le magenmagot l'a également déclaré coupable d'avoir fui devant la loi et pour cela il encoure une peine de trois mois d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. En tant que chef du département, je ferais en sorte de le retrouver et de lui faire exécuter sa peine. Cependant, je tiens à ce qu'une chose soit bien claire : il est possible que James Potter ne soit pas le criminel, et il est important que l'opinion publique ne le condamne pas avant la Justice elle-même. _

_-Monsieur Potter, avez-vous des pistes quant à l'endroit où il se cacherait en ce moment ? Vos derniers rapports indiquent qu'il a failli se faire prendre en France le mois dernier, mais qu'il s'est échappé de justesse…_

_-C'est vrai, mais pour le bien de la mission je ne peux pas vous en dire plus._

_-Vous subissez une pression énorme. Votre fils aîné n'est pas le seul repris de justice, puisque votre cadet, Albus Potter a également choisi de fuir avec lui et de lui apporter son aide. Etes-vous certain que cela n'affectera pas votre travail ?_

_-Je pense avoir prouvé ces dernières années que je suis apte à garder mon calme en situation de crise comme celle-ci. Le fait que mes deux fils soient des repris de justice ne me fera perdre de vue les objectifs de la mission, bien au contraire._

_-Est-il vrai qu'ils sont accompagnés d'une troisième personne ? Pouvez-vous nous donner son signalement, puisqu'aucune photo ne nous a été donnée ?_

_-Elle s'appelle Julie Fontaine et elle est française. Approximativement dans les 1m67, entre 55 et 60 kilos. Habituellement elle a les cheveux châtains et bouclés, assez longs, ils doivent lui arriver dans le bas du dos. Le teint mate, les yeux marron. Physique passe-partout. Nous vous donnerons des photos à la fin de conférence et des avis de recherche seront affichés dans tous les espaces sorciers de Grande-Bretagne._

_-Pensez-vous qu'ils sont dangereux ? Ils ont déjà attaqué plusieurs personnes…_

_-Je vous arrête immédiatement, il se trouve qu'il s'agissait de légitime défense, les personnes soient disant attaquées avaient lancé les hostilités en premier. A priori, ils ne représentent aucun danger, sauf s'ils se sentent menacés…_

Lily Potter regardait avec dégout le journal qu'elle tenait à la main. Ce n'était pas suffisant que tout le monde la regarde d'un air suspicieux dans le château, il fallait en plus que son père donne une interview dans la Gazette du sorcier pour expliquer à la face du monde qu'il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour arrêter ses deux frère ? Ses deux frères… elle se souvenait que les dernières nouvelles qu'ils lui avaient données remontaient à précisément quatre semaines, lorsqu'ils avaient failli se faire prendre alors qu'ils séjournaient à Marseille, dans une auberge de jeunesse moldue. Ils avaient décidé de rester en France avant cela car aucun mandat n'avait été lancé contre eux dans ce pays, et parce que Julie connaissait certains endroits sûrs où se cacher. Seulement ils avaient été reconnus par un couple de sorciers anglais qui avait tenté de les attaquer sous le coup de la terreur (sûrement d'anciens Griffondors...). Les trois amis avaient riposté et les avaient immobilisés, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Une armada d'aurors avait été lancé à leur poursuite et avait bien faillit les retrouver, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus ait l'idée brillante de faire boire par _inadvertance_ du polynectar à l'un des aurors qui était à leur trousse et qui s'était montré malencontreusement imprudent. Julie, James et Al avait ensuite transplané au plein cœur de Paris, dans le quartier sorcier qui se trouvait en partie dans les catacombes, et après avoir un peu semé le trouble, avait laissé là le jeune auror qui avait pris l'apparence du plus jeune, et qui avait été arrêté à sa place.

Quand les aurors s'étaient rendu compte du traquenard, les trois jeunes gens étaient déjà loin.

Julie s'esclaffa en visualisant la scène, et quelques élèves qu'elle ignora se lancèrent des regards plein de sous-entendu.

Lorsque son père avait appris par le biais de la cheminette comment la poursuite s'était passée, il était resté impassible et avait pris une expression de circonstance, chose peu aisée vu la situation particulière dans laquelle il se trouvait. Puis une fois la conversation terminée et la liaison rompu, il avait éclaté de rire, ce que lui reprocha lourdement la mère de Lily en prétextant que ses deux fils s'étaient attirés encore plus d'ennui. Il avait répondu qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix et qu'il leur faisait confiance. Lily trouvait cela extraordinaire que son père n'ait pas cherché à en apprendre plus avant de donner pleinement sa confiance à ses deux fils. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il croyait James innocent et il lui avait répondu d'une voix grave en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule, comme lorsqu'elle était petite :

« -J'ai pu parler avec ton frère avant qu'ils ne soient officiellement en fuite et il m'a avoué quelque chose. Je vais te le dire, à condition que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne. » Ginny avait laissé la théière qu'elle tenait se briser par terre et avait lancé un regard lourd de reproches à son père.

-Je te le promets. » Avait-elle répondu.

« -C'est difficile à croire, mais James m'a envoyé un souvenir. » Il avait regardé une fois de plus sa fille, avait semblé hésiter puis lui avait fait un signe de la main pour qu'elle le suive. Ils étaient tous les deux allés dans son bureau et d'un coup de baguette il avait sorti sa pensine, préalablement soigneusement caché. Il avait ensuite prit un flacon contenant un filament argenté et l'avait jeté dans le liquide sombre de la bassine, puis avait invité sa fille à plonger sa tête à l'intérieur. La jeune fille s'était sentie aspirée à l'intérieur et avait eu le sentiment de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, avant de se remettre debout et de sentir la présence de son père à ses côtés.

Plusieurs images l'avait assaillit. _Julie et James en train de suivre un inconnu sur le chemin de traverse, le visage de Goyle à travers la fenêtre, le journal du lendemain qui annonçait un mort. La nuit au Ministère où un inconnu avait aidé ses deux frères et la française qui les accompagnait à se sauver d'Igor Morgan. La mort de ce dernier. Le dernier sous-sol de la Mine. Lily avait d'abord été surprise de découvrir l'Institut et la manière dont il fallait procéder pour y accéder. Puis elle s'était reconcentrée sur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux._

_« -James ! Albus ! » criait Roxanne en venant vers ses deux frères derrière lesquels était placée Lily. Elle sursauta en constatant que son père aussi était là et observait la scène d'un air curieux bien qu'il l'ait déjà vu plusieurs fois selon ses dires._

_« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rox ? » demanda le plus jeune des frères en s'approchant de sa cousine._

_« Julie… » essayait-elle de dire, essoufflée. « Elle est dans l'avant-dernier sous-sol et a décidé de partir à l'aventure. Je ne me sens pas rassurée… » A peine avait-elle prononcé ses derniers mots que les deux frères s'étaient mis à courir le plus vite possible dans les couloirs de la Mine, bousculant des étudiants et des professeurs sur leur passage, se fichant des avertissements et des insultes. Lily n'eut pas à les suivre puisque le souvenir s'effaçait déjà et laissait place à un couloir sombre. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle et son père étaient seuls, puis ce dernier lui fit un signe de main et pointa du doigt un espace vide sur le sol. Lily se concentra et perçu des bruits de pas. James et Albus étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité de leur père !_

_« -Je suis bien plus solide que ça ! » disait une voix familière un peu plus loin._

_« -Tu n'en sais rien, Julie ! » répliqua la voix de James. Ce qui semblait impossible puisque James était sous la cape d'invisibilité._

_« -Toi non plus, James !_

_-Oh, bordel. » Lily observa son frère avec effarement, en train de laisser glisser sa cape pour s'approcher des inconnus qui étaient en train de se disputer, entourant une Julie qui n'en menait pas large. Lily l'observa attentivement. Elle était ligotée et était aussi blanche qu'un cadavre, elle qui était habituellement la plus bronzée du groupe. Elle murmurait quelque chose. Puis, comme dans un rêve, la scène s'effaça et laissa place à une autre qui se déroulait dans une grande pièce incroyable. Lily était littéralement sous l'eau. Elle écouta, comme Julie, James et Albus, les doubles de son frère et de l'amie de ce dernier en train de leur expliquer ce qui se passait dans leur monde. La Main Noire. La Guerre contre les Fidèles, le Guide qu'il fallait à tout prix retrouver. James, celui du futur, qui avouait avoir tué des gens avec l'épée de Griffondor. Elle voyait bien que les trois jeunes gens n'en croyaient par leurs oreilles, elle voyait Albus regarder sa Julie et celle du futur, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Elle entendait les voyageurs temporels annoncer la mort de son frère. Son sacrifice. Son âme perdue. Et enfin, la mission qui serait la leur à partir du moment où les deux autres disparaitraient._

« -Je pense que ça suffira. » avait dit son père en la faisant sursauter. Elle avait acquiescé, tremblante. Lui non plus ne semblait pas en forme, visiblement avoir revu les souvenirs de James ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Elle s'en voulait presque je lui avoir fait revivre ça.

« -Qui d'autre est au courant ? » avait-elle murmuré.

« -Toi. Ta mère, Ron et Hermione, quelques membres de l'Ordre à qui j'en ai parlé et qui sont en ce moment même en train de mener une enquête sur la Main Noire. Et moi. Je suis le gardien du secret, c'est pourquoi tu as pu voir tout ça, malgré le fait que ta mère m'ai fait promettre de ne pas t'en parler.

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai le droit de savoir, ce sont mes frères, ils…

-Je sais Lily. » avait dit calmement son père. « C'est ce que je pense aussi. N'oublie pas qu'il y a de ça des années je me suis battu pour pouvoir appartenir à l'Ordre alors que je n'étais pas encore majeur. Cependant, tu ne participeras à aucune réunion avant d'avoir l'âge requis, ni Hugo.

-Et les autres cousins ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient déjà au courant. Leurs parents me le feront savoir s'ils souhaitent que je leur en parle.

-Je comprends. » avait dit Lily.

Elle était ensuite retournée à Poudlard, devant faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, supportant les moqueries des uns, les regards compatissants des autres. _Vous ne savez rien_ ! avait-elle envie de leur hurler à la figure. _Vous ne savez pas que mes frères sont des héros, qu'ils doivent sacrifier leur liberté pour la vôtre ! Vous n'êtes rien ! _

« -Lily. » dit la voix posée d'Hugo. « Viens, on doit aller en cours. » Il la prit par la main et la poussa à se lever, tout en évitant les quolibets et les insultes qui fusaient depuis la table des Serpentards. La rousse regarda son cousin avec gratitude. Hermione et Ron avait décidé de tout lui révéler aux vacances de Noël. D'ici là, elle devrait patienter.

* * *

><p>Comment leur dire ?<br>Comment leur avouer ?  
>Comment leur faire comprendre ?<br>Que tout est fini.

_Plic_.

La main noire m'a eu. Elle a posé ses griffes sur moi, a refermé son poing et est doucement mais surement en train de m'étouffer. Ça a commencé il y a quelques jours et depuis ma vision est devenu trouble, ma bouche s'est rempli de sang, et ça m'a enivré. Ça commence comme ça. On laisse des pensées parasites nous embrumer l'esprit, et puis un jour, tout devient clair. On se souvient d'abord de nos premiers échecs. De ceux qui nous ont aidés à nous sortir des ennuis. Et on leur en veut, de nous avoir montré qu'au final, ils étaient plus fort que nous, eux qui ont réussi à nous sortir du trou que l'on avait creusé pour nous cacher. Parce qu'eux, ils n'ont pas eu besoin de notre aide pour trouver la solution, la petite étincelle dans l'obscurité, celle que l'on ne pouvait pas voir, trop aveuglés que nous étions par la noirceur dans laquelle nous nous étions plongés.

_Ploc_.

J'ai failli l'étrangler dans son sommeil, comme ça, sans raison apparente. C'est le deuxième symptôme me suis-je dis. La soif de sang. L'envie de détruire tout ce que l'on aime, parce qu'au fond c'est ce qui nous détruit à petit feu, ce que l'on a peur de perdre et qu'on préfère briser nous même pour avoir au moins la certitude que rien ni personne d'autre ne nous le prendra. J'ai failli tuer cette personne si chère à mon cœur. J'ai pensé dans ma folie qu'une fois morte, aucun être sur terre ne pourra lui faire de mal, à part moi. Elle sera mienne pour l'éternité.

Je me suis retenu à temps. A la place, je suis sorti dehors, et comme je savais le quartier mal famé, j'ai attendu patiemment qu'un groupe de voyous vienne à ma rencontre. Trois types ont essayé de me prendre mon porte-monnaie. Ils n'auraient pas dû. Ils sont morts.

_Plic_.

Je dois partir, m'éloigner d'eux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Parce que plus ils me sourient, plus je sens ma main se refermer sur ma baguette, et plus je guette le moment où ils abaisseront leurs gardes. A ce moment-là, je me dis, il me suffira de prononcer deux mots pour que leurs sourires s'effacent de leurs visages. A jamais. Je commencerai par lui. Parce qu'il est mon frère, toujours là pour moi, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, sauf lorsque nous jouions au Quidditch. Sport dans lequel il était meilleur que moi, quoi qu'en dise ma mère.

Ma mère… je peux visualiser son visage en me concentrant bien. J'arrive même si je fais un effort à entendre à nouveau le son de voix, à sentir son odeur de pin. Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle faisait pour avoir cette odeur si particulière, sans user de parfum, de savon ou même de sortilège. Papa m'a dit que c'est en parti son odeur qui l'avait enivré.

_Ploc_.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a enivré chez mon premier amour ? Son assurance. Sa fierté. Et puis son corps aussi, qui ondulait comme un serpent quand elle jouait au Quidditch. Ses cheveux qui fouettaient son visage quand elle était dans le vent avec ses amis. Son prénom.

E-le-na.

Et un jour, la souffrance. De comprendre que pour elle je n'étais qu'un gamin, que sa vie à elle l'attendait hors des murs de Poudlard, elle qui ne cherchait qu'à s'émanciper et à vivre autre chose. La douleur d'apprendre que l'apparition qui avait bercé mes jours dans le château avait trouvé l'âme sœur. Qu'elle s'était mariée. Mariée. Mariée ! Ma première grosse déception, mon premier échec. Je les tuerai, elle, son mari si parfait, si _français_, et leur enfant. Je les barbouillerai de sang, je tuerai le plus jeune devant les parents parce que je veux qu'ils souffrent autant que moi j'ai souffert en voyant leur bonheur et en faisant un tel carnage. Parce que j'ai compris en tuant mes voyous que tuer ne calmait pas la soif de sang qui me brûle la gorge. Au contraire, elle l'attise. Le sang attire le sang, je veux tuer, étriper, lacérer, faire souffrir, voir la peur et la haine dans le regard de mes victimes, l'incompréhension se dessiner sur leur visage, la lumière d'incertitude qui brille au fond de leurs yeux et qui sera l'ultime lueur de leur dernier moment. Pas d'étincelle d'espoir, non. Juste le vacillement d'une pensée et une certitude qui vole en éclat.

_Plic_.

Je regarde mes mains couvertes de sang et réalise ce que je viens de faire. Merlin, qu'ai-je fais ? Le voile rouge qui était tombé sur mes yeux s'enlève brusquement. C'est un couteau qu'il y a entre mes doigts et qui est recouvert de liquide carmin. C'est une femme qui est allongé sur le sol, ou plutôt, ce qui reste d'une femme puisque je me suis soigneusement arrangé pour qu'on ne puisse plus reconnaître une seule partie de son corps, découpé en lambeaux, dépecé, brûlé.

Voilà. Tu es morte. Je t'avais bien dit que je te tuerais toi aussi. Toi, ton mari, et votre enfant.

Je suis tout tremblant et frigorifié. L'adrénaline est descendue et je sors de la maison après m'être pris une douche dans la salle de bain des morts. Après tout, ils n'en n'ont plus l'utilité.  
>Je dois rejoindre mes deux acolytes.<br>Mais quelque chose me retient. Eux. Je ne veux pas les tuer, je dois trouver une solution. Je les aime autant que je les hais. Je veux les voir morts et pourtant, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, aller le plus loin possible d'eux. Je ne peux pas le tuer lui, mon frère. Je ne peux pas la tuer elle… mon amie.

Non.

Elle est plus que ça bien sûr. Je peux me l'avouer maintenant, puisque je vais mourir.

Parce que oui, j'ai trouvé la solution : j'irai les voir une dernière fois, et ensuite, j'irais mourir en essayant de faire le moins de dégâts possible. Mais avant ça, je dois réfléchir à ce à quoi je n'aurais jamais pensé avant.

Comment leur dire ?  
>Comment leur avouer ?<br>Comment leur faire comprendre ?

Que moi, Albus Severus Potter, ce soir, j'ai décidé de mourir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Albus se réveilla en sursaut dans son vieux lit usé, couvert de sueur, et découvrit Julie et James penchés sur lui, une expression anxieuse sur le visage.

« -Ça va ? » demanda inutilement Julie en mettant sa main fraîche sur le front du jeune homme.

« -Non. » répondit-il en lui enlevant sa main. Il tremblait comme une feuille. « J'ai vu… je me suis vu moi, dans le futur. » Le visage de Julie passa d'un air inquiet à un air profondément horrifié. « Je ne suis pas mort par sacrifice. Je n'ai pas donné mon âme parce que je voulais vous aider. Je l'ai fait parce que je n'avais pas le choix ! » Hurla t-il en se levant brusquement. « Parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait, je vous aurais tué tous les deux, sans aucun état d'âme, comme j'ai tué Elena et toute sa famille ! Son époux ! Son… fils ! » Il se mit une main devant la bouche pour étouffer un sanglot, et se frotta les yeux. « Et toi ! » dit-il en pointant Julie du doigt. « Toi tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! » Julie recula et frissonna face à son regard accusateur. James, de son côté, n'en menait pas large et ne comprenait pas la situation.

« -Albus, je…

-TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ! » Répéta-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, menaçant. « Tu n'arrivais plus à me regarder dans les yeux après t'être évanouie dans le dernier sous-sol et moi je ne me doutais de rien !

-Je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est vrai ! » cria Julie à son tour en se plantant devant son ami. « Parce que ça n'arrivera pas, tu m'entends ? Nous avons cinq ans pour trouver une solution !

-Ils ont déjà tout chamboulé en venant ici, Julie ! » répliqua le jeune homme. « Si ça se trouve je suis déjà victime de la Main Noire, et c'est déjà trop tard ! Peut-être même que nous sommes tous ici en vain et que tout ceci n'est qu'une vaste farce destinée à faire rire les Fidèles ! » Julie lui assena une claque retentissante qui eut pour effet de le faire taire. Il allait lui hurler dessus lorsqu'il aperçut des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle prit les mains du garçon et le força à les mettre autour de son cou gracile.

« -Tu veux me tuer, là ? » dit-elle en tentant de calmer les tremblements de sa voix. Albus essaya de retirer ses mains, en vain, celles de Julie étant fermement agrippées aux siennes.

« -Non. » murmura t-il.

« -Alors il n'est pas trop tard. » dit-elle d'une vois assurée. « Nous trouverons une solution, et aucun d'entre nous ne mourra. » Les mains d'Albus enserraient toujours son cou.

« -Mais Julie… » commença le jeune homme en laissant couler une larme le long de son visage. « Si jamais je tuais quelqu'un, moi, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça. Je ne pourrais pas sauver ma vie en détruisant celle des autres, la mort serait le seul châtiment qui me délivrerait des horreurs que j'aurais commis. Je ne veux pas… » dit-il en se laissant glisser sur le sol. Il sentit les bras de son amie se refermer sur lui et se laissa bercer par son étreinte, épuisé.

« -Tu serais plus fort que la Main Noire. » chuchota Julie. « C'est une certitude. »

Albus acquiesça et renifla bruyamment. Son frère lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il saisit, honteux, tout en remerciant Julie du peu de chaleur qu'elle lui avait procurée. Il était à la fois mort de honte et reconnaissant, parce qu'il se doutait aussi que pour elle cela n'avait pas été facile de vivre avec ce secret et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« -Quelle heure il est ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant et en tapotant ses vêtements pour enlever la poussière qui s'y était incrustée.

« -Environ 7 heures et demi. » répondit James en baillant.

« -L'heure à laquelle je pars à la chasse aux nouvelles ! » dit Julie. « Je n'ai plus qu'à mettre mon pull et je suis prête à y aller. Vous voulez que je prenne quelque chose de particulier ? » Julie s'était découvert un don de voleuse hors pair. A chacune de leur escale, ils s'étaient débrouillés pour trouver du travail afin d'avoir de quoi subsister. Seulement depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la France, la situation était un peu particulière…

« -Je ne suis pas sûr que se cacher dans la cabane hurlante soit la meilleure idée qu'on ait eu… » dit Albus, ignorant la question de la jeune fille. Il était vrai que l'endroit était complètement délabré, et ce malgré les nombreux efforts qu'avaient fait les trois comparses pour rendre l'endroit habitable. Ils avaient dépoussiéré la pièce principale dans laquelle ils dormaient et mangeaient. Ils avaient effacé les coups de griffes qui témoignaient du dernier passage de Remus Lupin, les traces de sang parsemées ici et là, les plumes des oreillers qui avaient été réparties dans toute la maison. Julie avait été ravie de constater qu'il y avait une salle de bain minuscule équipé d'une baignoire à pied très peu pratique et de toilettes toujours en état de marche. Seulement, ils savaient que le refuge qu'ils s'étaient trouvé ne tiendrait pas jusqu'en hiver : si la température baissait d'avantage, ils ne survivraient pas longtemps, et ce malgré tous les sortilèges de réchauffement qu'ils pourraient lancer. Afin de ne pas se faire repérer ils s'interdisaient la lumière à partir de la tombée de la nuit, et ne pouvait pas allumer de feu dans la petite cheminée pour se tenir chaud.

« -Papa nous a dit de trouver une solution provisoire, c'est ce qu'on a fait. » grogna James. « Il n'avait qu'à nous laisser nous installer à Square Grimmaud…

-Pas temps que tous les membres de l'Ordre n'auront pas été mis au courant de la situation. » rappela Julie en levant les yeux au ciel. Tous les matins ils avaient le droit à la même rengaine. « J'y vais ! Je prends le journal, du pain, et j'essaie de voler quelques trucs chez l'apothicaire avant de revenir.

-Tu as bien pris la cape ? » demanda Albus qui n'aimait pas la voir partir seule. Hélas pour lui, Julie n'était absolument pas connue à Pré-au-Lard et aucun avis de recherche à son nom n'avait été lancé, par conséquent elle était la seule à pouvoir se promener en toute impunité dans les rues du village.

« -Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien ! » dit elle.

Elle avait probablement parlé trop vite.

* * *

><p>Julie se promenait gaiement dans le petit village sorcier, bénissant Merlin que le gouvernement magique français ait refusé qu'elle soit considérée comme une criminelle. Elle pouffa en songeant aux raisons pour lesquelles le Président de la Magie ne voulait pas qu'elle soit incriminée : il y avait de cela quelques années, avant qu'il ne soit élu, il avait au cours d'une interview sous-entendu que les nés moldus, les <em>sangs-de-bourbes<em> comme il l'avait dit, n'étaient pas assez importants pour que le gouvernement se donne la peine de leur offrir une couverture sociale correcte. Après quelques galipettes afin de remonter dans les sondages (desquels il était descendu en flèche à la suite de sa déclaration) il s'était abstenu d'en reparler. Alors quand le Ministère de la Magie lui avait demandé la permission d'arrêter Julie Fontaine, fille de moldus, afin de la soumettre à un interrogatoire puisqu'elle était soupçonnée de complicité dans une affaire de meurtre, le Président avait bondit de son siège et avait refusé tout net, les élections étant trop proches : il ne voulait pas qu'on l'accuse de racisme et déclencher un autre scandale… Julie avait bien rit quand Mr Potter lui avait rapporté les faits, le sourire aux lèvres. Du coup, les autorités britanniques avaient décidé de se concentrer d'avantage sur les deux garçons et de faire profil bas concernant la jeune fille qui les accompagnait, histoire d'éviter de froisser le gouvernement français.

Elle alla devant un kiosque et fit mine de regarder les divers magazines de Quidditch avant de s'emparer de la Gazette du Sorcier et de le glisser discrètement dans son sac. Il fallait bien qu'ils aient des nouvelles du monde des sorciers ! Elle eut le temps de lire que le gros titre annonçait des révélations sur le cas des frères Potter, ainsi qu'une interview exclusive du père des deux criminels.

_Génial_.

Elle allait faire demi-tour lorsque quelque chose attira son attention, un peu plus loin. Sur la vitrine du magasin de Farce et Attrape, une affiche venait d'être collée par le responsable, et une petite foule s'était agglutinée pour mieux l'observer. Elle s'approcha discrètement et se mis sur la pointe des pieds. Et recula presque immédiatement. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple affiche. C'était un avis de recherche, avec son nom écrit en lettres rouges. Il y avait aussi une photo qui datait de presque trois ans. On y voyait Julie en uniforme bleu, devant les grilles en fer forgé du palais de Beauxbâtons. Elle riait aux éclats et faisaient des petits signes de main aux passants. La photo n'était pas très nette, mais suffisamment pour qu'une personne se concentrant dessus puisse la reconnaître ensuite.

« -Merde. » dit Julie en français. Trop peu discrètement pour que le sorcier qui était à ses côtés ne se tournent pas vers elle et s'écrie :

« -C'est elle ! Elle est là ! »

Julie n'attendit pas que les autres se mettent à hurler pour courir à toute jambe. Presque aussitôt, une dizaine d'aurors apparurent, la plupart ne sachant pas où chercher. La française s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre et s'appuya contre un mur, s'efforçant à reprendre son souffle. _La cape ! Où est la cape d'invisibilité ? _Elle réalisa qu'elle était tombée dans sa course et elle tapa de toutes ses forces contre la pierre sur laquelle elle était appuyée. _Quelle idiote !_

« -Trouvez-là ! » disait une voix un peu plus loin.

_Réfléchis, Julie, réfléchis !_ Elle attrapa son miroir et prononça le nom de James, qui apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Une expression inquiète se forma sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut les traits tirés de la jeune fille.

«-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ils ont lancé des avis de recherche contre moi. Et j'ai été repérée. » chuchota Julie.

« -Utilise la cape ! » dit James qui semblait se cramponner au miroir. « Albus ! » dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers un coin de la pièce que Julie ne pouvait pas voir. « N'y pense même pas, c'est trop dangereux ! » Il se tourna ensuite vers son amie. « Attend cinq minutes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda anxieusement Julie.

« -Al veut venir t'aider, faire diversion.

-Hors de question ! » hurla Julie un peu trop fort. Elle entendit des pas se précipiter dans sa direction. « James, je n'ai plus la cape, je l'ai perdu ! Je suis désolée, tout s'est passé si vite !

-Ce n'est pas grave ! » fit James, pressant. « Pars d'ici, maintenant ! Transplane, fais quelque chose !

-Elle ne sait pas transplaner, James ! » dit une autre voix derrière le jeune homme. Albus qui revenait à la raison.

« -Al a raison ! Je ne sais pas transplaner ! » dit Julie, à la limite de l'hystérie.

« Alors cours ! » dirent les deux frères en même temps. Ce que fit la française. Elle courut à travers les petites rues du village, slalomant entre les sorts qui fusaient sur elle. Elle avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient prendre feu, ses genoux tremblaient et elle avait failli perdre sa baguette plusieurs fois déjà. De plus, elle allait bientôt être à découvert, sur le chemin qui menait à Poudlard. _Tant pis !_ se dit-elle. Et elle courut le long de l'allée, une dizaine d'aurors à ses trousses. Elle qui avait toujours plus ou moins respecté l'autorité…

« -Arrêtez-vous ! » Cria l'un d'eux. «Nous voulons seulement vous interroger ! Arrêtez-vous, par Merlin ! » Julie se risqua à lancer un coup d'œil en arrière. Celui qui venait de crier ne la regardait pas du tout comme s'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Au contraire, c'était celui qui lançait le plus de stupefix… elle trébucha sur une pierre et tomba comme une masse. Elle se releva douloureusement et constata avec horreur que ses poursuivants avaient gagné du terrain et n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'elle.

« -Julie ! » entendit-elle.

« -Julie ! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et vit ses deux amis, dans les airs, chevauchant de drôles de bêtes ailées. _Des sombrals,_ pensa la jeune fille en se remémorant ses cours d'étude des créatures magiques.

« -Attrape ! » hurla Albus en lui lançant une corde qu'elle attrapa tant bien que mal. Elle se sentit alors décoller du sol, sous les yeux effarés des aurors.

« Ne la laissez pas partir ! »Hurla le même sorcier. « Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! » Un des aurors sauta et essaya de s'agripper à la corde, tandis que Julie grimpait tant bien que mal. Ses bras irradiaient. Elle crut mourir en voyant que le sorcier qui la suivait parvenait lui aussi à s'agripper et la poursuivait, plus rapide qu'elle. Elle continua cependant à monter, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à plus ou moins dix mètres du sol.

« -Albus ! » hurla Julie pour que le jeune homme l'entende depuis sa monture. « Passe au-dessus de la forêt interdite ! » Elle entendit l'auror jurer. De son côté, James s'efforçait à éloigner leurs poursuivants en leur envoyant le plus de sorts possible. Albus suivit les consignes de son amie et survola la forêt sombre, se rapprochant de plus en plus dangereusement des arbres. Mais l'auror qui était toujours agrippé à la corde tenait bon et refusait de lâcher. S'il parvenait à attraper les fugitifs, il était certain d'avoir une promotion !

« -Le saule cogneur ! » cria James en direction de son frère.

« -Mais il va se tuer ! Et Julie est toujours en bas ! C'est trop dangereux !

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, Albus ! Vise le saule cogneur, maintenant ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps… » répondit Julie avec difficulté.

Albus s'était attendu à ce que leur arrivé dans le parc du château ne passe pas inaperçu. Le fait que personne ne les remarque ne le rassura pas, au contraire : c'était le chaos. L'auror (Adam Peterson) n'en croyait pas ses yeux lui non plus. Il avait même faillit lâcher sa corde. Mais pourquoi donc le parc de Poudlard était-il devenu un champ de bataille ? Sur le gazon qui entourait le château, une quinzaine d'élèves avaient sorti leurs baguettes et attaquaient d'autres étudiants qui semblaient en difficulté. La scène était inimaginable.

« -Oh non… » dit la jeune fille à quelques mètres de lui.

Plusieurs élèves étaient pris en sandwich entre les eaux froides du lac et une rangée d'étudiants dont les yeux avaient pris une teinte rouge sang. Ceux-là tenaient leurs baguettes fermement et s'avançaient en silence, prêts à jeter un sort sur le premier élève qui bougerait. Un peu plus haut, on pouvait apercevoir des professeurs qui arrivaient en courant afin de comprendre la situation. Mais que se passait-il ?

« -C'est la Main Noire ! » cria Julie. Pour la première fois, l'auror Peterson se rendit compte de la situation ridicule dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était pendu à dix mètre du sol, agrippé à une corde elle-même accrochée à une créature qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir.

« - Descendez-moi ! » parvint-il à articuler. « Faites au moins ça, il faut que j'aille les aider ! » A sa grande surprise, le plus jeune des Potter obtempéra et fit descendre sa monture. L'auror sauta sur le sol et grimaça à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses avant-bras. La française fit de même et lui lança un regard suspicieux. Ses acolytes se postèrent à ses côtés. La scène de carnage se déroulait un peu plus en contrebas, vers l'orée de la forêt.

« -Nous sommes innocents. » dit James Potter. Peterson frissonna en se rendant compte à quel point il ressemblait à son père à ce moment même. « Nous aussi allons les aider, alors d'ici là n'essayez pas de nous arrêter, d'accord ? » Le jeune auror ne réfléchit même pas, tant la situation paraissait irréelle. Son suspect se mettait à lui donner des ordres…

« -Et puis quoi, encore ? Vous vous croyez le plus fort simplement parce que votre père… » Une explosion retentit et les plaqua au sol, tous les quatre. Cinq élèves aux yeux rouges les avaient repéré et s'avançaient vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Peterson regarda à nouveau les trois jeunes gens. « D'accord. » lâcha-t-il finalement. Il s'élança le premier et lança un stupéfix qui aurait dû mettre à terre le garçon aux cheveux blonds qu'il avait visé. Seulement, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua à avancer.

« -Bien essayé. » dit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. « Mais ça ne marchera pas. » Un sort de couleur vert fusa de sa baguette et toucha l'auror de plein fouet. Celui-ci laissa ses yeux balayer les visages horrifiés des trois suspects, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Mort.

« -Oh non. » murmura Julie. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda t-elle en reculant, sentant que James et Albus faisant exactement la même chose.

« -Rien ne marche sur eux. » dit Albus en déglutissant, mal à l'aise. Les cinq élèves les regardaient toujours avec un air malicieux qui contrastait étrangement avec la lueur sauvage qui animait leurs yeux. Ils ne disaient rien, se contentant d'avancer lentement.

« -Alors ? » demanda la française.

« -ON COURT ! » hurla James. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour qu'Albus et Julie s'exécutent. Ils s'élancèrent à travers le parc pour rejoindre les quelques élèves non touchés par la Main Noire, qui tentaient de résister aux attaques de leurs assaillants. Certains furent surpris de les trouver là, mêlés aux élèves de Poudlard, et eurent un mouvement de recul, mais dans l'ensemble la plupart d'entre eux considéraient qu'ils avaient d'autres problèmes plus urgent à régler.

« -Stupefix ! » hurla Albus en pointant sa baguette sur l'un des contaminés. Ce dernier commença à rire de façon hystérique.

« -Les sorts les ralentissent mais ne leurs font pas d'effets suffisamment puissant pour qu'on puisse s'en débarrasser !

-Dis-nous quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas, James !

-Lily ! » s'écrièrent les deux frères en se plaçant instinctivement devant leur petite sœur. « Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ? » continua James.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment pris la peine de chronométrer. » dit Lily en se protégeant d'un sort violet. « Une heure maximum je pense. On ne va plus tenir très longtemps, je suis épuisée…

« -Il doit y avoir une solution, par Griffondor ! » dit un élève à côté d'eux. Le visage de Julie s'éclaira.

« -Griffondor ! James, Griffondor ! L'épée, donne-moi l'épée ! » Le garçon s'exécuta et sortit l'épée du sac qu'il avait en bandoulière. C'était incroyable le nombre de choses qui rentraient dans un si petit espace grâce à la magie !

« -Et maintenant ? » demanda t-il narquoisement alors que Julie tenait l'épée dans sa main. Elle arborait une expression résolue.

« -Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Ça va être moche. » Albus écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il comprit ou elle voulait en venir.

« -Tu ne vas quand même pas…

-Tu as une autre solution ? » demanda Julie avec hargne. « J'y vais. »

Et la française s'élança sur le premier contaminé venu, un élève de Poufsouffle en cinquième année. Son visage avait perdu toute couleur, ses pupilles dilatées fixaient Julie comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande. Il amorça un geste pour lever sa baguette en s'arrêta brutalement. Il avait vu l'épée. Une grimace déforma ses traits et il laissa tomber le bout de bois avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

« -Non ! Non pas ça ! » hurla t-il, en proie à une terreur sans nom. Julie retint son arme à temps et la fit décrire un cercle, évitant le ventre du garçon qu'elle visait quelques secondes plus tôt. A la place, la lame entailla la chair de l'élève au niveau du bras. Un cri strident retentit. Le cinquième année regardait sa chemise rougie par le sang avec horreur, s'efforçant de cacher la blessure. Les autres contaminés arrêtèrent le massacre et se concentrèrent sur la française qui tenait encore l'épée à la main, tremblante.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » chuchota Lily à son frère James. Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, trop absorbé par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux ébahit. Albus, se son côté, s'était approché doucement de Julie et l'avait saisi par l'épaule. Elle semblait complètement ailleurs, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et elle maintenait l'épée de Griffondor entre ses deux mains jointes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis son regard parcouru l'ensemble des élèves pris par la Main Noire. Ils eurent tous un mouvement de recul, fixant l'arme et la française avec effroi.

« -Tu m'as tué ! Tu m'as tué ! » hurla l'élève en fixant on bras.

« - Allons-nous-en. » dit l'élève blond qui avait tué Peterson.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'un brouillard sombre apparut, enveloppant à la fois les contaminés et les élèves qui n'avaient pas été frappés par la Main Noire. Quelques étudiants crièrent, sentant leurs entailles se glacer au contact de l'étrange vapeur qui semblait vouloir les absorber. James cramponna Lily qu'il ne voyait déjà plus, espérant que son frère faisait de même avec Julie. Puis tout à coup, le brouillard disparu comme il était venu, et les contaminés étaient tous parti. Un cri retentit. A la place du Poufsouffle qui avait été blessé par Julie, il ne restait qu'un tout petit être, chétif, chauve, aux yeux plus rouges que le sang. On aurait dit que son corps était carbonisé, qu'il risquait partir en fumé au moindre coup de vent.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Julie en murmurant, comme si elle craignait de réveiller la bête.

« -Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » répondit Albus en usant le même ton.

« -Moi, j'ai la réponse. »

Albus et Julie se regardèrent, surpris. Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé. Ils tournèrent la tête en direction des élèves restés en arrière. Aucun d'eux ne bougeaient, certain écoutaient les instructions des professeurs qui les enjoignaient à retourner dans leurs salles communes. James passaient sa main devant le visage de Lily, qui ne le voyait pas. Il s'avança vers les deux autres qui l'observaient, sans savoir quoi dire.

« -C'est comme si nous n'existions pas. Ils croient tous qu'on a disparu avec le brouillard. Nous sommes complètement invisibles.

-Pas invisibles. » dit la voix qu'ils avaient entendu quelques minutes plus tôt. « Ils ont simplement arrêté de faire attention à vous, un peu comme les moldus avec la magie. Mais à votre place, je partirais. Je ne parviendrai pas à maintenir le sortilège bien longtemps.

-Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Albus. Pendant une longue minute, personne ne lui répondit.

« -Venez en Alaska. Cherchez le professeur Alec Barker, mais soyez prudent. La Main Noire est partout aux Etats-Unis, méfiez-vous de tout le monde.

-Mais…

-Apportez l'épée, faîtes-vous passer pour des moldus, inscrivez-vous à l'Université en Histoire de l'Art.

-Comment vous retrouverons-nous ? » demanda Julie, sentant que le lien qui s'était créé avec le professeur se rompait.

« -Vous me retrouverez, je ne me fais pas de soucis. » dit-il en rigolant. « Partez, il vous reste une dizaine de minutes avant que le sortilège cesse de faire effet.

-Et ça, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? » demanda James en pointant du doigt la créature recroquevillée sur le sol.

« -Julie, l'épée vous obéit. Finissez le travail. » La française faillit lâcher l'épée.

« -Vous voulez que je le tue ? Hors de question !

-C'est pourtant bien ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire avant que cette chose ne se mette à supplier. Croyez-moi jeune fille, cette créature n'est plus un être humain, pas même un être pensant… elle n'est que haine, ressentiments, malveillance… si vous la laissez ici, le semblant de vie qu'il lui reste fera plus de mal que de bien. Faîtes preuve de bienveillance envers elle et le reste du monde. Tuez là. »

La présence du professeur s'éteignit.

Julie empoigna l'épée et la plongea dans ce qui semblait être la poitrine de la créature. Celle-ci s'enflamma, sous les yeux ébahis des élèves et des professeurs qui étaient encore dans le Parc et qui ne voyaient pas Julie, James et Albus qui s'éloignaient à reculons de la chose. Bientôt, le tas de cendre laissa place au cadavre d'un jeune élève de Poudlard, un Poufsouffle nommé Edward Burton.

Les trois amis partir en courant. Il leur restait trois minutes avant que les autres ne se rendent compte de leur présence.


	12. Je suis la plaie et le couteau

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire... je suis tellement désolée d'avoir disparu de la circulation ! Je me rattraperai, promis ! D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt, tout frais, tout beau !_  
><em>Merci pour les reviews du dernier chapitre ! <em>

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Je suis la plaie et le couteau.<strong>

_Je suis la plaie et le couteau_

_Je suis le soufflet et la joue _

_Je suis les membres et la roue,_

_Et la victime et le bourreau._

_Je suis de mon cœur le vampire,_

_-un de ces grands abandonnés_

_Au rire éternel condamnés,_

_Et qui ne peuvent plus sourire._

Julie se réveilla en sursaut et regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait toujours dans la chambre du motel dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés, quelque part prêt de la frontière canadienne. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Albus, James et elle avaient quitté l'Angleterre. Deux semaines terribles, étouffantes, à se réveiller en sursaut au moindre bruit et à dormir la baguette sous l'oreiller et l'épée de Godric Gryffondor à portée de main au cas où ils se seraient fait suivre à leur insu au cours de leur fuite. Deux semaines que Julie se repassait en boucle ces vers de Baudelaire qu'elle avait entendu son frère peiner à réciter lorsqu'il était au lycée et qu'elle n'avait pas encore intégrer Beauxbâtons.

_La victime et le bourreau. _

La française frissonna en repensant à ces mots, et ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur l'épée. Puis elle regarda ses mains et eut une soudaine envie de vomir : elle se précipita dans les toilettes exiguës de la chambre et sentit son estomac se retourner. Juste à temps.

« -Julie… »

Celle-ci ne se retourna pas, toujours penchée au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Elle sentit Albus réunir ses cheveux et les tirer légèrement en arrière afin qu'ils ne soient pas éclaboussé par ce qu'elle rejetait. Entre deux nausées, elle sourit en pensant que cette situation aurait pu se produire en d'autres circonstances : il aurait juste suffit qu'ils ne se soient jamais mêlé de ces histoires de meurtres. James et elle n'auraient pas suivis l'étranger sur le chemin de Traverse et seraient aller boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur avec le reste du groupe. Albus les aurait rejoints, et quelques heures plus tard ils se seraient tous retrouvés chez elle à boire et à rire, Julie enfermée dans les toilettes pour vomir le trop plein d'alcool qu'elle aurait ingurgité, Albus retenant ses cheveux en se moquant du fait que les français ne savaient pas boire et qu'ils feraient mieux de laisser ça aux anglais. Julie l'aurait insulté avec hargne et James serait intervenu avant qu'ils ne passent tous deux aux mains. C'est ainsi qu'ils seraient devenu un trio soudé.

Pas en affrontant une secte de psychopathes.

« -Tient. » dit Albus en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Julie le remercia et le bu avec difficulté, puis s'approcha du lavabo pour se brosser les dents et se regarda attentivement dans le miroir. Elle eut un mouvement de surprise en constatant que ses joues s'étaient creusées et que de grands cernes lui barraient le visage et lui donnaient l'aspect d'un inferius. Sans se soucier du fait qu'Albus était dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle releva son tee shirt des Harpies, désormais trop grand pour elle, et contempla son ventre, estomaquée. Elle pouvait presque voir ses côtes. Elle se rendit également compte que son jean était devenu trop large et que ses bras faisaient peur à voir.

« -Qu'est-ce que… » commença t-elle avant de se taire soudainement et de porter une main à sa bouche. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas parlé ? Sa voix était faible et rauque, un peu comme si…

« -C'est bon d'entendre ta voix. » chuchota Albus en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il lui sourit, puis lui tendit sa brosse à dent sur laquelle il avait déjà mis un peu de dentifrice. Julie la saisit et se mit à frotter ses dents avec forces, fixant Albus afin qu'il lui explique ce qui se passait. « Tu… ne te souviens pas ? » demanda t-il, surprit. « Après notre départ de Poudlard, » reprit-il « tu as cessé de parler. On aurait dit que tu étais dans une bulle, tu refusais de manger et tu vomissais chaque aliment que James et moi nous parvenions à te faire avaler. Je crois que tu viens de te réveiller. » Julie cracha et se rinça la bouche, puis lança un regard désolé à son ami.

« -Vous n'aviez vraiment pas besoin de ça… » Albus se releva et la saisit par les épaules.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. James et moi avons compris que ta situation était difficile. » La française sentit sa gorge se serrer et regarda à nouveau ses mains. Elle fut prise d'une violente envie de vomir mais se retint et reprit un peu d'eau.

« -Oui. » dit-elle difficilement. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai… » Albus l'incita à se taire et resserra sa prise autour des frêles épaules de la jeune fille.

« -Tu n'avais pas le _choix_, Julie. Même si nous ne connaissons pas l'homme qui nous a aidés là-bas, je pense qu'il avait raison en disant que cette… chose était plus néfaste que bénéfique. Nous n'aurions pas pu partir sans nous en débarrasser, et comme l'épée n'obéit qu'à toi…

-Comment ça ? » demanda faiblement Julie. Elle se souvenait en effet que le professeur lui avait dit que l'épée l'avait choisi, mais sur le moment elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Albus la regarda à nouveau, gêné.

« -James et moi ne pouvons plus la _toucher_. Enfin, on peut, mais c'est comme si elle nous glissait immédiatement des mains pour réapparaitre à tes côtés.

-Est-ce que c'est… normal ? C'est une des propriétés de l'épée ?

-Pas que je sache. » répondit il en se frottant les yeux. Julie choisit de laisser ses questions de côté pour regarder son ami plus attentivement. Lui aussi s'était amaigri et semblait hagard, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Elle se souvint qu'il avait en effet passé de nombreuses nuits à son chevet et à prendre soin d'elle tandis qu'elle était plongée dans son mutisme. Se sentant à la fois coupable et reconnaissante, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça doucement, essayant de lui faire parvenir toute la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait envers lui en ce moment-même. Elle n'aurait jamais pu se supporter elle-même s'il n'avait pas été aussi compréhensif. Dans un premier temps surpris, Albus ne régit pas tout de suite, puis, comprenant l'état d'esprit de la jeune fille, il lui rendit son étreinte. James, qui venait de se réveiller et constatant que ni son frère, ni Julie, n'étaient dans la chambre à coucher, se rendit dans la salle de bain à ce moment-là et resta un instant hébété devant ce tableau. Gêné de les interrompre, il toussota néanmoins afin de signaler sa présence, en passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

« -Moi aussi j'ai le droit à un câlin ? » Julie se détacha d'Albus et regarda son autre ami, surprise, puis tendit son bras vers lui pour l'inciter à venir avec eux. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et se blottit lui aussi contre la française qui les enserrait tous les deux, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis ce qui lui semblait être des années. Après plusieurs minutes, tous les trois s'éloignèrent les uns des autres et se regardèrent avec attention, avant d'éclater de rire. Ils en avaient presque les larmes aux yeux tant la situation était irréaliste : trois jeunes gens de vingt ans et plus, perdus dans un motel pourri, en train de se câliner dans une salle de bain minuscule afin d'échapper à la dure réalité de la vie… James se reprit avant les deux autres et regarda Julie qui lui fit un sourire contrit.

« -Je ne veux pas cassez l'ambiance, mais nous devons nous dépêcher de partir d'ici… » commença t-il. « Ou nous allons rater le bus qui nous amènera directement à Juneau.

« -Tu sais déjà ou nous allons ? » demanda Julie. James acquiesça avant de préciser :

« -L'université d'Alaska Southeast.

-Je vois… » dit Julie, se souvenant à présent des paroles de l'homme qui les avait aidé à Poudlard. « Pensez-vous que nous pouvons lui faire confiance ? Ce… professeur ? » Les deux frères s'étaient visiblement déjà concertés à ce sujet et regardèrent Julie avec un sourire en coin. Albus retourna dans la chambre et revint avec deux bouts de papier à la main : la liste qu'avait faite le double plus âgé de James, et un morceau de feuille sur laquelle était inscrit une adresse. Julie attrapa la liste et chercha à lire entre les lignes, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les deux jeunes hommes la lui avaient apportée. Puis elle regarda plus attentivement l'autre papier.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-L'adresse du professeur Alec Barker. Il fait partit des gens auxquels on peut se fier, d'après mon double du futur. Nous avons contacté l'université depuis une cabine téléphonique, et…

- Trois heures à galérer pour trouver comment elle fonctionnait… » marmonna Albus dans sa barbe naissante. James le fusilla du regard, énervé qu'il lui coupe la parole.

« -_Et donc_, » insista-t-il, « nous leur avons dit que nous souhaitions nous inscrire en Histoire de l'art au prochain trimestre. Ils nous ont annoncé que les inscriptions étaient terminées, mais que si nous le souhaitions nous pouvions aller insister auprès du professeur référent Alec Barker, qui enseigne cette matière, et ils nous ont donné son adresse. » Les deux frères avaient un air sûr d'eux, se regardant avec fierté, et la jeune fille se dit qu'elle avait décidément raté pas mal de chose ces dernières semaines. Puis elle croisa à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir et grimaça.

« -Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici dans cet état-là. Vous non plus d'ailleurs, surtout si nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention des gens.

-On a juste de quoi se changer. » dit James.

« -Et comment va-t-on faire pour payer le motel plus le bus ? » demanda Julie qui se rappela que lorsqu'ils étaient encore en Angleterre il ne leur restait pas beaucoup d'argent moldu. Elle comprit aussitôt que quelque chose clochait, vu les regards que se lançaient les deux garçons.

« -En fait… commença Albus.

-Nous ne pouvons pas payer les deux…

-Alors…

-Nous allons devoir partir sans payer. » termina James. Julie les regarda avec les yeux ronds et hésita entre hurler et exploser de rire. Au lieu de quoi, elle préféra virer les garçons de la salle de bain pour pouvoir se rendre un minimum présentable. Elle retira ensuite son tee-shirt des Harpies et le regarda avec peine. Puis elle le jeta à la poubelle. Elle ne pouvait plus porter d'habits sorciers sans qu'ils courent le risque d'être découverts.

* * *

><p>« -Tu peux pas faire gaffe, non ?<p>

-C'est vous qui m'avez foncé dessus, espèce de mégère !

-T' entends ce qu'il me dit ? T'as entendu comment il me parle, l'autre ? » Tania regarda son mari, George, sortir de la voiture et se diriger vers le malotru qui avait osé l'insulter. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement et leva la tête pour pouvoir regarder l'homme dans les yeux. Ce dernier, aussi haut que large, devait bien mesurer dans les 1m95 et porter 120 kilos de muscles bien rodés. A se demander comment il avait pu rentrer dans une voiture aussi minuscule. Il remit ses lunettes en place et balbutia :

« -Non, c'est…

-T' as insulté ma femme ? » L'homme à la chemise bleu ciel commençait à transpirer abondamment malgré le froid hivernal qui sévissait depuis plusieurs semaines. Néanmoins il trouva le courage de répondre et se redressa :

« -J'étais dans mes droits : c'est votre femme qui a fait marche arrière sans regarder derrière elle. Regardez ! Mon part-choc arrière est complétement fichu et… »

Depuis la fenêtre de la chambre qui donnait sur le parking à l'arrière du motel, James, Julie et Albus ne perdaient pas une miette de la scène. Bientôt, le gringalet qui essayait de discuter avec le géant tapa du pied sur le sol et poussa son interlocuteur du doigt. Aussitôt, celui-ci l'attrapa par le collet et le plaqua contre la voiture. Sa femme hurlait derrière lui et l'inciter à lui mettre « une bonne raclée, à c'te bourge » afin qu'il « apprenne c'que c'est qu'la vraie vie ! ». Julie se détourna de la fenêtre et prit son sac à dos, bientôt suivie des garçons qui délaissaient à regret ce spectacle si distrayant. Ils descendirent ensuite discrètement les escaliers sur trois étages et s'arrêtèrent devant l'accueil. Le gérant les regarda d'un air mauvais. Il se souvenait de ces trois jeunes qui étaient arrivés complétements crasseux à son motel et il avait longuement hésité avant de leur laisser une chambre. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, hagards, il aurait juré que c'étaient trois fugueurs, drogués jusqu'à la moelle. La fille particulièrement, regardait ses mains avec horreurs et ne cessait de trembler comme si elle était en manque. Le gérant s'était rappelé de son frère, Jimmy, lorsqu'il avait décidé d'arrêter : crise de manque, vomissement, actes violents… Il avait détruit son appartement et il avait été obligé de l'accueillir chez lui pendant trois mois. Les trois plus longs mois de sa vie. Mais le plus jeune des trois avait réussi à le convaincre en lui donnant un acompte et il s'était finalement décidé à leur offrir le gîte.

« -Monsieur ? » Le gérant, tout à ses souvenirs, avaient complétement oublié ses clients. Il les regarda à tour de rôle, méfiant, et se sentit rasséréné en voyant le sourire joviale de la petite. Elle était toujours aussi maigre, mais au moins elle avait pris des couleurs et avait cessé de poser ses yeux partout comme si un monstre allait surgir pour l'engloutir.

« -Monsieur, je crois qu'il y a un problème sur le parking. » continua l'autre. Le gérant regarda son écran de surveillance et jura. Il savait que son client bourru allait lui poser des problèmes, avec son hystérique de femme !

« -Bougez pas. » bougonna-t-il. « Je reviens, le temps de régler ça… » et il partit en courant. Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent et prirent la direction de la sortie, à l'opposé de l'endroit où était allé le vieil homme, comme si de rien n'était. Une fois dehors, Julie remonta son pantalon désormais trop grand, Albus vérifia que ses lacets étaient bien noués et James redressa son gros sac sur ses épaules. Puis, ils coururent comme si leur vie en dépendait, certains que le gérant n'allait pas tarder à comprendre la supercherie.

« -Comment tu as fait pour savoir qu'ils allaient se mettre à se battre ? » demanda James à Julie, toujours en courant.

« -J'ai lancé un sortilège de confusion à cette femme » commença Julie avec difficulté, déjà essoufflée par la course. « Et j'ai mis un peu de potions _Coup d'éclat_ du magasin de Farces et attrapes de ton oncle dans leurs petit déjeuner ce matin, lorsque nous sommes descendus manger. Il nous en restait juste assez.

-Brillant ! » dit Albus, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. « Je n'aurais pas fait mieux ! » Julie acquiesça, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde coupable : la chambre du couple se trouvait juste à côté de la leur, et on pouvait entendre leur ronflement depuis l'autre bout du motel. Vengeance !

« -Le bus est déjà là ! » dit James.

* * *

><p>« -C'est ici. »<p>

Julie tenait une carte de la ville devant elle et regardait avec intérêt la grande –ou plutôt l'immense- maison qui se trouvait devant elle. La demeure était construite dans un bois sombre qui se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage : de nombreux pins l'entouraient et lui faisait ombrage, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était plongée dans la nuit. L'air glacial ne rendait pas l'atmosphère plus chaleureux, cependant il se dégageait de cet endroit une impression d'étrange sérénité. Un vent polaire fit trembler les aiguilles des pins ainsi que le jeune trio qui se tenait sur le perron de la demeure, sans oser frapper à la porte. Ils se sentaient à la fois intimidés et surexcités : peut-être allaient-ils enfin trouver des réponses à leurs nombreuses questions.

« -Bon. On va pas non plus y passer la journée. » dit Albus avant de frapper avec force. Après plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité, la porte s'entrebâilla de quelques centimètres. Les trois jeunes gens baissèrent la tête et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Celui-ci les regardait timidement et ses joues se tintèrent de rouge en apercevant le visage de Julie. La jeune fille essaya de se donner un air rassurant et dit d'une voix chantante :

« -Bonjour. Nous venons voir le Professeur Barker, est-ce qu'il peut nous accorder un peu de temps ?

-Vous êtes qui ? » demanda le garçon en rougissant de plus belle.

« -Julie Fontaine, James et Albus Potter. » L'enfant eu un mouvement de recul en entendant leurs noms et il fut soudainement tiré vers l'intérieur de la maison, avant que la porte s'ouvre complètement sur deux adolescents qui leur lancèrent un regard suspicieux. Pendant quelques minutes, les deux groupes s'affrontèrent du regard, se détaillant, cherchant une faille chez l'autre. Les deux nouveaux arrivés avaient été surpris de tomber sur les trois jeunes gens qui avaient l'air de vagabonds, visiblement affamés et morts de froid. L'un d'eux, le plus robuste et le plus grand avait les cheveux emmêlés et des yeux bleu qui brillaient d'intelligence malgré la fatigue qui marquait durement ses traits. L'autre aurait pu être son portrait craché s'il n'avait pas été légèrement plus petit et plus fin. Il se passait sans arrêt la main dans les cheveux et les regardait d'un air narquois, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il trouvait ce revirement de situation particulièrement amusant. Enfin, la troisième personne, une fille, aurait pu être très jolie si elle n'avait pas eu un visage aussi maladif. Cependant elle gardait un air farouche qui démontrait qu'elle n'était pas aussi faible qu'elle le semblait.

L'un des deux adolescents s'avança vers eux et leur dit d'un air supérieur :

« -Vous pouvez le prouver ? » Julie, James et Albus se regardèrent, plutôt soucieux. Puis la jeune fille se dit qu'il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout et déposa son sac à dos sur le sol avant de le fouiller frénétiquement. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les deux garçons qui leur avaient ouvert sortir leurs baguettes de leurs poches arrières et se tenir prêts.

Puis elle réussit enfin à sortir l'épée de Griffondor de son sac. Celle-ci brilla plus que d'habitude devant le regard ébahit des nouveaux venu. Satisfaite, la française rangea l'épée et les regarda tour à tour.

« -Nous pouvons entrer, maintenant ? » D'un geste dédaigneux, les deux garçons s'effacèrent afin de leur libérer le passage. Julie passa devant eux sans leur accorder un regard et ses deux amis firent de même en serrant les poings. _Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? _

Ils se stoppèrent au milieu d'un grand salon d'allure confortable, dont le sol était recouvert de nombreux tapis épais, bien que défraichis par le poids des années. Dans un coin de la pièce, un feu de bois crépitais et donnait envie de s'y réchauffer en s'étendant sur un des nombreux canapés du salon. Les murs étaient presque invisibles tant il y avait de photos (pour la plupart sorcières) et d'étagères bourrées à craquer de livres et de grimoires usés par l'humidité.

« -Vous pouvez attendre ici. » dit celui qui avait l'air le plus sympathique. Il resta un instant les bras ballants avant de se ressaisir et de tendre la main. « Je m'appelle Billy Norton, et voici Chayton Clark. » dit-il en poussant son camarade pour qu'il fasse de même. Ce dernier grogna et salua les invités d'un signe de tête. Son ami soupira et leur fit un sourire d'excuse. « Pardonnez-nous pour l'accueil, nous devons prendre quelques précautions en ces temps…

-Sombres. » finit James. Son interlocuteur acquiesça et les fit s'assoir prêt du feu.

« -Et voici Max ! » dit-il en frottant la tête du petit qui leur avait ouvert en premier. « Il est un peu timide mais vous verrez avec le temps que c'est une vraie tête brûlée.

-S'ils restent. » ajouta Chayton. Sa déclaration jeta un froid qui ne sembla pas vouloir se dissiper. Julie se mit à détailler les deux jeunes hommes. Billy était aussi roux que Roxanne (elle eut un pincement au cœur) et était exagérément grand. Ses gestes paraissaient sûrs d'eux alors que son visage donnait l'impression qu'il était maladroit et timide. Chayton, de son côté, avait les cheveux longs, noirs et brillants, et des yeux sombres qui donnaient l'impression qu'il pourrait transpercer n'importe qui d'un seul regard. Plus petit que son ami, il n'en était pas moins impressionnant en raison de sa carrure d'athlète et de son expression presque meurtière. Bref, il faisait peur.

Néanmoins Julie décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et engagea la conversation sur un autre sujet.

« -Vous habitez ici tous les trois, en plus du professeur ?

-Oui ! » répondit Billy « Plus trois autres personnes, dont la sœur de Chayton. Tu ne seras pas la seule fille ici, Julie, ne t'inquiète pas ! » La française et ses deux amis échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension et Billy reprit, hésitant. « Tu… vous comptez bien venir habiter ici, tous les trois, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est-à-dire que… » commença Julie, avant que James ne la fasse taire d'un regard. Il valait mieux ne rien révéler avant que le professeur ne leur parle.

« -Pour l'instant rien n'est sûr. » dit Albus pour clore la conversation. A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un vieillard et une jeune fille qui devait avoir 15 ans. Le vieil homme sourit au groupe et ôta son manteau, ses bottes et son chapeau élimé avant de venir s'assoir prêt du feu dans un fauteuil qui semblait lui être réservé.

« -Bien, bien, bien, je vois que vous êtes arrivés sans encombres. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer en chair et en os, je suis le professeur Alec Barker.

-Enchanté. » répondirent les trois jeunes gens d'une même voix, intimidés face à cet inconnu qui semblait déjà les connaître. Le sourire du professeur s'élargit et il sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieur de sa veste avant de faire apparaitre huit tasses remplit à ras bord de chocolat chaud.

« -Buvez donc. Vous avez l'air affamé et mort de froid. » Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les trois jeunes gens se jettent sur les tasses, sous les regards étonnés de leurs congénères. « J'imagine bien que vous êtes épuisés par votre voyage, mais j'aimerais que vous nous racontiez votre histoire afin que nous y voyions plus claire. Je vous expliquerai ensuite ce qui se passe ici, et peut-être même pourrais-je vous éclaircir quelques points qui obscurcissent votre esprit.

-C'est que… » commença James « C'est pour le moins compliqué, et nous ne sommes pas sûr d'avoir le… la permission d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

-Si cela concerne vos doubles du futur, je suis au courant. » dit le professeur, à la surprise générale. Visiblement, ses pensionnaires, eux, n'étaient au courant de rien. « Je connais votre histoire, je la suis depuis un bon bout de temps. Non, ce que je voudrais, c'est que vous la racontiez à ceux qui seront bientôt vos partenaires.

-Quoi ? » dit Chayton en bondissant de son siège avant de se ressaisir. « Professeur, vous espérez vraiment qu'ils fassent partit de la résistance ? Ils n'ont visiblement aucune expérience, il suffit de les regarder attentivement pour s'en rendre compte !

-Je ne pense pas que tu aies plus d'expérience qu'eux, Chayton.

-Tais-toi, Chilam ! » dit-il en se tournant vers la fille qui se crispa d'indignation.

-Chayton, ne parle pas comme ça à ta sœur, veux-tu ? » demanda le professeur en fronçant les sourcils. « Par ailleurs, si tu laissais nos hôtes parler, tu apprendrais qu'ils ont vécu bien plus de choses que ne le croit. » Cela eu le mérite de calmer le jeune homme qui se rassit en grognant. Visiblement, le professeur avait une autorité sans faille sur ses pensionnaires.

« -James, si tu parlais le premier ? »

Las, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer presque aussitôt.

« -Je… je ne sais pas du tout comment tout ça a commencé. » balbutia-t-il. Julie posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et murmura :

« -Le chemin de Traverse. »

_Ah, oui. Le chemin de Traverse_… James commença à raconter ce qui lui semblait s'être déroulé des dizaines d'années plus tôt.

Chilam, Chayton, Billy et Max avaient écouté avec attention le récit des trois visiteurs. Une fois la surprise passée, ils s'étaient tous rendu compte que les inconnus tremblaient et que leurs mains se crispaient à chaque fois que le professeur leur posait une question afin d'éclaircir leur histoire. Lorsque la fille –Julie- avait rencontré son affrontement avec un fidèle, et la façon dont elle en avait terminé, même Chayton avait été impressionné par son expression à la fois soucieuse et résolu. Outre le récit de leurs aventures, ce qui avait le plus étonné les pensionnaires était sans doute la façon dont les trois amis se relayaient pour parler, sans même échangé un regard : on aurait dit qu'ils étaient chacun dans la tête de l'autre, qu'ils avaient ressenti les mêmes choses alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas tous vécu les mêmes aventures. C'était comme si un lien puissant leur permettait de partager chaque pensée, chaque sentiment, sans qu'ils aient à ouvrir la bouche pour y mettre de mots. Chayton se sentait à la fois rassuré et indigné. Certes, les nouveaux venus avaient bien plus d'expérience que ce qu'il croyait : lui-même n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de tuer un Fidèle, même si il en avait déjà affronté quelques un. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire confiance à ces habitants d'Outre Atlantique : que connaissaient-ils de l'horreur de la guerre, de la Main Noire et de son armée de serviteurs prêts à tout détruire ? Comment pourraient-ils se battre alors même que ce pays n'était pas le leur ?

« -Bien. » dit le Professeur Barker en faisant apparaitre de nouvelles tasses de chocolat chaud. « Nous vous remercions de nous avoir permis de mieux comprendre la raison pour laquelle vous êtes arrivés ici. Maintenant, j'imagine que vous voulez savoir qui nous sommes et ce que nous faisons là, n'est-ce pas ? » Les trois jeunes gens acquiescèrent. « Vous êtes en Alaska, à Juneau, là où les fidèles sont le moins nombreux –aux Etats-Unis. Cette maison, dit-il en étendant les bras, est le QG de la résistance. Nous formons un large réseau à travers tout le pays, et ce depuis que la guerre a commencé –et que la Main Noire a remporté la victoire.

-Que savez-vous à propos d'elle ? » demanda Julie en déposant sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

« -La Main Noire contrôle tout. » répondit le professeur d'un air grave. « Elle envoie ses plus importants fidèles dans tous les villages sorciers pour garder le contrôle et amasser de nouveaux serviteurs. Il n'y a plus de gouvernement, plus personnes ne peut protéger la population sorcière –et moldue- mis à part nous. Pour l'instant, nous savons juste que trois personnes s'efforce d'exécuter les ordres de la Main Noire et sont ses dignes représentants : Kevin Lodge, Logan Smith et…

-Jessica Ridley. » termina Albus. Les trois noms dont il fallait se méfier, selon le James du futur.

« -Exact. » dit le professeur en regardant attentivement le jeune homme.

« -Monsieur, qu'est-ce que la Main Noire précisément ? Nous savons que c'est une secte, mais comment peuvent-ils réussir à rendre des gens ordinaires en bêtes sanguinaires ? » demanda James en se penchant par-dessus la table basse. Le vieil homme soupira et baissa la tête, semblant être plongé dans ses pensées.

« -Nous l'ignorons, hélas. Nous savons juste que c'est une sorte de réaction en chaîne : plus les gens sont touchés par la Main Noire, et plus les autres finissent par les suivre. Nous pensons qu'il existe un puissant sortilège, qui aurait été lancé plusieurs milliers d'années auparavant et qui commence seulement maintenant à porter ses fruits. Il serait alimenté par les sentiments négatifs des gens, et si l'on en croit les vestiges de fresques de la Main Noire que nous avons réussi à dérober, ces mêmes sentiments serviraient à nourrir une bête affreuse, monstrueuse, qui en ce moment même est quelque part sur terre et s'apprête à sortir. Et à détruire toute forme de résistance sur son passage, cela va de soi. » Encore une fois, un silence pesant accueillit sa déclaration.

-Et nous, pourquoi sommes-nous là ? » demanda Julie après un moment.

« -Vous… vous tous » dit-il en embrassant du regard les sept enfants qui l'entouraient, « êtes là parce que quelques chose vous a choisi pour combattre la Main Noire. Vous l'avez constaté, les sortilèges n'ont aucun effet sur les Fidèles. Seule une arme aux propriétés magiques peut les affaiblir dans un premier temps, puis les détruire. Or peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de pouvoir contrôler une telle arme. Il y en a treize sur terre. Nous en avons huit, toutes réunit sous ce toit, et nous pouvons espérer en retrouver deux autres. Vous comprenez maintenant, pourquoi vous êtes essentiels à la victoire ?

-Pas vraiment. » dit Albus en regardant ses ongles avec attention. « Je comprends pourquoi _Julie_ vous est précieuse, mais mon frère et moi n'avons pas d'arme de ce genre.

-Pour l'instant seulement. » dit le professeur en souriant. « Je suis persuadé que les deux armes restantes vous sont destinées, il nous suffit de les retrouver avant la Main Noire.

-Quand est-il du Guide ?

-Vos doubles nous ont fourni de précieuses informations. La prochaine expédition se fera en Amérique du Sud, mais d'ici là, il vous faut des armes. » le vieillard se frappa les cuisses et se leva d'un bond. « Bien, assez parlé ! Mini, peux-tu nous préparer un bon repas s'il te plaît ? » Un elfe aux oreilles démesurées apparut et acquiesça d'un air important, avant de disparaître à nouveau. « Mini est à la disposition de tous les pensionnaires de cette demeure. » expliqua le professeur. « Il a préparé une chambre pour vous : Julie, tu dormiras avec Chilam. » Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent. « Albus et James, vous aurez vos propres chambres. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Julie et dit suffisamment bas pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre « il vaut mieux séparer les garçons, nous n'avons pas envie de passer nos nuits dehors sous prétexte qu'ils auront réussi à détruire ma maison, n'est-ce pas ? ».

* * *

><p>« -Professeur ?<p>

-Julie. Tu n'es pas couchée ? » La jeune fille baissa la tête et vint s'assoir près du vieil homme. Elle se sentit instantanément rassurée et se rapprocha du feu, tout en observant les nombreuses photos sur le mur. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, cela devait faire bien cinq ans que le professeur avait accueilli Chayton et Chilam. Billy, lui, n'apparaissait que sur des photos récentes. Elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur la raison de sa présence ici.

« -Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Lorsque nous avons vu nos doubles du futur, c'était le James plus âgé qui portait l'épée, pas… l'autre Julie.

-Et ?

-Et pourquoi est-ce que ça a changé ? » demanda la française en crispant les poings. « James veut –voulait- devenir auror, il est bien plus apte à porter une arme que moi ! Comment le présent a-t-il pu être modifié à ce point ? »

Le professeur redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, se leva et se dirigea vers le mur, observant les photos qu'il avait lui-même accroché au mur au fil des ans.

« -Il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps. » dit-il comme une sentence. « Ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisit sa baguette, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, le savais-tu ? » Julie acquiesça en se demandant pourquoi un tel revirement de sujet. « Il en va de même pour les armes qui peuvent détruire les Fidèles. James a dit lui-même qu'il avait été incapable de saisir l'épée de Griffondor. Je peux simplement déduire que l'intervention de vos doubles n'a pas simplement altéré le cours des évènements, mais qu'elle a également changé vos personnalités, votre façon de penser, de réagir. Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, tu serais toujours en France en ce moment même, et James travaillerait au Ministère. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu allée en Angleterre ? » demanda t-il soudainement, curieusement intéressé. Julie releva la tête vers lui, et ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« -En fait, je… ne sais pas vraiment. Je suis partie sur un coup de tête. » Le professeur soupira et retourna s'assoir auprès de la jeune fille.

« - Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que l'arrivée de voyageurs du futur a totalement bouleversé le cours du temps. Vous ne vivrez sans doute jamais les mêmes choses qu'eux, même s'il pourrait y avoir quelques similitudes dans vos actions. »

La française acquiesça et remercia le professeur, avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle se ravisa et fit demi-tour. Elle ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir et alla se glisser dans le lit double qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. James et Albus grognèrent en même temps, sans se réveiller et Julie ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir soulagé. La réponse du professeur l'avait rassurée.

Albus ne mourra pas, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p><em>Euuuh... voilà quoi. Alors ? Verdict ?<em>


End file.
